Stones of Emotion
by femensqueterror
Summary: After running away from her life, a young elf returns to Crossroad Keep to find out that her journey has only just begun and love is never the way that you picture it. PCBishop. SlightlyAU: Bishop never became a traitor.
1. Book I: Reflection, The Return

Hello everyone! Finals are finally over and I am a Senior in Highschool which means:

**If you don't like sex scenes get the hell out of this place now! You are in the wrong place!**

I'm not done the game yet but I will be soon! **  
**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is my character and my first ever written sex scene.**

Enjoy!

Edited and credit goes to Silver of Two Wings. Thank you!

---------------------------------------------------------

**Book I: Reflection**

**Chapter 1: The Return**

She panted as she struggled up the road to Crossroad Keep. It seemed as though she acquired the keep years ago but it had only been one. Not only that, it had been months since she and her faithful companions fought the final battle against the King of Shadows. So much blood had been spilt that day. Elanee, Grobnar, and the warlock, Ammon Jerro had all passed away. Ever since then the elven sorcerer had been away on a journey for forgiveness or more so a journey to find herself. The sorcerer disappeared from her companions only a few days after the battle and since then she had been careful to avoid them; she even asked a favor of Lord Nasher not to tell her companions where she was located. She needed to sort her feelings out herself, even if wallowing in her own self pity was the way to go about it.

The sun elf looked up at the ever growing sight of the stone walls. She would have to face them now…she would have to tell them now. She bent her knees, took a deep breath, heaved the huge grey sack onto her back, and continued her trek to her keep. With each step she took her heart pounded harder and harder against her breast, and before she realized it she was in front of the keeps huge wooden doors.

_Oh gods…_

Two Greycloaks looked at the hooded figure, questionably.

"State your business!" She flinched at the sound of their voices. Not because they threatened her, but because they were her men and this caused her to realize that she was home. Home. Home at her keep and with her companions, no, friends again; Home, where she could sleep in her soft bed again and take a warm shower; Home where she could finally rest after such a long journey. If she was going to finally rest here, this would be the first time she had rested completely since she left West Harbor. That thought bought tears to the young elf's emerald eyes; she was finally going to rest. No more fighting...no more fighting.

"Miss!" One of the guards booming voice tossed her out of her thoughts, forcing her to confront them. "State your business or leave!" The man looked down, narrowing his eyes in order to emphasize his point.

She answered him but kept her eyes to the ground. "I'm the Captain of this Keep…" She gasped as a longsword was suddenly pointed at her nose.

"Is that some type of cruel joke? Our captain is missing and has yet to be found! If you think you can pass using that excuse you are mistaken!" He advanced towards her, his weapon drawn and ready to battle.

The sorcerer dropped her bag and grinned. "It's been a while since I've been in a fight. Hopefully you will serve to be an honorable opponent." And just before the guard could hit her, she rolled to the side all the while murmuring a spell of protection. Now her spell was complete and a sphere of transparent purple energy encircled her. The Greycloak turned around and this time tried to rush her but she dived out of the way and landed at a far enough distance to start another incantation. While the guard ran to attempt rushing her again, she closed her eyes in concentration. Waves of static energy traveled through her body and focused at the ends of her fingertips.

"Stop!" She shouted, letting the rays of lightning escape from her hands and into the body of the guard. His body jerked violently until he fell to the ground, his body dropping to the ground like a discarded item. The elf walked over to the paralyzed guard and stood over him, staring down into his eyes. "I _am_ your captain!" She stated proudly as she removed the hood from her head, allowing him to gaze on the features of his captain. She stood there her deep-brown skin shimmering in the sunlight, her sun bleached blonde hair contrasting her skin, and her emerald eyes slightly glazed over with...exhaustion? But before he could clarify what he saw the guard blacked out.

With a small smile upon her lips she nodded at the second guard who instantly opened the gate for her. She grabbed her huge sack and proceeded into the inn earning gasps and surprised gestures along the way.

The elf kicked open the inn door and trekked over to a table. There she turned around and with her back against the table, dropped the sack on it.

"What in the Nine Hells, is going on?" hollered the innkeeper, Sal. He craned his neck over to see what caused the noise and his jaw dropped. "Capt'n! I mean, Exlen! Where have you been?" The happy innkeeper ran over to her.

"Sal, I didn't realize you would miss me so much…" She intentionally dodged the question, sitting her travel weary body into a wooden chair.

"Of course I would, you helped me get this place up and running again, even though you were-" Exlen cut him off.

"Could you please assemble all of my companions? They all must be far from here, but I would like to see us all together again." Sal clapped joyfully.

"You are wrong there, Capt'n! They all happen to be in the castle discussing on how to find you again," His cheerful tone had become more morose. "They all searched for you so along. Everyone was a wreck when you left, Exlen. Why did you leave without telling anyone?" The elf sighed, crossing her legs.

"I'll save that for later, but now I want to see them." The innkeeper nodded and left in a hurry.

The young elf trembled as she awaited the entrance of her remaining companions. She had no idea if they would be either happy or furious from the sight of her.

_I must have caused them so much grief…It's been eleven months since I've seen them all. Khelgar, Neeshka, Sand, Qara, Casavir, and Bishop…They all probably won't forgive me for my disappearance, I really don't deserve it, but I had to go. It was too much…_ The young elven sorcerer stared at her hands. _It was all too much…_

"EXLEN!!" Shouted the small army of people that suddenly entered the inn, Exlen looked over to them and smiled; they were happy. A long bearded dwarf ran up to her and nudged her leg.

"Ah ha! And here I thought I was only dreamin'. Been dreamin' of this day since you left, lass!" The red-haired tiefling pushed the dwarf out of the way and hit him in the face with her tail.

"Move over, you ale drowning drawf! Do you think that the boss was looking forward to smelling that breath of yours once she got back?" The dwarf growled.

"I don't think the first thing she wanted to see was goat horns and a tail!" Neeshka stuck her tongue out at the dwarf and sat in the chair across from the sun elf. Exlen watched the fight the two were having until someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"_I_ thought for sure that you were a goner! You up and left us here to rot. Some leader you turned out to be! I should be the leader and the ruler of this keep. Not a snotty nosed elf who can't even best me!"

"Shut your mouth you insolent child, before you choke on your words,_ oh_, what a tragedy that would be." The moon elf, smiled down at his fellow elf, ignoring the furious flame sorcerer behind him. "I see you are back and well. Care to inform me of _why_ you decided to leave for so long?" The sun elf returned his smile.

"In due time, Sand…In due time." The moon elf nodded and turned around.

"Come, you amateur, you still have to repair the scrolls in the library you burnt." Qara followed Sand out of the door, muttering curses to under her breath.

Exlen smiled, her eyes following the fighting pair until they had disappeared from the inn, but soon her attention was focused on the kneeling paladin in front of her.

"M'lady," He grabbed her hand and brought it up to meet his lips, the sorcerer blushed at the feel of his soft lips against her flesh. The paladin stayed in that position nearly a minute before looking up and staring into her eyes. "I- We all missed you. I'm grateful that you decided to come back, it would not have been the same without you, m'lady." Casavir stood up to his full height. "You seem tired, you should rest some." She shook her head.

"No, Casavir, I'm fine…" Her vision started to get blurry. "Really…" Then everything went black.

-------

For the remainder of the day the sorcerer slept in her chambers peacefully. After she had passed out in front of the paladin, he carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. The paladin leaned over her placing a kiss on her cheek, but before he could even think of doing more Khelgar grabbed his arm, shaking his head. The dwarf was right; this was not the time to do this. Casavir stood up fully and glanced down at his companion once more before leaving with the dwarf and closing her chamber door.

Hours passed and soon it was night, the last of her companions stalked into her room and quietly stood in the shadows watching her. His eyes bore into her sleeping figure, waiting for her to awake and notice him…or not. The man smirked at his own thoughts about his _captain_. They had traveled together for months, before she decided to up and disappear. She would pay dearly for making him wait for her body. The ranger had already, disrobed himself back in his room and now all he had on were a pair of grey breeches, unbuttoned and slipping dangerously down his hips. He continued to stare at her sleeping form, his pants growing uncomfortably tight, and his lust growing unbearably stronger. This man was not the paladin, he would not court her, but instead he would awaken that sleeping demon inside of her; one whom she awoke inside of him long ago.

-------

"Excuse me…Bishop?" The sun elf stood at his door dressed in a simple nightgown her eyes cast down to the floor. The ranger who had been lounging on his bed with hands behind his head, snorted.

"What do you want?" His voice sent a chill down her spine as it always did when he spoke to her. There was something about the man that led Exlen to want to get to know him, and so ever since their first meeting at the Sunken Flagon she had been having talks with him. When the man joined her party she began going into his room every night at midnight in order to talk to him. The young elf walked over to him and sat beside him on his bed, a blush tinting her dark cheeks.

The ranger cocked an eyebrow at her new position. "Girl, if you aren't going to put out I suggest you get up before I decide to force you." He sat up bringing his face close to hers. "You and I both know that you are not here to strike meaningless conversion with me today." He swung his body around so that now his legs were on either side of her and his bare chest was pressed against her back. The man moved her sun bleached hair and placed his lips against her neck. The elf squealed at the feeling of the man's lips on her skin, turning her head to get away from him. He growled at this and bit into her neck earning a scream from the frightened elf. He smiled looking at the large bruise he created on her skin.

Exlen whimpered as she felt Bishop's hot breath against her pointed ear. "So you are nothing but another wench, who wants me to pleasure them." He stated, playfully nipping her ear. The sun elf moaned, leaning back into him. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

"No, Bishop…I'm not…" The sorcerer panted feeling lost in the newly developed passion she felt for the ranger. "Bishop…Stop it!" The ranger growled in annoyance.

"Don't you dare order me around! If anything I should have you on your knees pleasuring me." There was a mischievous flash in his amber eyes. "No…I think I will have you do that." The elf gasped, jumping up and stepping away from him.

"Bishop…I can't do anything like that…" The man stood up and walked to the door closing and locking it.

"It's not like you have any choice in the matter." He folded his arms against his chest. "Take off your clothes." He commanded.

Exlen froze her mouth open; she was at a loss for words. She knew that Bishop was a very dangerous man to be alone with but she never once thought that he would do this.

"Are you going to take them off or do I have to rip them off for you?" The sun elf gulped. If she didn't do what he said he would surely take her by force, maybe cooperating with him was her only choice. She blushed knowing that she wore nothing under her gown. Her hands trembled as she grabbed the hem of her dress and after a slight hesitation she pulled the nightgown over her head, letting it drop to the ground. Bishop walked around her, surveying her naked form.

"Good girl," he commented before sitting on the edge of his bed. "Get over here and kneel before me." She did exactly as told while trying to cover her exposed body.

"Oh, no need to hide yourself, _dear_. Your body is better than I ever imagined, who have guessed that you had such a nice bust under those robes of yours." She removed the arms that were shielding her body from his lust filled eyes. "Good girl. You know what to do next." The man smirked down at the young elf and let out a chuckle.

"Oh, come on. Even virgins have to learn how to please someone." This caused the girl to blush even more, she looked at the man's crotch before slowly placing her hands at the waist of his pants, pulling them down slowly. The material passed his hips, revealing the dark coarse hairs that lead down to his manhood; she took a deep breath before pulling the pants past his knees and letting them fall to his ankles.

Exlen gasped at the sight of the throbbing organ before her. She could not look away from fleshy length that shined and glistened before her. Why hadn't Bishop told her such beautiful thing laid behind a prison of armor and cotton cloth? The elf looked up at the man, who was now smirking down at her and noticed how handsome he really was. There he sat before her in all his glory, like a god and she knelt before him ready to receive his blessing. Bishop then moved his hips forward slightly making his hard length touch her lips, coating them with its seeping fluids.

The sun elf licked her lips, tasting him. It was like nothing she tasted before, for it was bitter and salty but also sweet. Exlen opened her mouth letting the head of the organ enter and her tongue dashed out to meet it and savor more of its exotic flavor. She slowly sucked on the head, until a hand grabbed hair and forced her to take it all in her mouth. She gagged as the organ slid past her tongue and down her throat. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she began to move her tongue around the hard length. Bishop grunted, continuing to thrust down her throat. His organ began to burn with the need for release and there was no time to waste, but before he could thrust into her mouth again her hand wrapped around the base of his length massaging his balls. The ranger's eyes flickered shut as she began to take control of his body. His hand let go of her hair and lay limp at his side as waves of pleasure began to fill his body. Taking the organ back into her mouth again, the sun elf licked and sucked the pulsing flesh as it prepared to weep once more. She removed her hand from the underside of the shaft and placed both of her hands on his strong thighs. Bishop threw his head back moaning as his seed burst from his loins and into the elf's naughty mouth.

Exlen blinked as she felt the hot liquid fill her mouth and the organ before her go limp. She swallowed every bit that poured into her mouth but he was still hungry for it. The sun elf licked up and down the length desperately wanting more of it, until a strong hand met with her cheek throwing her to the ground. Exlen looked up at Bishop who looked extremely tired while holding her burning cheek in her hands. Bishop stepped out of his pants and lay back on his bed.

"Get over here." Exlen nodded and soon stood in front of him, but not for long. Bishop's pulled her body down towards his smirking. The elf's body clashed with his as he wrapped his arms around the girl. Resisting the urge to take her right then and there, the ranger kissed the elf roughly; nibbling on her lips and tongue. Exlen pulled back looking down at him, her emerald eyes looked clashed with his amber, causing a new feeling to rush through her. Before she knew it, the elf was biting the ranger's neck while grinding her body against his, feeding her need for more. She wanted more.

She kissed the bruise she made on his neck slightly, before moaning his name passionately. He looked back at her with an expression she could not read.

"Do you want to lose your innocence or no? Don't play with me girl." Bishop growled and narrowed his eyes as he spoke. She shook her head and rolled off of him and onto the soft sheets.

"No I don't…Not yet." She looked at the man in front of her. He was the most dangerous yet, most beautiful man she had ever seen and now that she had tasted his sweet nectar, she felt herself building a different kind of passion for him.

_No, I can't be…I couldn't have…_

Bishop watched her, seeing her eyes flicker and spark with uncertain emotion. He swore to himself and wrapped an arm around her waist, staring into her eyes once more. "Shut up and sleep." He said before closing his own eyes and letting sleep take him. The elf huddled closer to him, laying her head against his chest before going to sleep.

-------

His heart pounded with the anticipation of what he was going to do to her. He could not wait to have the powerful sorcerer, writhing beneath him and shouting his name while being claimed his. The ranger's pants were now entirely too tight for him and even though they were practically falling off of his hips, he would have to wait until she awoke. To hasten her awakening the ranger walked her to her bed and climbed on top of the elf. There he leaned down and gently blew his breath against her neck. She responded with a small moan and moved her head to expose more of her neck.

The ranger smirked. "You are awake then."

Exlen slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man above her. "Bishop? What are you do-"

"Don't act like you don't know. Tell me why after you disappeared for months I should not take what rightfully belongs to me?" The sun elf blinked still weary from her sleep and the journey back to her keep. She was not sure if she had heard the ranger correctly.

"Bishop, what are you talking about?" The ranger sneered and a deep growl escaped his throat causing the young elf to bite her lip.

"Oh, did we forget that we left the keep for months without telling anymore where we were?" Exlen opened her mouth her respond but Bishop cut her off. "I'm not a fool like all of the others. They think you ran away because you couldn't deal with the deaths of your so called 'friends', but I think that there was something more to it…" He threw the covers off of her and grinned. "And you even made it easier for me to access. If I cared enough I would have thanked you."

Exlen gasped and pulled her nightshirt down as far as she could. "I beg you Bishop…" She placed a hand on his cheek, gently running her thumb across the stubble on his chin. "Please don't do this…I'm not ready…"

The ranger laughed. He buried his face within the crook her of neck and laughed. The elf beneath him put her arms around him and pulled his body closer. She ran her hands along the smooth, but scarred, skin of his back and closed her eyes. Then the laughter stopped and was replaced with an animalistic growl. The elf felt her legs being forced open and a hand gripping her wrist, forcing her to push the remainder of the ranger's pants off of his hips.

Exlen, in a vain attempt, tried to close her legs. "Bishop…I…we can't." The man looked into her eyes.

"You once told me you have deep _feelings_ for me…"

The sorceress blinked. "Yes, I lov-"

"Then," he brought his lips to her ear. "Let me show you how attached I am to you…" He shifted his weight slightly and positioned himself in front of her entrance. The young elf below him squealed in terror and began to thrash about trying to get away from his need to satisfy himself. "No girl. Don't do that…" He nibbled on her ear and whispered. "No matter what you say, I am taking you. But I would rather have you willingly do it…" His tongue darted out as he licked her ear lobes.

The sun elf shivered and closed her eyes. She cared for this man so much already; why not repay him for all he has done for her? He was only asking for one thing, but it was her choice of who to give it to. Bishop was extremely handsome not quite charming, but that brutish part of his nature is what attracted her to him. Ever since she first stepped into the Sunken Flagon she had wanted to be near him. Didn't she want this in the end? To be with him completely…To join with him…She wanted this, she wanted him. She opened her eyes and looked straight into his amber eyes. The man lowered his lips towards hers and captured them in a passionate kiss. Exlen melted into his kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist. She knew this would hurt, but it would feel better with Bishop there right? Crimson slid down her lip as she felt the organ press into her, forcing and tearing open a new pathway into her body. She felt his lips touch hers again but she could not help but think:

_Am I really ready?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------- _

Please review! The next chapter will be up soon!_  
_


	2. Forgiven

Hello's! Okay so here is the new chapter and it gets a little weird towards the end...Oh well!

OH! Has anyone seen The Departed? I swear to Tyr that Mark Weilburg(sp?) was playing Bishop. No really, if Bishop was a cop that was how he would be. Okay I'll stop fangirling.

Enjoy the story!

**I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Forgiven**

"Alright lass!! You sure out did yourself!" The dwarf exclaimed, holding up his new robe and simultaneously hugging the sun elf. "Are their any surprises on this thing?" The sun elf smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not going to tell you, Khelgar. You will just have to figure it out yourself!" Exlen groped through the bag and her eyes lit up once she found the item that she was looking for. "And here is a new pair of boots for you." The young elf handed the boots over to him but Khelgar put up his hand to push the girl away. "What's wrong?" The dwarf looked to the floor and sighed.

"You can't just _give_ all of this these things to me. I'd rather work for my rewards." Neeshka gasped.

"Did the stubby dwarf get mention the word work? Because if I remember correctly he has a gut the size of Bishop's ego and an appetite to match." The ranger, who was leaning against the wall next to the sitting sun elf, glared at her.

"Watch it." He spat with a murderous look in his eye. Exlen shook her head and pushed the boots into Khelgar's arms.

"You will take those boots, Khelgar, and you will like them. After I went through all of the trouble to carry everything back here. Then again," Her eyes dropped down to the wooden floor. "I did leave you all for months. Please, everyone, accept what I have to offer you…because it is one of the only ways that I can apologize to you all for my unannounced leave." Her hands were now balled up into fists in her lap and her frame shook slightly as she thought of what she had done to them all. "I disrespected all of you by leaving like that…I just…" The sun elf felt a strong comforting hand on her shoulder and she slowly lifted her head to look at the person.

"It is alright, m'lady." The paladin squeezed her shoulder gently, all the while staring into her emerald eyes. "You obviously needed sometime alone after the final battle. I cannot fault you for your actions."

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Casavir."

"You are welcome, m'lady."

"If you touch her again, don't expect to have hands for very long." Bishop hissed at Casavir stepping away from his wall and moving closer to the other man. Casavir stood his ground and looked at the ranger with distain.

"I believe that our leader is not your property, nor will she ever be anyone's property, ranger." The paladin watched as the ranger walked around the table and up to him.

"What did I tell you about defending her, _paladin_?" Bishop stepped closer to the paladin and cracked his knuckles. This paladin of Tyr always wanted to defend her when she could obviously defend herself and that just pissed Bishop off. He knew about the other's feelings for his woman and the paladin never masked it well. Just because the journey they took was over and Neverwinter was saved, doesn't mean that the paladin could charm the girl into being with him. Besides, she was never even interested in him. Casavir glared down at the arrogant man in front of him.

"Would you be kind enough to step away, Bishop, I'm not in the mood for your games today."

"Games?" Bishop was now fuming; usually he never got this heated when talking to the paladin, but now he was angry enough to slit the man's throat right here and there. "Do you want to live to see another day?" He grabbed the paladin's shoulders and pushed him away from him and the sun elf.

"Do you two always have to fight over the leader like two dogs scraping over a bone?" questioned Sand, who was seated at the table across from Exlen. "If you both are that pent up sexually…Then I advise you to ask the girl to take turns or have a threesome." There was a screeching silence as everyone within the establishment turned around to gawk at the moon elf.

Exlen blushed. "Sand…that really wouldn't be appropriate at all…" She said her voice barely above a whisper. The moon elf rolled his eyes and looked at his fellow elf.

"It seems to be the only solution to this little problem that the boys are having." The ranger growled at the wizard. "I'm sorry did I offend you? Or did you have trouble comprehending what I said?" Bishop now changed the target of his wrath from the paladin to that smart mouthed wizard who never knew when to shut his mouth. Before he could make it over to the wizard, small arms wrapped around his waist and held him back.

"Bishop…" Pleaded the sun elf's voice from behind him, "I really don't want any fights today so please calm down." The ranger grunted as the elf released him from her embrace and sat in the chair that the elf left vacant. She frowned.

"That isn't fair at all! I was sitting there!" He patted his leg with a devious smirk upon his face.

"You can sit right here."

Casavir was ready to hammer the ranger into pieces but before he could get the chance his heart stopped from the scene playing out before him. Exlen had sat on the rangers lap and not only that, the ranger began sucking on the girl's neck. Once again the Phoenix Tail was silent. He watched in horror as the ranger's hand wandered down the sun elf's arm and rested on her inner thigh. He turned away as the hand began caressing and gently squeezing the young elf's flesh. Bishop smirked knowing exactly how this was affecting the paladin. The woman he had feelings for was being pleasured by his rival right in front of him and he couldn't do a thing about it. Casavir who could no longer stand the sight of the couple, turned away from the two and stamped towards the door leaving the inn.

The sun elf's face burned with embarrassment. What was going through Bishop's mind to think that this was okay? Sure she had a relationship with the man but it was kept under wraps and if they did show any kind of interest in one another it was when they were opening flirting or having long conversations away from the rest of the group. Never had they ever displayed this level of affections in front of others. Bishop most likely did not care, since it was the sun elf who requested that their relationship never be brought into the light, he placed one last kiss on the young elf's neck before looking up at the petrified figures in front of him.

"Is there something you all need?" he asked sliding an arm around the waist of the also petrified sun elf. Exlen sighed and leaned back against the ranger, her head resting against his armor clad chest.

_No use hiding it since they all know about it now…_

"Yeah…actually." Neeshka sat across from the newly revealed couple and smirked. "When in the hells did this happen? Exleeen, you have something you want to say to us?"

"I agree!" shouted Khelgar. "Lass, you haven't been keeping a secret from us have you?"

Exlen frantically waved her hands in front of herself and laughed. "No…I-I have not!" The elf leaned forward and dug her hands into the huge grey sack again. "Here it's time to give Neeshka her presents!" The tiefling stood up out of her chair, her tail wagging with excitement.

"Really! What did you bring me?" The sun elf smiled and pulled out a set of black leather armor and matching boots.

"Here Neeshka, the man who give this to me said that the armor helps the wearer detect traps more easily and makes them seemingly invisible with low enough light. The boots have haste magic infused within them." She watched as the tiefling's eyes lit up and then ran out of the inn door, no doubt going to try out the items she had given her.

"Ay lass! That trick might have worked on goat girl but that won't have any effect on me." Sand nodded in agreement with the dwarf.

"I concur."

The sun elf sighed and looked at the two. She knew that they both wouldn't back down until they found out, especially Khelgar; he ran into the Temple of Tyr demanding that she make him her champion and she permitted him to do so. What could she do against such a stubborn little man?

"Well, I'm not telling you." She replied leaning back into the ranger's chest again. The dwarf slammed his fist against the wooden table, causing the table to nearly topple over from his assault. "It's none of your business anyway." The moon elf rested his elbows on the table and laced his thin fingers together.

"No it may not be…but it seems very strange that you and that beast of a man would be so close when you have only been in the Keep for not even a day. Would you care to enlighten us?" Exlen frowned.

"No I would not." The dwarf raised his hands to the heavens.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Are you deaf dwarf?" asked Bishop who had also had enough of their questioning. "Or did you not hear her say that this was none of your business?"

"Shut up ranger, I don't know what you said to force her into this but I'm not going to have it!" shouted the dwarf whose face was now red as a tomato. The ranger smirked and ran a hand down the elf's arm and ended the action at mid-thigh.

"You know damn well that I didn't force her dwarf. Are you upset because I'm her lover and not your good friend and fellow holy man the paladin?" he snickered as the dwarf punched a hole into the table.

"Don't you dare-"

The ranger laughed at the dwarf's anger. "Why so angry, dwarf? Is it because monks never get to lay down with a wench and paladins are so pent up that they are nearly bursting at the seams with need?" Exlen placed her hand over the ranger's.

"Bishop…" He ignored her pleas to stop continuing his verbal assault.

"Oh is the little dwarf angry? Well, why don't you find yourself a little dwarven girl and use her to still your anger…oh that's right you can't!" A loud boisterous laugh escaped from the throat of the ranger as his eyes looked upon the face of the dwarf. It was absolutely hilarious! His face was redder than the blood of the rabbit that Karnwyr slaughtered the other day. The elf on his lap bit her bit in frustration. On one side her friend was about to explode with anger and on the other her lover was going to pass out from laughing so hard. What could she do to stop this situation from getting any worst?

Khelgar, in one swift motion kicked the table in between. It flew sideways into the wall near the fireplace where it shattered into pieces of wood and dust.

"Ranger!" he growled getting into his fighting stance. Bishop stopped laughing and tapped the elf on the leg. She stood up and pressed her palms into the chest of the ranger who had just gotten up from his seat.

"Stop this! This is no place or time to fight!" A strong hand grabbed her wrist and threw her from the middle of the two.

"You wouldn't want your pretty little face to get scratched now would you? So move aside and let us men talk." Bishop smirked turning his attention to the fuming monk. "Come on you sex-starved bastard!" He raised his fist eager for the dwarf to come at him. With a loud roar Khelgar launched himself at the ranger, but before he could make it a cone of fire suddenly appeared, blocking his path to the ranger.

"By Tyr's right buttock," he cursed looking to the sorcerer. "You…?" He was at a loss for words. Did his eyes just fail him or did he see what he thought he saw? "Lass?"

"Stop it, right now!!" Exlen her voice was loud and slightly distorted, some what similar to that of how a dragon spoke. "Khelgar and Sand I am warning you, cease all questioning or I will burn you live!"

"Please avoid burning down my inn at all costs!" Sal shouted from across the room.

"You sound like that girl, Qara." Said moon elf and dwarf in unison. Exlen huffed clouds of black smoke pouring out of her nose before dissipating into the air, she stalked over to the grinning ranger, grabbed his hand and her fallen sack then left the inn.

Once outside she thrust the sack into the arms of the ranger and folded her arms, glaring at him.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" She screamed her voice still dripping with a draconic accent. "You knew that I wanted to break it to them in an appropriate place with an appropriate time and manner. Not by sitting on your lap and letting you have your way with me!" Luckily for the young elf not too many people were outside at the moment and the few that were, were either busy working or busy pretending to be working.

"You enjoy it." He commented throwing the sack over his shoulder, his cocky grin still plastered on his face.

"Cocksure asshole…" she replied her accent now completely gone. The ranger bent down to her level and placed her chin between his thumb and index finger, moving her face closer to his.

"Sure, I'll let you lick it," His voice now dropped to nearly a whisper. "Since your mouth is so talented at what it does…" Exlen gasped as she felt something soft and slick touch her cheek, then nearly moaned in realization of what it was. "See ya." Bishop left heading up the hill towards the castle, leaving an embarrassed and unsatisfied sun elf behind. The elf touched her cheek smiling before turning in the opposite direction and heading towards the fields.

---------

Exlen smiled up at the sky as she laid the small meadow just outside of the keep. She had returned to this place just yesterday and Lord Nasher must have already been informed that she was back at the keep. Soon she would be summoned to Neverwinter's Castle in order to receive her punishment or something, maybe they would just send it in the mail; the sun elf stared up at the sky wondering what was in store for her. Would Nasher actually go through with his threat that she would be imprisoned or would he pardon her because of her situation? She was scared and frightened not because of the deaths of her friends but because of….because of…

"Because of…"

"_Because you knew that you could no longer hide…"_

The sorceress gasped and sat up looking around frantically for the person that the voice belonged to. "Who's there?!" she shouted standing and preparing herself to attack. No one was around, the farmers had completed their work for the day and the Greycloak patrol passed minutes ago. She looked around again but saw nothing except the green fields around her and the keep's walls in the distance.

"_Why so jittery? Are you scared of the truth? Or embarrassed because of it?"_ There is was again that voice, it sounded harsh and emotionless but also, it sounded like that of a woman's. _"You really need to get over it and move on…"_

"Be quiet and show yourself!" she snarled in response.

"_As you wish."_ Then there was a burst of light. Exlen brought up her arms to shield her eyes from the brightness, soon the light dimmed and her eyes widened at what she saw before her; a woman, a woman identical to her. The sun elf's mouth was agape as she studied the form before her. Long amethyst colored hair flowed from her head and ended at her calves, her body was scarcely covered by black cloth. One piece of the material served as some type of top with no sleeves that covered only her breasts, leaving her shoulders and midriff bare. The last piece of cloth was wrapped around her waist and it extended down past her ankles in a diagonal matter, leaving a long bronze leg exposed. She also wore an assortment of jewelry, silver bracelets and anklets decorated her limbs and a long silver chain with a large colorless stone laid gracefully on her neck; even her ears were embellished with silver strings that dropped down to her jaw bone.

"What…who are you?" Asked the sorcerer, dropping her guard slightly, Bishop would have scolded her for this but what he didn't know could not hurt him.

"_You think of him with everything you do."_ The woman stated as black wings unfurled from behind her extending out at least ten feet from what Exlen could judge. This creature had to be a demon or something from the Nine Hells itself!

Exlen jumped back and her hands started to glow with a blue light. "Go back to the Nine Hells demon, before I'm forced to send you to oblivion!" The woman simply smiled and opened her purple eyes.

"_You could not defeat me if you tried. But I'm not here to fight at the moment; I'm simply here to talk to you since your, no, our awakening has been triggered." _The woman looked around at the land and frowned in disgust.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Awakening, what was this demon talking about?

"_For your information I'm not a demon. I'm something of another sort but this is not the place or time to speak of it. I'm here to speak of your relationship with that man." _The elf narrowed her eyes a bit.

"What _man_ are you talking about?"The woman in front of her flipped her hair out of her face and rolled her eyes.

"_You know exactly what man I'm talking about. The rough looking man with the tattoo on his neck and whose appendages you like to put your mouth on."_

She blushed a bit. "You mean, Bishop."

"_See, how you say his name. You have fallen hard for him, have you not?"_

"That is none of your business!" She shouted, turning her back on the woman and leading towards the keep.

"_You must have. You are not the only one who feels that way about the one they love…" _There was a brief silence before she continued. _"And would allow them to do anything to you, forgiven."_

"Huh?" Exlen whipped around only to see that the woman was gone. _What did that woman mean by that? I'll ask…No. I won't tell anyone about this for it probably was a hallucination or something of that sort._ The young elf glanced back at where the woman formally stood before walking back to the keep and pondering what she said.

---------

After her encounter with the demon or woman, Exlen went straight to her room in the castle and refused to come out, ignoring all of the summons and calls for her. Now she sat in her room feeling more than little lonely. She rested her chin on her knees and leaned back against the space between the desk and the wall, hiding her from whoever might burst in and find her. Tears clouded her eyes as she rolled up her sleeves exposing the purple marks of bruising flesh on her wrists; she ran a finger over the wounds wincing. Her wrists, her hips, and even inside of her ached. Her stomach began to turn as she was reminded of what the cause of it all was. She felt so dirty…

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The young elf jumped at the sound of the knocking and hurried to pull her shirts sleeves down. "I know you are in there, open up." One giant tear slid down her cheek as she whispered a spell to unlock the door. The owner of the voice walked into the room and shut the door behind him locking it again. "What the hell are you hiding for?" inquired the voice as he moved closer to where the elf was hiding. Exlen whined a bit and wiped the tear away but it was too late, the ranger already saw.

Bishop put his back against the wall and slid down to floor next to the elf. "Stop crying." He ordered but the elf just covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry, Bishop…I c-can't." He rolled his eyes and grabbed both her wrists, pulling her into his lap. Exlen grabbed onto his shirt and buried her face within it.

The ranger put an arm around her waist and used a hand to lift her face up to meet his eyes. "Don't tell me this is what you did for nearly a year? Sitting in a forest by yourself _crying_. Hell, girl, if I knew you would have turned out to be such a crybaby I would have cut out your eyes when I had the-" The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang through the air and after the sound dissipated it was replaced by another; the voice of a furious woman.

"Shut up! Can you actually act like you care about me for once!" she yelled tears pouring out of her eyes. "I show affection to you, I always have! But you never show any to me…I just want to be held, Bishop! For once just your goddamn foul mouth and hold me!" After her outburst she melted back in her puddle of hurt and misery, Bishop snorted looking down at the woman.

Women always want to be so goddamn affectionate, he thought smirking. That was not in his nature, but since this elf was slightly important to him he might as well humor her. The ranger kissed the crying elf on her lips, gently pushing her back and pinning her to the floor. He continued kissing the elf until her sobs quieted and her body relaxed against his. Bishop's hand slid down her body until it found the hem of her robe's pants pulling them down. His mouth traveled down to her neck where he placed soft kisses, causing the elf to moan slightly. He grinned as he began opening the robe of the elf. Exlen wrapped her arms around his neck as he settled in between her legs; she arched her back, her mouth meeting his in a passionate kiss. The sun elf closed her eyes as she felt his tongue explore her mouth and his teeth scrape against her lips. Unconsciously, her hands traveled down to his hips and she pulled down his pants, her hands resting on his bare bottom. Bishop unclasped his lips from hers letting out an animalistic sound close to that of a growling wolf.

Bishop looked down at the woman before him, she hasn't said it once. Not once, since she came back has she called him that stupid nickname. It was stupid that he had grown accustomed to hearing her speak it. His amber eyes locked with her emerald ones as the elf began removing his shirt. Soon the both of them were completely naked and the tension between them was building. Exlen pushed her hips up grinding against the hardened flesh of Bishop's member; she smiled as she felt some of his precum slide down her legs. The ranger growled moving his hips against hers, their bodies burning for one another. The elf wrapped her arms around his neck; again their lips close enough for another kiss. For moment they both stopped moving, their hearts pounding as they stared at the other, they both were so close to becoming one. Exlen's eyes smiled as Bishop's pleaded for something, she grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together.

"Go ahead, my wolf."

------------------

And that's a wrap. Please review and the next chapter should be up soon.


	3. Wolf

Hello all! Here is the third installment of SoE so rejoice.

Okay too stop any confusion before you begin read this: Next two chapters are flashbacks.

Thank you and enjoy!

---------------------- 

**Chapter 3: Wolf**

The elf walked about the Sunken Flagon serving drinks and food to the many customers that had recently flooded her uncle's inn. Before she went out to find Caleb she decided to help out her uncle during this hectic wave of customers. She borrowed a dress from Neeshka, no doubt stolen by the tiefling, and marched out into the ocean of drunks, punks and overly friendly men.

"Thank you, sir, and have a good night!" She bowed and left the table, leaving the drunk there drooling. Her green dress was snug and showed more cleavage than she had hoped it would.

------

"There! Those suckers are going to be drooling all over you for sure!" Neeshka pulled on the back strings and Exlen gasped.

"Please stop! I'm going to suffocate!!" She placed her hands on her chest gasping for air. Neeshka grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the mirror.

"See you look fine, stop exaggerating!" The tiefling smiled her tail moving around excitedly. "And I have something for you to do since you cut me…" The elf turned around and frowned.

"I'm sorry about that; you shouldn't have jumped in front of me while I was attacking those zombies!" Exlen huffed staring at her chest which was bursting out of the dress. "Neeshka, this is really tight…" The tiefling laughed and poked the elf in the stomach.

"Look at you and your small waist!" She laughed and poked the elf in the stomach again. "You must be throwing up all of the food you eat."

"Whatever," Exlen looked back down at her chest. "Thanks to you, I'm probably going to get groped by more than a few drunks tonight."

"Actually," The horned girl sat down on her friend's bed crossing her legs. "I was hoping that one would…one like that man who has been eyeing you ever since you stepped foot in here." The elf raised one blonde eyebrow at her. "Yeah, you know that dark scary guy who has his own table…"

"I know who you are talking about! But I can't approach him or anyone dressed as a streetwalker!" Neeshka smirked.

"I knew you were interested in him."

"I'm not…he's just…attractive for a human." The thief rolled her eyes.

"Get out there and serve some drinks! Oh, and before the night is over you better give that man a kiss on the cheek or let him grope you good, or else." The elf hiked up her skirt and walked out of her room fuming.

-----

The young elf sighed as she glanced towards the man in the corner; she gasped feeling her heart skip a beat as she found out that the man was looking right back at her. She panicked and scurried away and out of the sight of the man.

For the rest of the night Exlen avoided the man and ignored her urge to glance at him when she felt his eyes burning into her back. Soon all of the customers were gone and even Duncan and the bartender, Sal, had gone to bed. The elf wiped down the tables shaking, for the man was still there and still staring at her. She shivered as she noticed that the table she had wiped down was the last before his table. No, she couldn't go over there and possible get molested by that man, but on the other hand he was very handsome. Exlen smiled to herself as she imagined running her fingers through his messy brown locks while feeling his stubble scratch against her cheek as they embraced.

_Oh god._ She blushed so much that it was even visible on her brown skin while she walked over to the human's table. _Why did I just think of that? It must be because of how tight this dress is. Yes, that has to be it. At least he can't see me blushing, thank the gods that he is staring at the tankard in front of him._ Exlen gulped as she moved closer and closer to the man. Once she reached his table she immediately started washing it. While she cleaned up his table she kept her eyes averted away from him, but as soon as she was finished she felt a gloved hand grab her wrist and yank her backwards.

"What are you-" The man yanked her arm back again, forcing the elf to sit in the chair next to the man, in order to avoid falling to the ground.

"Listen, bitch," snarled the man as he looked her in the eye, his features twisted into a mask of pure rage. "If you _ever_ ignore me like that ever again, I'll join you in that kitchen and beat you for all your worth. Got that?" She nodded staring at the man. "What?" He snapped.

"Well…I…"

The man took a drink from the tankard and growled. "Do you have something to say?" Exlen looked away from him blushing again.

"Well, I'm supposed to…"

"Supposed to what?" The elf leaned over and quickly kissed the man on the cheek. "What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?"

Exlen's eyes widened in fear, "I'm sorry!" she yelped as she ran away from the enraged man.

------

For the next few days Exlen deliberately kept herself busy with the task of gaining entrance to the Blacklake district. She had met with Caleb, robbed a shopkeeper, killed a group of the City Watch, talked to Moire, bribed the Watch to give Moire control of the docks, burnt down the City Watch headquarters, met with Axle, escorted weapons smugglers to a warehouse, annihilated the troop of City Watchman that stormed the warehouse and nearly got into a fight with a group of mages outside of her uncle's inn. The sun elf sighed as the rest of her companions entered the Flagon after Duncan declared that the girl, Qara, was to work there in order to pay off the damages for the place. The girl huffed and brushed past Exlen nearly knocking her over and into the side of the building. Exlen glared daggers at the girl who failed to look back or apologize. She knew she wasn't going to like her.

Once in the Flagon, Exlen headed straight for her room not even looking in the direction of the man who sat near the fireplace. Now she sat there in her room rummaging through her pack, she smiled pulling out a long silver chain. She hoped to give this to him to apologize for her rudeness and possibly get the chance to kiss him again. Even though he screamed at her for doing so, that night when she ran away from him she touched her lips grinning like a girl who had received her first kiss. Her lips still tingled after the feel of the man's skin was gone. Wow, she didn't even know his name hopefully she'll get that in exchange for the gift.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to sleep, the elf sneaked about the inn heading towards the main room. She peered her head into the doorway looking about the room for her target. A smile spread across her face as she saw the man; he had pulled a chair up closer to the fireplace and was fiddling with an arrow in his hands. Taking a deep breath, the elf emerged from her hiding place and walked over to the fireplace, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest with each step she took.

_Gods, I should have dressed better!_ She mentally slapped herself for wearing only a nightgown and nothing else. _I don't know if he is going to accept this but…_

"Um, excuse me…?" The man grumbled and continued staring into the fire. "Do you mind if I pull up a chair?" He didn't respond so Exlen grabbed a chair from the table and placed it next to him, taking her seat. Exlen blushed looking at the man; he was so handsome! "Umm, I…"

The man sucked his teeth and looked her over. "If I wanted a wench, I'd go to a brothel. Now piss off." The elf sat there eyes wide with shock.

"No…I-I wanted to apologize." She shuttered, holding the chain out to him. He snorted.

"Don't make me laugh. You think that this trivial thing will win me over? It takes a lot more than that, honey." He turned to her dropping the arrow on the floor. Exlen blushed as she stood up from her seat and, as if lead by some unknown force, sat in the man's lap straddling him. The man smirked looking down at her. "Smart girl."

She blinked realizing where she was and who she was sitting on. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The young elf made an attempt to get up but one strong arm wrapped around her waist keeping her in place.

"Oh, girl, don't be sorry." He rubbed the inside of her thigh.

"Wait…I don't want to go to bed with you!" The man glared at her.

"Why the hell are you on my lap, barely clothed and panting like a bitch in heat?" Exlen leaned over her chest pressing against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. She whimpered as she felt his stubble brush lightly against her cheek. She leaned back up smiling.

"It looks good on you…" The man only grunted in response, so Exlen leaned forward pressing her lips against his cheek.

"Oh, you're asking for it." The elf opened her mouth to speak but before she could do so, she was thrown onto the floor with the handsome man on top of her. "I should take you right here and now."

"No. I don't want to sleep with you yet." The man's amber eyes flickered.

"Yet? Why waste your time and wait?" He brought his lips to her pointed ear and nibbled on it lightly. The elf moaned putting her arms around him once more. She gave him the necklace and now she wanted something in return.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name."

"It's Bishop." She smiled up at him.

"Bishop…I promise to let you have your go at me but not tonight, we've only just met." Bishop snorted as he began kissing her neck. "And get your hands away from…okay…" A low moan escaped from her lips once again as the man bit into her neck and slid a hand under her gown, fondling her breasts. Just before she could get used to the feeling, Bishop stood up and looked down at her.

"I'll hold you to that, girl…Exlen is it?" He stuffed the chain into his shirt as Exlen stood up. She pouted feeling too far away from him. "What now, girl? Cutesy faces don't work on me."

"Umm," she looked down at her feet. "Can I get a hug goodnight?"

"Whatever," With that she flung her arms around him, hugging the man tightly. He snorted watching her bury her face into his chest. So this was the niece of the man he hated, pretty good looking but was she as stupid as her uncle. Hopefully he would be able to bed her the next time they met. Bishop hugged the girl back then slapped her hard on the ass, causing her to yelp in pain and let go of him. "Happy?" She smiled up at him. "Good, now leave me alone." Exlen reached up and kissed him on the cheek before skipping off to bed.

The next day Exlen was off to Old Owl Well and for nearly a month she would be away from her beloved Bishop. Before she left she had caught Bishop coming out of his room.

"Bishop!" she called running over to him.

He looked down at the sun elf seeming annoyed by something. "Look, I don't care where you are going or how long you are going for." Exlen blinked, how did he know what she was going to say?

"Are you always in such a foul mood?" The man leaned back against the wall next to the door of his room.

"Yeah, when there are little bitches pestering me all of the time, I tend to get a little angry. Any person in their right mind would." That just pissed the sorcerer off. She was trying to be polite to him but first thing in the morning he had to be a bastard. Before she didn't mind this from him, because he was so attractive and it just added to his aura, now she wanted to choke the asshole.

"Oh, did I make you angry?" he asked mockingly. "Tough. Go into your room and cry if you want to, or leave, either way I don't give a damn." Bishop smirked, looking down at the fuming elf. One of the only joys in his life was aggravating others to the point that they either wanted to kill him, or, never speak to him ever again. Both choices made him happy since he might be able to shed someone's blood.

"Were you raped or something as a kid? Because you sure seem to be a prick all of the time and here I thought that you might have been attracted to women…" Exlen was glaring up at the man, standing so close that their bodies were almost touching. She flipped her hair, exposing the mark that Bishop left on her neck last night. "But maybe you like males better. Sad really, I was hoping that the mark you left on my neck meant something…" She placed a hand on his chest, smiling. "You could have told me, Bishop, I would have understood." Exlen pushed away from him and began walking down the hall. Bishop growled, his anger reaching its boiling point.

How dare she call him that? Who did she think she was that she could talk to him like that and get away unscathed? Bishop, in all his fury, darted down the hall and grabbed hold of the elf slamming her into the wooden walls.

"Watch your mouth." He hissed. His body pinned hers to the wall and there was no way for her to get away from him. They stood there in silence glaring at one another. Amber clashed with emerald as they both were locked into an unwavering staring contest. Bishop began growling when the girl would not withdraw from the match, but instead of begging to be freed the young elf began laughing. He snarled and grabbed her chin roughly tilting it up towards his face. "What the hell is so funny?"

Exlen slid her arms around his neck and gazed into his angry eyes. She bit her lips to stifle her laughter and once she was calm enough she spoke, "You sound like a wolf. The only thing missing would be a playful nip and a lick, and then you'd be a complete and total wolf." Bishop's eyes widened at the elf's comment, but he only stayed stunned for a moment because in the next he was attacking her neck with harsh nips and kisses. "Ouch! Get off of me you animal!"

Bishop smiled and trailed his teeth against her neck, she shivered as she felt something slick and wet touch the spot of her recent and even more recently given passion marks. It traveled up her neck and to her cheeks where it rubbed against her skin like a thirsty dog would lap up water. Exlen opened her mouth to yell but Bishop licked her lips silencing her. The young elf blushed as her tongue ran over her lips, which tasted of him. She couldn't take anymore of this!

Exlen brought a hand up to his chin, her fingers rubbing the small hairs that lay there. "I'm going now." Bishop grunted in response. "Let me go." He licked her cheek again. She sighed knowing that there was now only one way to get him off of her. In one swift movement, Exlen's knee collided with Bishop's groin and he fell to the floor clutching himself. "Sorry…but I'll see you in a month. Bye." Then the elf hurried out of the hall, leaving a pained and aching Bishop on the floor.

-------

During the time that she was gone from the Flagon, Bishop sulked and brooded over their most recent exchange.

"Bitch…goddamn elven bitch!" He shouted, firing an arrow and completely missing his mark. Bishop had left Neverwinter's walls and had been camping in her woods ever since the pain in his groin subsided. For nearly a week he had been out in the woods letting out his anger at whatever moved, the ranger growled as he leaned against a tree.

_When that little wench comes back she is going to wish that she stayed in her little swamp…Little elven pretty eyed bitch!_ He spat sourly on the ground just as a large animal appeared from out behind the bushes and marched up to him. It sat on its hunches and looked up at its master.

"Karnwyr…What the _fuck_ do you want? I'm not in the mood." The wolf whined standing up and rubbing its muzzle against its master's legs. "Hell…Karnwyr." The ranger slid his body down the tree and to the ground, hugging the wolf. "She's too pretty, boy. Too goddamn pretty! Boy, she's not like the others. She doesn't want to sleep with me, she's too polite…Hell! She looks me straight in the eyes!"

Karnwyr whined again placing one of his paws on his master's shoulder. _"I noticed heart stir a few weeks ago. I saw image of elf girl. She work Flagon?"_

Bishop growled and tightened his hold on the wolf. It had been week and now his emotions were going haywire; he could not figure out what he wanted from this girl. _I want sex, but I want to feel her on my lap again. Heh, she called me an animal. I guess I am, and that's what she turned me into. I'm getting soft, letting a woman stir my emotions like this…Hell! I just need to bed her and it will all be over with! But she said she wanted to wait to have me. She sure talks a lot of shit! Calling me gay and crap, and then she gave me this chain, said it looked good on me too._

"_Bishop you shake. Calm down."_ The wolf licked the side of his master's face.

"I did that to her too you know? Karnwyr she called me a wolf." He laughed into the large wolf's grey fur. "Hell, I'm practically on a leash now!"

"_An animal can always decide to rebel against master. Bishop is good so I do not."_

"Boy, you actually have an idea there." He smirked patting him on the head. "And once she gets back I'm going to give her the time of her life, the little pretty eyed bitch."

--------

The Flagon's door burst open and a young sun elf walked into the inn smiling. "Uncle Duncan," Shouted the young elf to her uncle on the other side of the room. "I have something to discuss with you." The elf and her companions moved farther into the Flagon, she continued to her uncle while the others scattered themselves to the various places in the Sunken Flagon; all except two who followed her.

"Uncle, I…"

The half-elf raised his hands to the ceiling. "What are you doing, lass? You're picking up people left and right! What do you expect me to do, house them all?" The sun elf nodded meekly. "Gods help me!"

"But Uncle Duncan, they have fought along side me in a whole crusade against two tribes of Orcs! They deserve a place to stay since they are traveling with me from now on." The innkeeper sighed, looking at the Gnome and the tall Human.

"Are you two useful?" The Gnome perked up and began stringing his small red lute.

"Oh, yes. I sing songs about anything and everything I could find. You have a subject? Well Grobnar Gnomehands will sing to you about it!" Duncan sighed and pointed to the front of the bar.

"Just stand there and play, when requested."

Grobnar trotted merrily over to his new stage. "Aye, sir! I will sing songs to make even the lankiest strand of hair full of joy once more!"

Exlen laughed. "See, uncle, aren't you glad I brought a bard with me?" She put her hands behind her back smiling.

"Oy," Duncan's hand slapped his forehead. "I'm already getting a headache. What about you?" He directed the question at the tall man who was shadowing his niece.

"Well, I'm not sure of what I could do to help here, but I assure you I will do my best at whatever you assign me." The man answered in a deep, smooth, silky voice. Duncan waved his hand at his niece beckoning her to come over to him.

"I'll be right back, Casavir. Please wait here, this won't take long." The elf and her uncle walked off to a distant corner of the Flagon and began discussing something. A few hand gestures and loud outbursts later, the two walked back to the iron plated man.

Exlen smiled up at the man. "Casavir?"

"Yes, my lady?" The elf blushed slightly before continuing.

"We have decided-"

"You decided." Duncan interrupted.

"We have decided that you can work as a type of guard for the place. You know like throwing out the rowdy customers who are never able to keep their hands to themselves. Right, Uncle Duncan?" The half-elf shook his head.

"Not exactly…"

"Oh, I don't exactly get molested very time I wade your tables. Nope not at all." Casavir looked at the elf.

"Men molest you?"

"Well you know how drunken men get, they see a woman and decide they need to reach out and touch her. It's annoying really." The paladin nodded and clenched his fists.

"It will be my duty to make sure that you are no longer dishonored!" Exlen smiled at her uncle.

"I told you he would be more than happy to do it." She stiffened feeling a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I'm honored to take this position, my lady." The young elf nodded and stepped away from him, she shivered feeling _that_ stare focused on her.

_When did he come in? No, he must have seen it then…_

"Yes. Good. I don't start until later tonight you may rest until then."

"I understand. But would it be too forward for me to ask for you guide me to my room? I don't believe I know my way around this establishment." The elf nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Casavir, come with me." She exited the main room with the paladin right at her heels.

--------

"Hells, hells, hell yes, hells!!" A particular tiefling ran into the sun elf's room grinning like she had just stolen Lord Nasher's armor right off of his back. "Exlen!"

"Neeshka!" The startled elf grabbed her discarded towel and shielded her body from the tiefling's eyes. "Gods, learn to knock first!" The thief waved her comment off and down at the end of her bed.

"No time for time! Listen, there are waves of men pouring in to see you!!" Exlen rolled her emerald eyes.

"Stop lying." The tiefling jumped up her tail thrashing around madly.

"I'm not lying! Men are coming in asking, 'Where is that cute niece of yours Duncan?' and, 'I want to see this nice slice of kin you have stored away in here, Ol' Duncan!' Really you have fans and by the looks of it the news is spreading throughout the docks and leaking into the Merchants Quarter and, I guess someone shouted over the gates of Blacklake because some nobles have tried to get down here."

The sun elf's eyes widened and her mouth hung wide open from shock. "…"

"Yeah…I thought it would have been good to tell you, before you got mauled to death." Neeshka walked over to her drawers and searched through them. "I'll help you get dressed then…don't want to upset the men. Heh."

"I'm going to end up killing a few drunks tonight…"

A few minutes later Exlen was dressed and walking down the hall to the main room. While making her way to the entrance of the main room she heard the shouts of vigorous anticipation and impatience; this all confirmed that what Neeshka said to her was true. The elf sighed and walked through the doorway and into the belly of the beast. There was complete and total silence as she made her way across the room and to the bar; she felt all of the eyes in the room glued to her body, following her every step. Exlen grabbed the tray from off of the counter and got to work.

For nearly two hours she sauntered around the Sunken Flagon delivering drinks and food orders trying to keep her temper in check. First of all, that _other_ waitress she getting on her nerves and trying to start a fight. For the third time that night, the arrogant sorcerer bumped into Exlen and the last time the sun elf lost her footing and fell to the ground mugs and tankards flying out of her hands, spilling out all over the Flagon floor. Secondly, she was trying to get Bishop's attention. The second Exlen noticed the girl put an extra swing in her hips when she passed him, she felt like tearing the insolent bitch limb from limb.

Exlen straightened out her tan tunic that was now serving as a short dress. A few men commented about out it stopped just above her knees and showed her legs nicely, she ignored them hoping that _one_ man was looking at her. She turned her head and smiled at the ranger across the room; every time she looked his way he was always staring back at her with that lust filled gaze that made her heart race. Exlen strode across the wooden floors of the Flagon, making her way to Bishop's table.

"Would you like me to get you another, sir?" she asked removing an empty tankard from the man's table.

"Whatever." Exlen smirked turning to walk away when she felt a large hand grope her behind. The elf winked back at the man unaware of the azure eyes that watched her and Bishop's brief exchange.

----------------

That's it. The next chapter will be up soon and please review I like to hear everyone's thoughts.


	4. Storm of Fate

Here is chapter the end of the flashback sequence. I had fun with it.

Please excuse any and all grammatical errors.

Enjoy!

OH! PS. I would like to relay to my other story, a one-shot called; He Who Makes a Beast. It has a few of events that are the same as this chapter. But it is an Alternate Universe of this story Stones of Emotion.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Storm of Fate

"Um, what are you doing lass?"

"Khelgar, you know good and well that I'm stretching." The dwarf sighed.

"But in the middle of the floor?"

"Yes. It's a lot of room." The sun elf looked up at the dwarf. "What? There's nothing wrong with that."

"Lass, me and the paladin are kinda worried. Ye jumped down from the rafters just moments ago…"

"Yeah…I have to keep myself in shape. Did you forget that I'm the one who has to dodge very thing that comes our way?" Exlen lay back on the wooden floor lifting her leg up and lowering it down so that her knee was on the floor past her shoulder. "Whenever we go somewhere and a group of assholes notice that I'm a sorcerer all of the attacks come flying my way. Not to mention arrows, arrows are the bane of my existence! That is why I need someone to teach me archery or something!" She reset her leg back to its original position and jumped up looking at her companions sitting around the table. "What?!"

Neeshka stared at her like the rest of the group before speaking. "Umm, Exlen?"

"Yes?" The sun elf replied taking a seat next to the paladin.

"Didn't that hurt?"

"Not really."

"What are you talking about that didn't hurt you just broke your leg!" Everyone's head snapped towards the spastic blonde.

"Yeah, I agree with Shandra. You just dislocated your hip joint and popped it right back in!" Exlen rolled her eyes at the smiling rogue.

"Be quiet." She huffed crossing her arms. "I'm just flexible that's all." Elanee smiled at her fellow elf.

"Flexibility like yours is a very unique gift. You should be proud."

"Thank you, Elanee." Exlen replied ignoring the rogue's obnoxious laughter. "Anyway, it's time to change the subject. Sooo, Casavir what are you doing?"

The paladin looked at her curiosity then replied, "I'm eating, m'lady." A series of 'awwws' filled the room causing the sun elf to slam her fist on her table angrily.

"I don't know what the joke is between you and Elanee, and for some reason now Shandra, Neeshka, but I'm going to find out!" She turned back to Casavir. "Anyways…like I was saying, Casavir can you share?" The sun elf poked her lip out pouting.

The paladin smiled warmly down at her. "I believe I can do that." He pushed the plate in between them. "Please take whatever you want."

Exlen rejoiced and snatched a buttered roll off of his plate. "Thank you, Casavir." She bit into the roll her ears perking up a bit and her eyes widening.

Khelgar laughed picking up his tankard and pressing it to his lips. "Look at what ye done now, lad." Neeshka giggled.

"Yup. She is going to be craving buttered rolls for weeks now."

"Months," added Elanee.

Exlen finished off the roll stood up. "Uncle Duncan! A basket of rolls, please." The innkeeper sighed walking into the kitchen and bringing out a basket full of puffy and golden looking rolls. "Thank you." She said as the basket was placed in front of her; then she sat and began their disposal.

"M'lady, are you sure that you can eat all of those?" Casavir asked his voice filled with concern.

She nodded, consuming another roll. "Obviously none of you know how much food I need to consume in order to balance out the amount of energy I use everyday." The rogue looked to the druid, to the dwarf and then to the farm girl, Shandra.

"Enlighten us will you, Exlen? Why do you have to consume _so_ much energy?"

"Well," The young elf thought for a moment before continuing. "First of all I need to dodge, as I explained earlier and I'm not repeating myself. It all started back in West Harbor when I was seven years old. Some of the older children decided that they weren't going to like sun elves that day, so they beat me up. The only thing that stopped them was my foster father that came running to my aid just in time. Then after he bandaged all of my cuts and bruises, he sent me straight to the village acrobat saying that I needed to learn how to dodge since I obviously I'm not capable of handling myself in a one-on-one battle with swords. And ever since that day I've been jumping, running, evading, what have you, attacks on my person."

"And that's my brother for you." Duncan commented pulling a chair up next his niece. "It's amazing that you aren't as stoic as he is. But send you to a master acrobat at age seven? Even your mother didn't start until she was at least ten."

Exlen's jaw dropped. "My mother was an acrobat?"

"No, no. You see she was a bard and a pretty deceit one at that- I shouldn't be telling you this." The half-elf turned his head away from the now interested sun elf. "Daeghun will have my head for sure."

"She was a bard? And what kind of songs did she sing?" asked Exlen.

"Love songs. Hey! No more questions." The innkeeper stood up and put the chair back at the table it belonged to. "It's late. You all should be going to bed soon." With that Duncan walked back over to the bar and stuck up another conversion with Sal. Exlen sighed, pushed her chair back and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed."

"Shall I escort you, m'lady?" Exlen blinked looking down at the paladin, and then she felt it again. That hungry stare, coming from those amber eyes of Bishop's; he was watching her but at this point the young sun elf could careless. He had not spoken to her since she had returned from Old Owl Well nearly two weeks ago and the only interactions they had were the vulgar touches and snide remarks he made even she served him his meals. Casavir stood up and offered Exlen his arm and she took it. While they exited the main room, Exlen rested her head against the paladin's bicep all the while looking straight at the man as they passed his line of sight.

Soon the two reached the door of the elven sorcerer's bedroom and said goodnight to each other, Exlen proceeded inside began undressing herself. As she pulled her nightgown over her head and slipped into bed she heard a low mewing coming from her left. She glanced over and watched as a white and ginger striped cat jumped onto the bed, curling up on the empty pillow next to her master's head.

"Tasha," she reached out and stoked the fur on the cat's back. "You can't hide in this room forever. You have to go out and meet everyone, all of my new friends." The ginger striped cat flattened her ears. "They're really nice." Tasha mewed loudly in distain. "That's it. You are going with me on my next journey and that's final."

Tasha meowed loudly enough that it could have been mistaken for a person screaming, along with that she began thrashing her long puffy tail about and pawing at the pillow. The cat continued its tantrum until Exlen hit her lightly over the head.

"Stop it and go to sleep." Tasha finally quieted and curled back up into her ball, and Exlen turned over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling thinking.

_My mother, an acrobat and bard. So much I don't know about her and neither Uncle Duncan nor my father will tell me about it. An acrobat and bard, who sung love songs. I wish I could have heard the lot of her songs, I scarcely remember the lullaby's she sang._ Exlen closed her eyes attempted to succumb to sleep but she could not. She never could sleep well when her mother was on her mind. Instinctively a hand traveled to her chest, caressing the soft silk fabric where her scar laid just underneath. The young elf sighed, now clutching the delicate fabric, her heart was starting to ache; she felt lonely. She had many companions, friends, but she still could escape this empty feeling that she held inside of her all of her life. Exlen wanted someone to hold her, to love her, to actually let her be the weak little woman that she was; she wanted someone who would care for her deeply and someone to wake up next to in the morning. The elf sighed once more before closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her, but before that could happen a loud shout ripped though the silence in the air and tore through the wooden door to her room.

"Alarm! Alarm! Everyone grab a weapon! The Flagon is under attack!" At the sound of her uncle's distressing call, the sorcerer hopped out of bed and quickly readied herself for battle. In the next moment Exlen pulled on her blue tunic, black leggings and boots, grabbed her rapier and rushed out of her bedroom door. Once outside she noticed her uncle struggling with two green skinned outsiders.

_How in the Nine Hells did the Githyanki get here?!_ She thought briefly before chanting an incantation. A surge of static energy flowed through her body and gathered into the palm of her right hand. With a slight push she released the electric ball and it hit one of the githyanki, stunning it and in the same moment the other outsider was stunned by the same ball of electricity. Exlen snatched her rapier off of her belt and charged towards the githyanki, her sword going straight through the heart of the githyanki soldier; Duncan dealt with the other one by quickly snapping its neck.

"Hurry," he cried. "There are more in the front!" Exlen nodded and ran to the main room of the Sunken Flagon; she grimaced at the scene playing before her.

The githyanki were all over the inn clashing weapons with each one of her companions. There were so many gith that each of her companions had to be fighting at least three at a time, Exlen growled and began to chant another incantation. As she chanted her right hand became infused with the power of lighting again but this time the energy was of a much higher level. Her blonde hair that ended in between her shoulder blades rose straight up in the air as sparks began coming off of her body. Then when the energy was at its highest point, a stream of lighting shot forth from her palm, electrocuting all of the githyanki in its path; incidentally all of the gith that Khelgar, Elanee and Grobnar were fighting, the three looked back at the sorcerer thankfully before running to rid the others of the githyanki bugs.

Exlen heard a low voice from behind her and dodge just in time for the iron blade to miss cutting her head clean off. The sorcerer back flipped and held out her rapier towards the gith.

"Shall we dance?" Exlen smiled at the githyanki soldier before lunging at the gith. The outsider tried to guard itself against the on coming attack but it only let out an ugly gurgle as the cold iron of the sun elf's rapier as it tore through its heart and exited at the base of its neck. The sorcerer left the gith to fall as she prepared another spell. This time she aimed her attack at a githyanki that was trying to hide in the shadows and sneak attack the paladin. Casavir was busy hammering away at the two gith in front of him that he had no idea that another one was preparing stab him in the back, so the sorcerer decided to do him a favor and eliminate it.

Six purple missiles shot out from her palms and struck the githyanki in the head. The wretched creature snuck down to the ground and remained there motionless. Exlen stopped preparing her next spell and let out a loud clamorous laugh. Lucky for her the only gith that were left were the ones being sliced in half by Khelgar and the ones being maimed by Elanee in bear form.

Khelgar wiped the sweat dripping down his face with the back of his gloves. "Ay, lass, though I do find the heat of battle enjoyable and entertaining, why are you laughing so hard?" The sorcerer snickered and tried to stifle her giggles as she approached the dwarf.

"Hells, it died from magic missle!" The sun elf chuckled. "That's like one off the weakest, but most useful and versatile," she felt the need to add that, "spells in the book!" The sorcerer clasped her rapier on to her belt, continuing her fit of giggles.

"Everyone! That lass Shandra has been taken!" shouted Duncan from the far corner of the room near the bar.

"Hells, hells, hells! When did that happen!?" exclaimed the tiefling, but instead of one of her companions answering another voice, unfamiliar to her answered in a sarcastic tone:

"I don't know, perhaps sometime during the raid of the Flagon? I guess demon's children are born devoid of most common sense." Neeshka snarled at the leather armor clad man behind Duncan.

"Watch your mouth, brothel boy." The ranger only smirked.

"It seems you have been watching me for quite a while, and I don't take up with stalkers or demon spawn." Exlen and the rest of her companions gathered around behind Neeshka.

"All I heard was, 'Brothel boy, watching me with stalkers or demon spawn.' " The man stared at her for a moment before turning to the half-elf.

"Are all of your kin, idiots?"

"Watch it." Hissed both Duncan and Exlen, the sun elf was already on bad terms with the ranger and insulting her family did not make it any better.

"Whatever, this one has a sprig of Duskwood trapped in his boot. Means they came from deep within Luskan territory. And that's where they'd be returning to." He concluded.

"That's your territory, Bishop." Stated Duncan, whose back was currently leaning against the bar counter.

"Yeah, but it's not my problem now is it?" Bishop narrowed his amber eyes at the half-elf in front of him. "I'm not going into Luskan territory for some farm girl," His gaze fell upon the blonde haired elven woman across from him. "And certainly not with any kin of yours, Duncan."

The sorcerer glared at him, biting down on her bottom lip. "Well, fuck you too." The ranger shrugged and began inspecting his longbow.

His gloved fingers ran over the arch of wood as he replied, "I'd rather not with all of the gith and blood on the floor. Maybe after Duncan tidies up the place a bit then we can get to it, if I'm in a good enough mood."

Casavir stepped toward, his hammer raised. "You will not speak to her that way."

Bishop's turned his attention to the paladin and let out a disgusted grunt. His eyes took in the image of the paladin, and by the look on his face he did not seemed threatened or impressed by the man. On the contrary he seemed annoyed by the very presence of the man. Bishop pulled an arrow from his quiver, prepared to shoot the paladin between the eyes if necessary.

"And speaking too me that way all get you and your little whore here killed." The ranger took a step forward a present anger and fury visible in his eyes. Duncan stepped in front of his niece and glared at the ranger.

"You _will_ help them, whether you like it or not."

"What makes you think-" Amber eyes brightened with the sudden realization of what the innkeeper said. Bishop smirked and put the arrow back in its quiver. "Calling it due are you, Duncan? Are you sure?"

"If that's what it takes for you to do the right thing, then so be it." Exlen blinked peering out from behind Duncan trying to figure out what was going on.

"Um, what is going-" She started but Bishop's sharp words cut her off.

"Fine. It'll be worth it to be rid of you- and for such a small price too. You are a fool, Duncan."

"Uncle? What in the Nine Hells just happened?" Duncan opened his mouth to respond but another voice came out.

"Is everyone in your family deaf as well as dumb?" The ranger smirked, "I'm leading you into Luskan to track that poor farm girl. Got it? So hurry up and get ready, I'm not going to wait all day and neither is the trail."

Exlen whipped around and stormed away from the ranger, who was aggravating the hell out of her. _If I didn't already like him, I would-_

"Oh and try not to bring to many things, princess. Don't want anything slowing us down now would you? That also includes these companions of yours." The second the ranger finished the sorcerer began chanting. "Oh, she's going strike me down with a spell," he taunted pushing through the crowd of equally furious companions. "Look's like you won't have a guide then." He halted in front of the sorcerer and gently grabbed her glowing right hand. "You wouldn't _dare_ kill me under those circumstances would you?"

The glowing subsided as the sun elf looked up at the man. She pressed her other hand into his chest pushing him away, and then she stormed away from him in the direction of her room.

"Hurry up," he shouted after her and smirked as he heard the sound of fist hitting a wall. _Revenge is a bitch isn't it?_ He thought before heading to his own room gathering the things needed for the long trip ahead.

---------

"Tasha! Stop it, stop…no…AH!!" Exlen dropped her familiar who landed on her feet and ran behind the bard.

"Oh why hello, orange colored and striped feline!" The gnome picked up the cat and sat on the log behind him. "For what reasons have you wandered my way?" Grobnar asked as he gently rubbed the cat's fur.

"Grobby," The sun elf walked across the campsite, to the bard holding a slightly burned hand. "Don't encourage her! She burnt me, the bitch burnt me!" Grobnar looked down at the cat with a quizzical expression about his face.

"Is that true?" he asked the cat and it responded by shaking its head. Exlen growled grabbing for the cat but before she could reach it, Tasha jumped out of the gnome's arms and sprinted towards the linen clad paladin.

"Whatever, cat! When the wolves come to eat you don't come running back to me!" The sorcerer yelled stomping back to bedroll and sitting upon it with a frown. One hell of a day it had been. First she stubbed her toe on a rock, then was ambushed by a horde of githyanki soldiers, defeated them then another horde showed up, had to deal with this asshole of a guide, Bishop, her hair began to stick up in all sorts of directions, and last but not least, her cat burned her. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" She grumbled staring into the fire.

"Cut it with the whining already," Exlen tensed as she heard the voice of that man, Bishop, enter her ears.

"Then I'm going to sleep asshole!" Bishop turned around on the large rock he was sitting on.

"You can't."

"Excuse me?"

"You're on watch with me, remember?" It took all of her willpower to not wake up the currently sleeping paladin to ask him to 'pity smite' her.

"Istishia save me!" The ranger snorted.

"No _gods_ are going to help you now, princess."

"Stop calling me princess, you wolf!" Bishop raised an eyebrow at her unthreatening display of anger.

"Cute, now shut the hell up and act like you can be on watch." Silence then followed and it was the beginning of a long night.

---------

"Shandra!"

"Exlen!" The sun elf ran over to the blonde and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

Exlen stood back smiling and putting a hand to her chest where she still felt the throbbing pain of the shard in her chest. For nearly a minute Zeeaire held her up by the small piece of metal in her chest. Once the gith leader decided to eliminate them she dropped the sorcerer on the ground, leaving her writhing in pain. The sun elf lay in a disgruntled heap on the floor clutching her chest; she flinched as she felt something wet her hand. She raised her hand to eye level and her eyes narrowed to slits as she caught sight of the blood on her hands. Her blood.

Holding a hand to her heart, she began chanting and standing up to join in the battle with her companions. The temperature in the room began to drop drastically as she neared the end of her incantation. Both of her arms twirled around in a circular motion and her left heel met her backside as a freezing wind swept through the room. After her brief dance a globe of ice came from the ceiling and crashed into the floor surrounding their enemies; a brief snow fall revealed the frozen blocks of githyanki guard.

Exlen walked into what she presumed was the middle of the githyanki icicles and turned to her companions, "You have done enough," Her voice was in a low serious tone that completely contrasted her high-pitched squeals when she usually gave out orders. "I ask you to leave…now." She turned her back on them and ripped her rapier from her belt beginning to chant again.

"Casavir?" Grobnar looked up at the tall man. "Fleeing would be wise?" The paladin nodded heading for the doorway, but the ranger snorted lowering his bow.

"The girl is pleading for death. She is a fool to think that she can take on nine gith and their leader," spat Bishop who kicked the nearest gith ice sculpture.

"Bishop," exclaimed Casavir. "I'd advise you to leave the room immediately. Our leader has certainly asked it of us and you too, no doubt, have noticed the power that she wields." With that the paladin took cover against the walls outside of the room.

Bishop resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but in a way the prude of a man had a point; she was very powerful. Behind that small body and pretty face was an enormous amount of raw power and Bishop wasn't one to be killed by some domineering wench with a few magic tricks and a fat ass. He smirked to himself as he exited the room; her butt actually jiggled as she walked, it was something different for the ranger and he liked it. More than a few times while he was at the Sunken Flagon he was compelled to touch it. At first it was to see if the elven-waitress' backside was real, and once he felt the soft but firm cheek under his fingertips, he knew it was natural. Then the unexpected happened:

She turned around and winked at him.

Bishop swore to himself given his sudden epiphany. How could he have been so stupid, that girl was parading around him in those skimpy outfits to get his reaction! He would have thought longer on this dire tragedy but a stream of flames spurted out of the room and raged past the through the doorway. He poked his head into the doorway noticing that all of the gith were now unfrozen and slightly wet; Exlen was preparing another spell.

As soon as the gith became free of their confusion, their fates were sealed. The sun elf had ended her chant and sent a lighting bolt into the chest of the nearest gith, where it channeled through all of the remaining outsiders, electrocuting them, before traveling to the portal that surrounded Zeeaire.

Zeeaire screamed as her portal collapsed. "No!" She screeched, drawing her sword, but somehow the sun elf disappeared. Bishop's eyes darted around the room trying to find the sorcerer and it seemed at the gith leader was doing the same thing. "Where are you, you insignificant- Ghah!" Zeeaire choked on her words as the cold metal of Exlen rapier pierced her back and exited through her heart.

"This is the end for you. Now I better not see another githyanki on this plane!"

The gith leader coughed and her body sagged over the blade that impaled her. After a few agonizing gasps for air and violent coughs the female gith spoke once more. "The Lich Queen will know of my fall Kalach-Cha, and she will punish you a thousand-fold." Exlen rolled her eyes and twisted the sword.

"Whatever your nasty queen is 'planning' to do doesn't matter. Only the present does and that involves your death." In one lighting quick movement, the sorcerer forced her rapier upwards slicing the gith's heart and shoulder in half. She swung her blade through the air swift enough to get the githyanki's blood to fly off of the metal and on to the floor beside its fallen vessel's body. Bishop smiled at this.

_So she is _more_ than just a pretty face. _The ranger chuckled to himself as he followed the paladin and the gnome back into the room. Both of the men smiled at the sorcerer and the blonde's display of affection, but his attention was focused elsewhere. This woman had the ability to kill in cold blood, just like him and for the first time in years he felt a feeling that had long ago dissolved with the burning of his village. Passion.

He wanted this woman to look at him with that murderous expression and only him. A low growl escaped his lips as he caught sight of the paladin placing his hands on the sun elf's chest, he stepped forward glancing down at her. Blood stained her tunic and some of it was even dripping onto the floor. He gritted his teeth and turned away from the elf that was looking at him with that damned friendly, shy, all around good girl expression.

_I know about you now…_ He thought listening to the paladin mutter his stupid prayers of healing. _Just wait, girl. Just wait._

---------

Exlen slept peacefully in her bedroll until a hand clutched her shoulder gently waking her. "M'lady," The voice whispered. "It's time for your watch." The paladin sighed as one delicate deep brown skinned hand tried lazily to swat him. Casavir smiled down at her admiring her sleeping form. All was well until the ranger treaded over and spotted him.

"I thought paladins took a vow of chastity and here you are, Great Paladin of Tyr, trying to seduce the poor girl." Casavir opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he heard the sorcerer stir.

"I dun wanna watch…Five more minutes."

"M'lady, I guess we can." Bishop roughly pushed him out of the away.

"Go to sleep, _paladin_." Casavir reluctantly left his lady's side and set up his bedroll of the other side of the fire, and all the while resisting the urge to smash the ranger's head into the ground via his hammer.

Bishop smirked at the back of the retreating paladin and then kneeled down next to the dozing elf. "I'll give you five more mintues," he hissed before he threw the covers off of her and pulled her body into his arms; he stood up carrying her into the grove of trees. Exlen's eyes shot open as she noticed something soft and brown against her cheek.

_A cloak? Huh? And whose hands are those?_ She tilted her head upwards, to see short, brown hair's on their way to becoming longer and growing into a full beard. Now she was being kidnapped by the asshole of her dreams. Great.

"Bishop," she moaned. "Put me down." He smirked sitting her down on something soft and not at all like grass or dirt for that matter. Exlen snapped out of her drowsy state to realize where she was seated. _He put me on top of his bedroll! I hope he isn't expecting any action tonight, because then he would be severely broken hearted._

He sat down next to her his cloak covering her shoulders as he did so. The man then placed his ungloved hand on her thigh, rubbing his fingers against the material that blocked his access to her bare skin.

"I want an apology." He stated, squeezing her thigh lightly. He winced as the sun elf slapped his hand away.

"For what? You molesting me?" The ranger let out a hoarse laugh, then looked to the sky; it was going to rain soon.

"Have you forgotten already, princess?" The sorcerer glared up him as he used that stupid nickname. "Do I have to remind you of what you did to me nearly two months ago?"

Exlen rolled her emerald eyes. "Like I said. Do I have to apologize for you molesting me?" Bishop chuckled and grabbed her arm, pulling her into his lap. He then placed her chin in between his thumb and index finger, tilting her head upwards.

He stared deeply into her eyes, slowly lowering his face towards hers. "Pretty much." Bishop licked his lips, their mouths only inches apart. Exlen shifted uncomfortably looking anywhere but his face; it was a hard task for it was so close that his handsome features were just about taking up her entire area of sight. The sun elf jumped slightly as she felt a drop of water hit her cheek then slide down to her chin. The ranger chuckled.

"It's only rain, princess. But you wouldn't want to get that pretty hide of yours wet would you?" The elf blushed at the feeling of his warm breath against her lips, running down to the base of her neck.

"No I wouldn't. Now if you don't mind, I would like to find come place to be shielded by the rain. Now if you would just excuse me…" Exlen pressed her palms against his chest and attempted to stand but failed as Bishop, snaked an arm around her waist pulling her back into his lap. The sun elf glared up at him and he returned her glare with a smirk upon his features.

The rain began to fall harder and within the next few minutes they both would surely be soaked. Exlen leaned into Bishop hoping for some reason that his leather clad body could keep her dry. She shivered slightly as the cold water fell on to her warm skin making its temperature fall, and then all of a sudden she no longer felt the rain pelting her skin but something warm, like a cloth, covering her body. She looked up at Bishop and blinked, he no longer had his cloak on…because he wrapped it around her. Exlen smiled pulled the hood over her head smiling; he wanted to make sure that she was warm and dry.

She watched as Bishop's usually wild and messy brown hair clung damply against his wet skin and as water droplets became entangled in his newly forming beard. The sun elf frowned as she watched him become drenched for her sake; one of her hands reached and caressed the ranger wet cheek.

"You're getting soaked."

Bishop shrugged and slid a hand under her hood his wet fingers rubbing against her soft cheek. "I like the rain, princess." Exlen rolled her eyes, removing her hand from his cheek and placing it over the large hand that was gently caressing hers. She leaned forward wrapping her arms around the soggy ranger her head buried in his wet leather chest. Her heart beat frantically as the wet hand turned her face up to his and Bishop's face was once again inches away. She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't say a word. She wanted him to back away from her, she wanted him to pull her even closer, and she wanted to feel his wet lips upon hers.

Bishop only did the last thing she thought.

Exlen's eyes fluttered shut as she felt his velvet lips upon hers. For a second the young elf was sure that her heart had stopped beating as their lips locked together. It was a passionate kiss, something that she would have never thought the ranger was capable of. He seemed like the type of guy that only wanted to ravish women's mouths and their bodies, the last thing it would be was full of passion. But there he was sucking softly on her full lips.

The sun elf responded to the kiss shyly, she cautiously kissed him back and when his tongue asked for permission to her mouth, by rubbing itself against her bottom lip, she granted it access. Exlen moaned as the man's tongue danced along with hers. For a nearly half an hour the two sat in the rain explored each others mouths, breaking the kiss every once in a while to take a breath of air. By now even the cloaked elf was soaked with rain but the two could careless. Finally the elf pulled away from him her dark cheeks tinted red from her blushing. The ranger looked down at her amused, what was she blushing for?

"I guess you aren't mad at me anymore…" she muttered her voice barely above a whisper. Bishop tilted his head and nibbled on the tip of her pointed ears.

"No," he whispered. "But if that paladin touches you again…" A laugh erupted from the sun elf's throat and the ranger raised an eyebrow.

"You're jealous," she giggled. "You're such a territorial wolf!"

"Cut it with the 'wolf' shit already!"

"Then stop calling me princess!" Bishop snorted. "Aren't we supposed to be on watch, wolf?"

"Say that again and I'll rip your throat out!" he snarled, but the elf shrugged it off.

"Whatever, wolf! Hey…Stop it!" She giggled as Bishop began attacking her throat with harsh nips and kisses; she smiled as he bit into a tender spot on her neck and left his mark there. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his kisses traveled from her neck to her jaw line and eventually back to her mouth. Exlen smiled as the ranger stole another kiss from her.

_I think I like the rain too…_

Read and review please!_  
_


	5. An Audience and a Prince

That was quicker than I expected...Well this chapter is rather boring but necessary but read it and love it because the next will be better.

I apologise for any spilling nor grammer misstaks. ; )

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: An Audience and a Prince 

How many times did they do _that _last night? Two? Three? The sun elf's eyes burst open and twitched slightly.

_What in the hells? How can a guy look that good, be that good in bed, and snore like a tribe of orcs? Why…?_ The sun elf frowned and wiggled away from the snoring ranger. She sat up and folded her arms across her chest. Last night she discovered why Bishop would sometimes get to release his 'frustrations' at a brothel for free, the man had to be the best lay in all of Faerun. Maybe she was exaggerating since he was the first and only guy she had ever been with but, he was very experienced.

Exlen sighed and lay back down next to the ranger. She laid her head on his shoulder and tilted her mouth up to his ear. "Wake up," she whispered gently nibbling on his earlobe. The ranger snorted loudly and the sorcerer jolted up agitated. "What the hells!" she yelled pulling the covers off of them both and climbing onto Bishop's abdomen, straddling him. "Oh, Istishia, help me!" Exlen grabbed a fist full of dirty brown hair and pulled the man up into a sitting position.

"WAKE UP NOW!!" The ranger's eyes opened instantly and evidently he was in a bad mood also.

"If you don't let go of my hair," His speech was slightly slurred as his amber eyes focused on the woman on top of him. "Oh, you obviously haven't had enough, shall we get started again?" The sun elf rolled her eyes.

"We could have had a nice peaceful morning awakening, but you snore so loudly that all chances of that have gone straight out of the window." Bishop responded by slapping her hand so that she let go of his hair. His body fell back against the soft sheets and pillows as he looked up at the elf, his eyes drinking up her image greedily.

"What are you talking about?" His hands wandered to her waist line. "I could get used to this…" Fed up with him already, Exlen leaned over and slapped him in the face. Enraged, Bishop grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her back. The sorcerer lost her hold on the man and fell back into the blankets at the ranger's feet; the moment she was on her back Bishop lunged at her, pinning her body underneath his.

"What did I tell you about hitting me?" He smirked knowing the vulnerable position that she was in and how he could use it to his advantage. "You know, _princess_, you're in quite a predicament here…"

"And you're a low down dirty dog. Opps, I'm sorry, wolf." The elf kissed his nose as if to apologize. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking straight up into his amber eyes. Exlen smiled as the small fire behind them subsided and melted into a softer, more adoring gaze.

"Hells, you better not be using any of your magic tricks on me…" He muttered, burying his face into the crook of her neck and pressing his lips against her sweet flesh.

Exlen's smile broadened at Bishop's words. It was every now and then that, when they were alone, she was able to breakdown most of his defenses and he acted like a man in love. Since it didn't happen often, Exlen cherished those moments dearly. Bishop would be completely gentle with her; in the past he gave her tender kisses, sweet talked her, and even revealed some of his past to her. The sun elf laid there with the ranger in between her legs and sucking on her neck, she shivered feeling his manhood twitch and grow stiff near her entrance. Her hands slid down his back, massaging the lean toned muscles.

Bishop stopped his assault on her neck and leaned up gazing down at the face of the elven woman below him. He stared into her emerald eyes as his hips began moving, grinding against her lower regions. The sun elf closed her eyes and moaned his name loudly, digging her nails into his skin. He grinned, taking advantage of her open mouth by sliding his tongue in between her lips, the beginning of another passionate kiss. Exlen moaned into his mouth as his tongue met hers. Just as she began to deepen the kiss even further, Bishop pulled away. He sat on his knees and placed his hands under her knees, lifting her legs up and onto his shoulders. Bishop smirked repositioning himself at her entrance, this time so close that Exlen could almost feel the throbbing flesh inside of her.

"Stop torturing me…" She groaned in complete submission. The ranger chuckled.

"For three years I waited for you. I think it's about time for me to exact my revenge." He leaned over kissing the inside of her thighs, Exlen smiled up at him.

"You're completely evil-ahhh…" Her body shivered once again as Bishop's hard, callous ridden hands held her waist in place as his fingers gently stoked her skin.

"Good morning, m'lady Knight Captain! I have been sent to…Oh my…"

"Huh?" Exlen looked over to see a silver haired, halfling standing in the doorway to her room. She screamed, wrapped her legs around the ranger's back and pulled him forward, forcing him to fall on top of her body with an 'oof''. "What the-! Knock before you come in to someone's room!" she yelled at the halfling her face burning with embarrassment.

"Oh, but I was sent by Sir Neville to give you a message from Lord Nasher. It could not wait." Bishop growled and turned his head to the side glaring murderously at the halfling.

"Actually _it can._ Piss off." The halfling frowned.

"But-" Before the messenger could finish a tiefling burst into the room her short sword drawn and ready to cut anything in her path.

"Hells, hells, hells! Exlen are you all ri-AAHHHT?!"

"Neeshka! Get out!"

"Ooooooh, wait till I tell…"

"M'lady is everything okay in here!?"

"…Casavir." Neeshka finished.

An excruciating silence filled the room as the paladin saw the two figures on the bed. His eyes locked with Bishop's and the grip on his hammer intensified as the ranger glared right back at him. From the start he did not like the ranger, no; from the start he hated the ranger with all of his divinely corrupt soul. Even now he believed that Bishop probably forced the Knight Captain into bed with him. Yes, that had to be it. There was no way that a kind, gentle, loving woman like her would have picked a man like that. A man that spent most of his nights in brothels and when he wasn't doing that, drowning himself in alcohol until he passed out in drunken stupor, was not capable of being a good lover for her.

If anything Casavir wished to hold her, throughout their journey he watched as the young vibrant girl he met at Old Owl Well, blossomed into a beautiful, courageous, fearless leader and she deserved some form of comfort. The paladin turned away from the ranger's glare and took one final look at the elven woman underneath him, before turning on his heel and leaving with the tiefling trailing behind him.

Exlen sighed feeling slightly disgusted with herself. Yes, she loved Bishop and gave her body to him, but she just hoped that she would not be viewed as another one of the whores that Bishop took up with. She frowned at the thought of being put in the same category as those desperate women that flung themselves at him.

"Can I kill him _now_?" Bishop asked with a whisper.

"No. Can't you see that he is hurt, my wolf?" The sun elf answered back her hand reaching up and caressing the stubble against his chin. Bishop smirked devilishly.

"I'll put him out of his misery then." Exlen sighed and shook her head.

"We should get dressed, huh?" Her hand traveled up his jaw line and into his hair, her fingers running through the messy brown locks. The ranger's eyes fluttered shut and his forehead pressed against hers.

"First, tell the midget to leave." The sun elf gasped having completely forgotten about the halfling, she turned to head to see that the small woman was standing at the door waiting patiently.

"Um…leave…please?" The halfling shook her head.

"Sir Neville gave me strict orders-" Bishop opened one eye and scowled at her.

"If you won't leave I guess you're prepared to have a dagger put through your chest the second I get up from here." The silver-haired halfling jumped at the low, murderous tone of the ranger's voice and bowed nervously before scurrying out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Exlen's one hand continued to massage his scalp and other found the silver chain around the ranger's neck tugging on it. "That was mean," she muttered, before pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth.

"She interrupted us." He tilted his head to the side slightly and his tongue slipped out of his mouth, trailing up her cheek. The sun elf giggled.

"Let's get dressed, _now._"

After quickly getting dressed in her red robes, Exlen opened the door to find the halfling standing outside of it. The small woman smiled broadly up at the sun elf.

"He sure is an attractive young fellow, Knight Captain." Exlen tightened the lavender cloth that wrapped around her waist and held her pants up; she adjusted the gold circlet on her head before speaking.

"Yes, but we are not here to speak about him." The halfling nodded.

"You are right, forgive me." The silver haired woman cleared her throat. "Lord Nasher has asked that you and your companions join him in Neverwinter Castle for the annual celebration of his birth and rule over the province of Neverwinter. He asks for you and your companions to arrive in Neverwinter two nights from now. Also, Exlen Feinfeir Farlong is to report to the audience chamber upon arrival. Our lord looks forward to your attendance."

Exlen groaned looking down at the halfling in disbelief. "But I just got back to my keep, two days ago. In order to get there in time, and rest, we would have to leave today." The woman nodded in agreement.

"He expects no less." And with that the halfling gave a respectful bow before turning and continuing exiting the castle, leaving a flustered Knight Captain behind.

"Why, Lord Nasher! Is this my punishment?"

* * *

Exlen and her six companions sat around a table in the Phoenix Tail Inn awaiting the arrival of their guide into Neverwinter. The sun elf nearly fell over when Neville told her that she was to wait until the guide appointed by Nasher showed up to lead them into Neverwinter's walls. This insulted the Knight Captain; had she not been back and forth from Crossroad Keep to Castle Never so many times during the years leading up to the defeat of the King of Shadows, that she did not know the way? Of course not, she thought, Lord Nasher just wanted to make sure that she would not think of running away from this. 

She looked around the table at her companions and smiled. At least they all were still here and the sun elf was surprised that all of them stayed at Crossroad Keep during her nearly a year leave of absence. Friends, is what she thought of every single one of them, but now she knew that one of them had to be considering leaving her side. Her emerald eyes lay on the paladin who seemed to be stuck in an internal conflict. His lips were drawn in a straight line and his usually soothing light azure eyes once again held that sadness which was present in their first meeting. 'Casavir,' she wanted to call out, but she could not with the man that she had next to her.

The man that she loved.

If she would have called out to the despairing paladin, an angry ranger would have done everything in his jealous power to ruin the conversation. She had to speak to the paladin under less crowded circumstances.

Exlen laid her head on the shoulder of her lover and blushed as she felt his hand trail up her thigh. She turned to give him a disapproving glare but he was looking straight ahead, at nothing in particular, and downing a drink like nothing was going on. She placed her hand over his and dug a nail into his skin to stop his curious fingers.

Suddenly, the door to the inn burst open and a large grey wolf, accompanied by a ginger striped cat, ran across the hard wooden floor to their masters. Exlen smiled as the cat hopped into her lap mewing happily while Bishop just simply patted the wolf on its head.

"Awww," cooed Neeshka. "Tasha's here! Send her over, Exlen!" The sun elf rolled her eyes and looked down at the cat curled up in her lap.

"Go on to Auntie Neesh now." Tasha jumped down from her lap and made her way over to the excited tiefling who promptly picked up the cat and started playing with her using her tail.

The sun elf jumped as she felt something wet her fingers, she glanced down and saw the grey wolf, sitting there with his ears back and his eyes big and wide. She pushed her chair back from the table and slid out of the chair, sitting on the floor beside the wolf.

"Oh, Karnwyr!" she cried, wrapping her arms around the hound's neck. "Has the big bad Bishop, been neglecting you again?" The wolf whined in response. "Poor Karnwyr…" She glared playfully up at the ranger, who snorted and turned the other way.

"Oh my, it looks like a certain ranger is mistreating creatures of the forest, whatever shall we do?" Sand chimed in, smirking. If it had been a year ago, Sand would have become sand after Bishop was finished with him, but during her absence Sand and Bishop had become type of… good acquaintances. Exlen was more than a little surprised when heard the news from Neeshka. She was so happy in fact, that she ran around the keep until she found the moon elf and once she did, she tackled him to the ground on sight.

"Shut your whimsy mouth, moon elf." Bishop retorted.

"Oh…dear. I'm scared for my moon elven life." Sand replied, sipping his tea gingerly.

"You better be…" Bishop grunted, the childish giggles of his confidante switching his focus from the sharp tongued wizard to her. He watched as the wolf licked her cheek repeatedly its tail wagging mercilessly. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

As the Knight Captain continued to play with Karnwyr on the Phoenix floors, the Phoenix doors opened once more. This time it wasn't an animal but a man who approached the group sitting at the table.

"I presume you are the group I'm supposed to guide to Castle Never?" Qara rolled her eyes and lifted her eyes up from her drink.

"Look we don't need...any-AH!" The flame sorcerer screamed as she fell out of her chair. Neeshka stopped playing with Tasha to look at the fallen sorcerer.

"Haha! You okay?" She looked up at the man. "Look…you…should..." The rogue stopped in the middle of her sentence blushing.

"Dear gods, lad! You shut up the goat girl!" Khelgar laughed heartily.

"Finally," added Sand.

Casavir turned his head and his sad eyes fell upon the newcomer. "Yes. We are the group traveling to Neverwinter, I apologize for our actions." Bishop snorted.

"What the hell are you apologizing for paladin?" Casavir stood up his fists balled and his jaw clenched. Bishop stood up as well; ready to finally put this 'paladin' in his place.

"Stop it both of you!" shouted a firm female voice. Exlen got up from the floor and glared at the two heated men. "It's terrible that you both would act like this in front of a visitor!" Casavir's gaze fell to the floor as he took his seat once more, cheeks slightly red with embarrassment. The visitor smiled and walked over to the Knight Captain.

"You must be the Captain of this keep," Exlen nodded as the figure got down on one knee and took her hand. "Lord Nasher failed to inform me that such a beautiful rose blossomed amongst such thorns." The sun elf blushed slightly, looking anywhere that was not Bishop or him.

"Well, I…"

"No need to be so modest, my fair maiden. Never had I thought that my eyes would ever see such an exquisite sight before them," He paused for a moment looking up into her eyes. Exlen felt an overwhelming amount of heat rise to her face as she surveyed the man's face before her. "But here you are standing before me. I humbly beg to kiss your hand, a small request from someone as insignificant as I."

Exlen nodded mindlessly, captured in the aura of the man. Once she had thought that the aura of a handsome paladin such as Casavir was enthralling but no paladin could match this man, for he was simply beautiful. The sun elf felt her blush deepen as his soft lips gently pressed against the skin of her right hand. He then stood up smiled warmly as the dazed woman before him.

"My name is, Joachim, and I am at your service." The sun elf nodded staring dumbly at the striking features of the man. His light grey eyes gazed adoringly at her as she began to swoon. Long sleek strands of silver hair cascaded down his back and nearly touched the floor, while the shorter hair of his wispy bangs nearly covered his eyes. Everything about the man seemed prince like; from his full lips and slender regal nose, to his deep copper toned skin and slightly pointed ears. Before the sun elf collapsed from being completely overwhelmed by him, the half-elf quickly grabbed her shoulder, steadying her teetering body.

"Are you alright?" He asked in his soothing voice. She nodded, shaking off the instant effects of his charming aura. Just as Exlen released herself from Joachim's spell like aura, a hand gripped her arm so tightly that it was becoming painful. The hand pulled her into a leather clad chest, as the other arm snaked its way around her waist.

"Keep your hands to yourself, half-breed." Bishop spat as though his words were laced with venom. The half-elf only smiled at him and brushed some of his silver locks out of his eyes.

"I apologize if you think that I was imposing on her, forgive me. But I was just shocked at the sheer volume of her beauty." Joachim's words all but calmed the ranger. Bishop gritted his teeth and if it were not for the sun elf in his arms, he would have skinned the princely bastard alive. "Well, I'm causing a delay I suppose. If you all are ready we should be on our way to Neverwinter's walls, Lord Nasher awaits our arrival."

* * *

Bishop glared angrily at the road in front of him. For the bulk of the day, he kept his distance from his pretty eyed elven woman, staying in the back of the group his temper flaring and coming closer and closer to its boiling point every time that half-elven pet of Nasher's opened his mouth. What he wouldn't give to slide his skinning knife across his dark colored neck, silencing the uppity man eternally. 

The ranger grumbled to himself as his animal companion trotted beside him, looking up at him with concern. The wolf tried to console him, but the ranger would not listen. This did not surprise Karnwyr for, whenever the ranger was upset or drunk out of his wits, no one could comfort him and he did not want their sympathy. Karnwyr turned his head and looked at the sun elf who was chatting cheerily with the tiefling and dwarf. She was the only one who ever got Bishop to drop his defenses and tells her everything; his past, his hatred, his near betrayal. The wolf remembered when Bishop confessed that he indeed caused the gate to malfunction and he also remembered the sun elf's reaction. Just as Bishop turned to leave the keep, the sun elf grabbed him by his wrists and dragged him into the castle, tears in her eyes as she did so. The wolf had no idea of what they had done in the castle, but he knew that Bishop stayed at her side and this made the wolf feel a sense of relief; he did not want to leave Tasha behind.

The wolf continued his thoughts as his master sourly spat on the ground in front of him. Bishop was extremely furious and the grey wolf had no idea why. Did it have to do with the silver-haired half-elf?

As the sun began to set and the two moons of Abeir-Toril crept into the sky, the group set up camp for the night, more than half way towards their destination. In order for Bishop to not slaughter all of the people who were annoying him (which was about the whole party), he slipped away into the forest to hunt for their dinner hoping that it would quill his anger; it did not.

The ranger dragged the wild boar he killed back to the campsite and he regretted coming back the moment he arrived and saw _her_. His elf was sitting in between the legs of that bastard, who was running his hand through her hair. The bitch even had the nerve to jump up in surprise once she noticed him, she called out his name but Bishop ignored her. Dropping the carcass by the fire, the enraged ranger stomped away disappearing into the forest. He did not return to the group until morning.

"Bishop?" A small mildly high pitched female voice called his name. He clenched his jaw as the elf trotted up to him. "Are you okay? You look a little red." She said, standing on her toes and pressing her palm to his forehead. Bishop hit her hand away and began to walk away with the departing group.

"You're warm too!" she exclaimed following him and grabbing his arm. He attempted to give her the most ferocious glare that he could manage but the pounding in his head was just a tad too distracting. "And you can't even glare at me right." The sun elf looked out towards the dirt path which the group was steadily disappearing down. Bishop snatched his arm from out of her hands muttering some curses under his breath before making his way down the path towards Neverwinter, the sorcerer close behind him.

* * *

Exlen bit her lip as she glanced towards Bishop once more. His eyes were bloodshot as though he hadn't slept in a couple of days, his face was a pinkish hue and his breath was slightly rigid. The sun elf was concern for him; he looked so sick. Ever since they had arrived in Neverwinter the sun elf tried to get him to go to the Flagon and rest, but he simply called her names, acted if nothing was wrong, or mentioned something about her and Joachim. This confused her for she would never go for him. She had the man of her dreams so why would she want another?

_Even if he is dashingly handsome, has excellent manners, and is more charming than Sand and Casavir put together?_

_No! No! No!_ She shook her head at the thoughts. Bishop was the man for her and that wasn't going to change no matter what!

Exlen blinked finally noticing her surroundings. While she was busy worrying about Bishop and forcing any thoughts that could betray her love for him out of her mind, she failed to notice that she had entered Castle Never and was currently in the audience of Lord Nasher. Surprisingly she saw Sir Neville at Nasher's side. Wasn't she supposed to be in his office at the Keep?

_Well he is like Nasher's right hand man…or my right hand man…but the man to my right is Khelgar and he looks like he needs a drink. And Joachim is too my left showing that beautiful smile of his…such nice teeth…_

"_Are you trying to say that your Bishop's teeth aren't nice."_

_No, they're fine. Kind of sharp._

"_Oh?"_

_Yes. But I think he needs a shave… and he's so sick!_

"_Then take care of him you get a chance. Like you should give him a bath and everything, make him feel like he matters-"_

_He does matter!_

"_Sure whatever. If he mattered to you so much then you would have seen that when Joachim was picking nastiness out of your hair he became jealous and is still mad at you."_

…_I'm so stupid. I have to make it up to him._

"_Heh, like I said. Make the man feel good. Oh, sorry to have to tell you this but your _Lord _is awaiting some type of answer from you."_

_Wait, are you…?_

"Exlen Feinfeir Farlong, Captain of Crossroad Keep, Lord Nasher is waiting for your answer." Neville said through his teeth, looking extremely both annoyed and embarrassed for probably himself. Exlen turned her head away from the man a top the embellished throne and blushed.

"What was the question…again?" She asked meekly her voice sounding like the squeak of a mouse. Sir Neville tensed and looked to his lord.

"I asked if you were ready to receive your punishment from abandoning your post at Crossroad Keep?" The ruler of Neverwinter repeated the hint of a smile upon his lips.

"Yes, sir, I am." The sun elf bit her lip as she wondered what the punishment of her actions would be. Would she be sentenced to the dungeon, or have something chopped off, or be relieved of her title as Knight Captain? She simply had no idea but whatever it was she knew that it would not be pleasant.

The sorcerer flinched as Lord Nasher announced her sentence.

"You Exlen Feinfier Farlong…" _What is with the use of my middle name all of sudden?_ She thought. "Hero of Neverwinter will go to battle with the previous Hero of Neverwinter. In addition to your punishment it is his as well."

"Lord Nasher! The Light of the Plague is here!?" Neville shouted his jaw threatening to drop to the floor if he held his mouth open any longer. Nasher nodded.

"Friday afternoon, when the sun is at the highest point in the sky, you two will battle. Consider it an honor, Captain Farlong as this will be your most difficult battle yet. Prepare yourself, and rest well the morning before or I'm sure that you will be defeated in the first five minutes of fighting. You are dismissed and I will see you and your adversary in the arena two days from now." Exlen nodded and bowed before turning around, exiting the castle heading towards the Sunken Flagon for a reunion with her dear Uncle Duncan.

_Wait Duncan…_ She glanced over to the sickly ranger. _My uncle is going to kill us both.  
_

* * *

Who is this mysterious Light of the Plague? All answers to that question and more will be revealed in Stone of Emotion Chapter 6: Title yet to be created! 

Please review (I like them! And they make chapters come out faster!)


	6. Winds of Change

Okay...-looks down at the chapter- This is a pretty long one, because alot happens in this chapter. Also this chapter was influcened by the recent versions anime called Cutey Honey.

Also, lately I had a thought and was like if (being the insane fan-girl that I am) Bishop was in the modern world on Earth, what occupation would he hold in society and this is what I came up with:

1) Godfather of the Mafia- because for some reason Bishop is Italian to me (I don't even know why).

2) The UPS man- Could you imagine that healthy slice of beef cake at your door, or walking into some random office?

3) Owner of a convenice store- I'd feel bad for the person that trys to rob him, seeing as Bishop would have like a machine gun under the counter.

4) Male Model- Gods gift to all the fan girls...-drool-

Heh, I'll stop digressing now. Oh and this chapter is perverse! You have been warned! XD (all my chapters are) And excuse all grammer and speliing mistakesd that I mak. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 6**: **Winds of Change**

Duncan dropped the tankard he was cleaning and stood looking at the couple with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh my. It seems your uncle is quite surprised about this, you were right after all, my fair maiden." Exlen sighed and turned her head towards the other half-elf, who had taken a seat at the bar.

"Joachim…Don't…" She shook her head, words failing her. The look on Duncan's face was enough. She knew how much both her uncle and Bishop despised each other, so telling him that she and Bishop were lovers was like stabbing a dragon in the foot and expecting it not to torch you.

Duncan finally regained his composure and gave his niece a disappointed look before leaving the couple for his room. His head drooped and his shoulders sagged as he walked away. Bishop's mouth twisted into a small smirk as he watched the innkeeper's disheveled form.

"He disowned you. Now you have even less family." The sun elf frowned at his comment grabbing his arm, her nails digging into his sleeve.

"Come on, you need to rest..." There was a hint of sadness in her voice but Bishop decided to ignore it. The ranger could really careless about her family issues, as long as Duncan didn't decide to come back later and fight him for her virtue or something of the sort. Usually he wouldn't mind a full out tavern brawl but today he didn't feel up to it. His elf was right, he needed rest.

So Bishop let the sorcerer drag him to her room that she occupied when she lived at the Flagon before, she stopped at the door for a moment to unlock it with the brass key that Duncan gave her. Once the door was opened she guided him inside and sat him down on her bed, then went to shut the door.

_Duncan sure treated her special,_ he thought as he examined the room. It was nearly as big as her chambers back at the keep and almost as lavish. Red curtains trimmed with gold hung over the windows, a desk and shelves stood on the right side of the room, while a dresser and an armoire covered the left, and then there was the bed. Bishop licked his lips as he imagined pinning the elf down and taking her brutally in the huge bed. It was just as big as the one in Crossroad Keep and nearly as soft.

"Bishop," He turned his attention to the small voice that came from below him. When did she get on her knees?

"What?" The ranger raised an eyebrow as the young elf began to take off his boots.

"You really need to rest yourself, so don't worry about anything while you are here alright?" She flashed him a shy smile her cheeks slightly tinted by a blush as if she were embarrassed by what she was saying. "I-I'm," she placed his boots at the side of bed and stood up leaning over to undo the straps and buckles on his armor, "going to take care of you." Bishop stared at the sorcerer to see if she was joking, but her mouth was turned down in a frown and her brows were knitted together. He always thought that her serious face was stupid and the least bit threatening, but it affected him somehow. He sat there quietly as the sorcerer undressed him down to his pants and put the back of her hand against his forehead.

"You're burning up, wolfie." He opened his mouth to say something about her stupid nickname for him, but he suddenly felt too exhausted to say anything. Exlen put her hand against his shoulder slowly pushing his body down to the bed. Bishop groaned a bit as his head hit the soft pillow, he suddenly felt as if his body was put on a spick and being roasted over a roaring fire. His amber eyes wandered over to the sorcerer who was struggling to lift his legs onto the bed, soon enough with a grunt and moan later she hoisted his legs up on the bed and fell to the floor exhausted. She then picked up all of his discarded clothing and folded it placing the articles into the top drawer next to the armoire. She then put his leathers on the armor rack next to the desk that he failed to notice before and picked up the wooden chair under the desk carrying it over to his bedside.

Bishop grunted in discomfort as he lifted a hand to wipe at the sweat that was dripping down his face. The sun elf beside him whispered an incantation and placed her hand on his forehead slowly dragging it over his face, down his neck, across his chest and abdomen, concluding at his navel. Where ever her fingers touched he felt a cool sensation flow deep into his skin and into his veins. For a moment he was relieved of the burning heat that had consumed him but the second her touch left his body the heat was slowly creeping back into him; the sorcerer grabbed his hand and brought it to her cheek.

"Bishop…Wolf…I need to go for a while to get you something cool. Do you want some water?" she asked rubbing her cheek against his hand. "Or some type of juice? Whatever you want I'll get it for you." She turned her head and pressed her lips to his fingers. Bishop nearly smiled when she said she'd get anything for him. She practically said that she was his slave for the time being and he liked that.

"Ale...Beer, whatever the half-elf has." He choked out.

"No. No alcohol until you get better." He growled snatching his hand away from her and clenching his fists. He shot her a murderous glare before turning on his side his back facing her. How dare she deny him his drinks? If he was in full health the ranger would have struck her in the face then sent her off to get him double his order.

"Bishop…I'll try to bring you something you like." Bishop didn't respond he just lay on the bed staring at nothing in particular like a child, as the elf stood up and left the room.

"Fuck," Bishop heard himself swear as the door shut and the sun elf left him with his thoughts.

_Hell, I really need a drink…  
_

* * *

"I'm glad to see that you are back from the dragon's lair. No cuts, burns?" Exlen giggled and walked past the smiling silver-haired half-elf. "Exlen," he called getting up from his seat and following her into the kitchen.

"Joachim, I'm busy at the moment." She grabbed a glass from the cabinet above her and began filling it with water from the pitcher on the counter. The half-elf laughed.

"Just what _are_ you doing?" he asked moving behind her and looking over her shoulder. He was close enough that Exlen could feel his warm breath on her neck. The sun elf blushed and quickly picked up both the glass of water and pitcher moving towards the door. She was going to get herself in trouble if she stayed in this kitchen with Joachim.

"Look, Joachim." She stopped in the doorway and looked the half-elf in the eye, her mouth drawn a straight line. "I have a man that I care deeply for and nothing is going to change that. I'm sorry if I held you on in any way or form though." Exlen had expected for the man to least be surprised, angry, put off? But instead he stood there with that polite and charming smile on his face not looking the least bit disappointed.

"Beautiful Knight Captain…I must be the one to make apologizes." The sun elf blinked clearly confused. "I seem to have put a strain on the relationship between you and your ranger. But what can I say except that it is a tragedy that you are taken. A lucky man he is and I'm jealous." He moved some of his wispy bangs out of his face with the flick of his wrist.

"Okay…Thanks."

"You are welcome." The half-elf glanced out of the small window noticing that the rusty orange color of the sky at dusk. "It is getting late and I must depart for Castle Never once more." He walked up to the elf and placed a copper hand on her shoulder, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I might just have to steal you away from him."

Exlen tensed and backed away from him her eyes wide with surprise. Joachim let out another laugh as he moved out of the kitchen.

"Farewell, until we meet once again." And with that the sun elf watched as the silver haired half-elf strolled past her and out of the Flagon's door.

_What was that about?_ She thought walking into the main room and placing the glass and pitcher on the bar counter. Sitting on a stool she began to mutter a spell to chill the water down to a cool enough temperature for the ranger. A small blue light brighten her hands and a white mist soon surrounded her hand as she touched the glass and pitcher. Once the water was cool enough the sorcerer ended her spell before the liquid froze and stood up from her place at the bar.

"Exlen?" She heard her uncle's voice call her from behind. The sun elf turned to see the innkeeper with the same expression that he wore on his face once she told him that she and Bishop were together.

"Yes, Uncle?" She answered him with her eyes averted from his frame presently concentrating on the tankard that Khelgar was drinking out of nearly twenty feet away one the other side of the room.

"Well…I-I just…" The innkeeper stumbled over his words, but even as he said nothing Exlen understood what he was trying to do. Her uncle was trying to talk to her about her relationship with the ranger, maybe even convince her to end whatever there was between the two, but he just stood there; his eyes averted and features molded with disappointment.

Exlen sighed, picking up the pitcher and glass walking past her uncle without a word. She had a sick man to attend to so she did not have the time to hear about why she shouldn't be with Bishop. She headed down the long hall leading to her room opened the door and went inside.

* * *

"Come on, Bishop…Just drink a little more." The sorcerer frowned as her lover's hand roughly pushed the small potion vial away from his mouth. All morning Exlen had been attempting to have the ranger drink the entire potion that Sand made for him. He warned her that it would taste like watered down imp galls, mephit skin and troll vomit but would get rid of his fever almost instantly (thank Istishia those aren't the ingredients), if he drank the whole vial. 

The sun elf ushered the small vial towards his mouth again, but a large calloused hand grabbed her wrist squeezing it tightly. She yelped out in pain.

"You are not going to put any more of that vile substance in my mouth you harpy!" Bishop exclaimed pushing her wrist as far away from him as he could manage from his position of the bed.

Exlen sighed, she had to figure out a way to get him to drink the potion or he would never get better. She would take care of him all day and not be able to practice her spells or maneuvers, and then gracefully lose the battle once it began. "I'm not a harpy…" she muttered under her breath. Bishop snorted.

"High pitched voice, claw like nails, wild ass hair…I'd say you're a harpy."

"Well, at least I'm not illiterate!" she shouted glaring at his sweat drenched and weary face. The ranger sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed; he reached out and grabbed the elf by the shoulders shaking her.

"Who the hell told you that?!" He previously tired eyes were suddenly ablaze with fury and he bared his teeth, showing his sharp canines as he snarled at her. "Who the fuck, told you that?!" he repeated his grip on her shoulders tightening drastically.

"Stop it, Bishop…" She pleaded her eyes clashing with his. "You're hurting me…"

With a growl he let go of her shoulders and threw himself back on the bed. He covered his eyes with his right hand, suddenly feeling another fever induced headache come on. Exlen sat with her mouth slightly agape, still in shock from Bishop's reaction to her retort. _What could have possibly set him off like that? _She wondered staring at the half-naked body of the ranger stretched out in front of her.

The sun elf bit her lip and left her seat beside the bed, bending over and climbing on to the body of her sick lover. She sat down on his abdomen her legs straddling him. She leaned over and placed her forehead against his, closing her eyes.

"Get off of me," He said, peeking out from the spaces in between his fingers.

"No."

Bishop snarled and removed his hand from in his face and stared coldly at the elf above him. "You say things like that and think I'm going to be on good terms with you later? Get off of me before I push you on your royal little ass." Exlen not fazed by his threat, removed her forehead from his to kiss the bridge of his nose lightly.

"I'm sorry, wolf…" The ranger snorted in response to her apology, looking away from the sun elf's beautiful face. "I was just joking, you know." Bishop let loose another snarl his teeth bared at her once again.

"It's nothing to fucking joke about!" The harsh tone of his voice caused Exlen to flinch and consider leaving him alone if only one thing wasn't bothering her…

"You really are illiterate, aren't you?" Exlen said the words as carefully and timidly as a thief who was trying to convince the city watch to let her go after they had just witnessed her rob them blind.

Bishop's expression slowly changed from that of a hostile canine to meek and disheartened hound that was backed into a corner. His eyes avoided hers as he stayed silent to avoid giving her an answer, but that silence was enough to let the sorcerer know.

"I would have never said that to you, if I'd known. Bishop, I apologize," She brushed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. "I'd never make fun of you for that…ever." She kissed him again, briefly forgetting that he was sick and their affections for each other had to wait until he was well again.

"Yeah, whatever. You know how I like my apologies, raw and preferably with a kneel." Exlen giggled.

"You have such a nasty mouth!"

"And you have a naughty one. You don't see me complaining here." The elf shook her head and sat back with her full weight on his abdomen.

"No, I mean your breath tastes like the way Sand described that potion." Bishop smirked and brushed one of his fingers 'accidentally' against her inner thigh.

"Welcome to my world, princess." Exlen huffed and crossed her arms.

"Drink the rest of potion, and maybe I'll reward you." Bishop narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not a dog or paladin." The sun elf leaned back down and pressed her lips to his ear.

"Yeah, _wolfie_, you aren't." She ignored the low growl coming from directly below her. "But," she nibbled on his earlobe slightly, "what if I took you into the bathroom…" She ran her soft lips over his earlobe and down his neck, a small moan escaping from her mouth as she did so. "Joined you in the tub," Her lips brushed against his Adam's apple. "Gave you a nice, smooth shave," she trailed kisses down to the base of his neck, "only the way that _I_ can…" She continued her menstruations down to his chest, kissing each of his prominent pectorals. "Then you could 'punish' me for my idiotic comment earlier…"

Bishop had long ago closed his eyes and slowly gave into her. Her voice was low and lustful, with each kiss he felt her awakening that beast inside of him, and with each innuendo laden option he felt every one of his reasons to say no slip away. _I guess if I'm going to get all of that later…_

"I'll take your vile potion, only if you do all of those things…" He smirked greedily. "And more." She nodded and sat up handing the bottle to him. He snatched it from her and took a deep breath before downing the potion. Exlen smiled and kissed his cheek. "Don't you dare think of going back on our deal."

The sun elf jumped off of the ranger landing on the floor next to the bed. She smiled and turned her back to him. "Well, I don't know, you already drank it and all…" Exlen moved towards her bedroom door as the recovering ranger jumped to his feet in fury.

"You little wench!" She looked over her shoulder and laughed at him.

"Oh, come on, Bishie boy. Even my uncle could tell that I was lying about that. You're a grown man, you can give yourself your own bath and shave and blow job for all I care. I'm going to eat. Casavir always gives me exactly what I want from his plate." With that being said the sun elf left the room only to have an angry ranger stalk her.

"Oh my gods. Doesn't this guy understand that his endowments are not as greatly endowed as he thinks they are?" She smiled and quickened the pace of her step. "And he smells like dead orc and rotting gith."

"You say one more word, you wispy little-!"

"And," She increased the volume on her voice practically broadcasting her words to the entire Flagon, "he has dirty, shaggy hair, disgusting breath, and a licking fetish!" That was the last straw; Bishop full out began to charge at her. Exlen anticipated his reaction and sprinted down the hallway of the inn, sliding on the floor to turn into the doorway that leads into the main room.

The sun elf smiled as she jumped on top of a table, waiting for the ranger to appear. He stepped into the doorway his breathing haggard and his chest heaving. Exlen laughed.

"What? You're too tired to catch me now?" she taunted jumping down from the table and walking towards him. Suddenly he charged at her, but the elf was too quick as she sidestepped him, causing him to run straight into the table that was behind her.

With a violent crash, Bishop collided with the table. The force of his body hitting the table caused the large wooden object to flip over, tossing him in the air momentarily only to fall back on the floor his body landing in front of the tipped table. The ranger groaned in pain slightly stunned from the accident he just had. He would have remained in the position on the floor if he hadn't heard the sound of a woman's laughter and clapping.

"Wow, Bishop…I didn't know that you were an acrobat too!" She stopped her applause to cover her mouth, attempting to stifle her laughter. The sorcerer failed miserably.

"Oi, Lass!" Duncan ran into the main room from out of the kitchen, his eyes widening as he saw the shape his beautiful inn was in. "What in the nine hells is going on here!?"

"Well…Bishop's having a problem coming to deal with the fact that he's a little on the small side." An animalistic growl escaped from the space behind the turned over table.

"Small side?" The half-elf innkeeper raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Yeah you know…"

"Shut you mouth you fat assed, wench." The enraged ranger now on his feet then turns to Duncan. "And you, you worthless orc fucking sack of shit, stay out of this."

"Look, here Bishop-" Duncan started, but his niece interrupted him by turning to back to the ranger and bending over.

"Well then, you can kiss my fat ass!" She shouted, moving her knees to that her butt cheeks would jiggle.

"Wait a sec, Exlen you shouldn't provoke him…" The innkeepers warned came a second to late as Bishop growled at sprinted off towards after the sun elf again.

"Uh, oh…" The sorcerer waved her goodbyes to her uncle and flew out of the open door and into the streets of Neverwinter.

She smiled as she turned her head around to look at were the ranger was; a few feet behind her and definitely as angry as he could be. The two ignored the dirty looks they received from the city watch, Neverwinter citizens, thugs, and merchants as they ran through the docks. The sun elf smiled again as she quickened her pace trying to get farther from her pursuer. It had been such a long time since she had been out on a run like this. She remembered that in the beginning of her journey to defeat the King of Shadows, every time the group stopped at either the Flagon or Crossroad Keep, she would go for a run in the morning. Now she was fleeing from her enraged lover, weaving in and out of small groups of people and inanimate objects. The sun elf passed a group of children who were sitting on the in front of a small wagon; the moment she passed they looked up and called her name. She turned around and began running backwards waving to them. Just as she did Bishop, with a loud shout, dived at her. His grabbed hold of the front of her tunic and pulled it towards him. Unfortunately, the sun elf jumped backwards just as he caught her and a loud ripping sound filled the air around them. Bishop's eyes widened and the sorcerer screamed.

"Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She shouted covering herself desperately with her hands, a dark red blush coloring her cheeks. Bishop looked down at the remains of her top in his hands, and then threw them down to the ground. He stood there with a smirk on his face, taking in her exposed figure. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Be quiet, girl, you aren't even showing anything…yet." The ranger spoke a mischievous grin plastered on his face, as he took a step closer. The sun elf instinctively took a step backwards, but Bishop's arm wrapped itself around her waist.

"Stop it, Bishop. People are watching." She buried her face into his chest, embarrassed. Her chest was still covered by a linen band but because of her shy and modest nature she felt practically naked with only that shielding her from the ever-growing crowd of onlookers. Bishop's rough hand grabbed hold of her chin and tilted her face up to meet his. Once they were close enough the ranger captured her lips with his in a heated kiss. Bishop smirked has he heard some of the crowd cheer.

_If it's a show they want…_

The sun elf removed her hands from her chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, losing her insecure thoughts in the cloud of passion that fogged her mind. The ranger licked her bottom lip and began moving his other hand from her waist, up her spine and to the knot that held together the band that was binding her breasts together. With a few twists of his fingers and a yank downwards, the band fell at the sun elf's feet; who was oblivious to what just happened. Bishop pulled back from the kiss and looked down at the topless sorcerer.

"Looks like were proud of our body enough to parade it around for all to see," He whispered bringing his lips to her ear. "Right, princess?" Exlen blinked and stared up at him for a moment still enchanted by the effects of his kiss, until she felt something missing. On her chest. Why was there a draft all of a sudden?

_Oh no._ She thought looking down at herself. The linen band was gone and her breasts were exposed for all to see. She screamed pushing him away and covering herself. Exlen glanced to her side and saw the children sitting in front of the wagon, looking at her with their eyes wide open; the few boys had brood smiles on their faces.

"What's wrong?" The ranger asked the whimpering and mortified sorcerer, who had just dropped to his feet in the effort of covering herself more. "Get over yourself, we're both dressed the same way." He chuckled crouching down to her level and hissing, "Revenge is bittersweet isn't it? You better apologize before I further your torment."

"Stop right there!" Shouted a voice from the crowd, Bishop looked out of the corner of his eye to see the form of a woman walking up to them.

"Dammit," he cursed, snaking his arm around the elf and forcing her to stand up with him. Exlen wrapped her arms around the ranger, pressing her chest against his abdomen, shielding her nipples from any of the onlookers. Bishop held the elf possessively as the metal clad woman stopped in front of them pointing her sword.

"You both are disturbing the peace and indecently exposing yourself in front of innocent children! Have you no shame?" Bishop snorted at the woman, he was in no position to argue with since he had no weapons or armor. The woman in front of him and a silver longsword and silver shield strapped to her other arm. Now that Bishop got a good look at the woman, he noticed everything on her was silver except her cloak. She wore a breastplate with sharp-edge metal shoulder pads on her chest, her forearms and hands were covered by shining gauntlets of the same material, her feet and legs, to just past her knees, were adorned with silver plates serving as greaves and metal covers to protect her feet, her midriff was bare, and a silver plated mail skirt rested on her hips. The ranger smirked, she didn't look like she belonged to the city watch, and maybe he could walk away from this without having to resort to…violence?

He looked at the woman who nearly stood only a few inches shorter than him and narrowed his eyes. The silver visor that shielded her face, extended down past the bridge of her nose and curved like the tip of a hawk's beak, made it so that her eyes were shrouded by metal and shadow, destroying Bishop's chance of intimidating her with his feral glare.

"Lower your goddamn sword woman." He spat, glancing down towards his cowering sun elf. The woman took a step back and slid her sword into the sheath hanging at her hip. She stood there; he presumed that she was staring at them, her long bushy silver hair blowing in the wind.

"I see," She finally said after a long silence. "She is the last champion of Neverwinter, Exlen Farlong." The sun elf's ears perked up at the sound of her name. She turned her head, looking at the silver warrior.

"Yeah? Something you need from her?" The warrior shook her head, bringing her hands her to neck and tying her cloak.

"Such a dishonorable thing for a man like you to do to a woman of her status, you disgust me." She said in the same tone of a person greeting another. Bishop glared at her as she placed her navy cloak over Exlen's naked shoulders. "You should watch yourself on the streets of Neverwinter. I wish to battle you for her virtue, anytime or place will do." The silver plated warrior then turned her back on the couple and marched away her armor surprisingly making no sound.

Bishop wrapped the sorcerer in the navy cloak and guided her back to the Sunken Flagon.

"You are an evil, rotten bastard, you know that?" Exlen hissed as she clung to his left arm. He smirked, thinking about what she promised him earlier.

"Yeah. And if you don't do what you promised me, then you'll be running through the streets of Neverwinter stark naked." The sun elf frowned and hit him lightly just above his groin.

"And after I get back I'll burn off your balls and your dick that you seem to think with most of the time."

* * *

Exlen spent the rest of the day practicing and perfecting her offensive and defensive spells, sparring with some of her companions and ignoring Bishop at all costs. She had spent all of last night caring for him, a part of the morning begging Sand to hand over a potion that would cure his fever completely, another part of the morning trying to force Bishop to drink it, and after that she ran into the streets of Neverwinter only to be utterly embarrassed by him. The sun elf worried and cared for the ranger and what did she get? Her breasts exposed to a group of thirty, maybe, forty people! Of course she was going to ignore him. 

Well she did until he grabbed her arm after dinner and forced her into the bathroom. The water was in the tub already, the room was hot and humid from the stream that was coming from the tub, Bishop placed his lips on hers and she instantly forgave him for his actions earlier. Exlen smiled shyly as they undressed and stepped into the tub.

_How did I just forgive him like that? He embarrassed me and chased me through the docks! But… _She looked down at the head of the ranger, which was resting against her wet chest. She ran her hands through his wet and matted hair, rubbing globs of shampoo into his brown locks. _He's going to be the death of me, if he doesn't kill me himself._

After their bath, the couple retreated to their room to deal with the tension they had been feeling for three days now. Exlen felt guilty about doing that in her uncle's establishment but she couldn't sit there and deny Bishop what was his.

_Even if I did…He might have taken it anyway._ The sun elf gasped, feeling betrayed by her own thoughts. He would never do that! There was no need!

Exlen bit her lip and moved closer to the sleeping ranger, curling up against his chest. She stared at his toned chest which was slightly marred by the many scars that lay there. Her eyes traced all of the scars that lay on his abdomen and chest slowly moving up to his face. There was only one scar on his unbelievably handsome face and it rested just under his left cheek and extended to the nape of his neck. Most of the time it was hidden by the course hairs of a developing beard, but when Bishop was freshly shaved the scar stood out proudly against his tanned skin. That scar had intrigued the sun elf ever since she first laid eyes on it. The first time she noticed it was after the party Uncle Duncan had thrown for their success in finding Shandra.

She had been using the mirror in the bathroom to style her hair, when the ranger roughly pushed her out of the way and began to shave using the blade of a dagger. Exlen sat on the edge of the tub fuming and waiting for the ranger to finish his business. Once he was finished, he gave his face a splash of water from the basin and turned to her. He said something to her that she couldn't understand, partly because he was so drunk that he was slurring his words and also because she was staring that that magnificent scar under his cheek.

The ranger soon stumbled out of the bathroom drunkenly and Exlen just sat on the edge of the tub, giggling and twisting a lock of her hair around her finger, unable to think about anything but that scar.

The sun elf was thrown out of her thoughts as her lover groaned in his sleep.

_I better get to sleep before he starts snoring again… _The arm around her bare waist pulled her against his strong masculine body. She reached up and placed a light kiss on the scar before drifting off to sleep. She had a huge day ahead of her.

* * *

Exlen took a deep breath as Lord Nasher called for her to enter the arena. Biting her lip she passed through the dark passageway leading to the battleground, once she reached the clear sand dressed field, a loud nearly deafening roar filled the air. She lifted her up and saw the hundreds, maybe a thousand, people in the stands above the field; her heart sank. 

What if she lost today? What if she was defeated in the first five minutes of the battle?

_No, I won't be defeated that easily!_ She shook her head, hopefully shaking the doubtful thoughts also. Her companions and friends were depending on her, not only that but her family was also present; Uncle Duncan and her father Daeghun. She would give them a good fight. If she lost then she would lose with honor and pride, not by being so nervous that she made stupid mistakes and because direly injured. No, she would give it her all. In a way, this was a way to atone for letting Khelgar fight and defeat Lorne. If he had died in that battle…she wouldn't have known what to do.

Exlen's eyes scanned the crowd looking for her companions. She smiled and waved at them, they were seated just to the right of where she was standing, essentially in the same place that they had been during the Khelgar's fight against Lorne. The girth of her companions waved and cheered along with the crowd except her father and Bishop. They both stood next to each other with the same annoyed expression on their faces; the two rangers hated loud and crowded places. She giggled and looked over to where Lord Nasher was sitting with Sir Neville and the Neverwinter Nine standing at his side. Nasher smiled down at her and nodded to her respect, she beamed back up at him.

"Lenny! Yo, Exlen!" The sun elf hearing a voice that was louder than the rest of the crowd, she glanced over to her left and spotted a man with a red mohawk.

_Jeremy!_ She smiled and waved to the man who looked as though he was going to jump down from the stands and hug her. Jeremy had been one of her surprise witnesses at the trail between her and Luskan, and he also was a regular customer of hers at the Sunken Flagon. For the strangest reason, a group of twenty men, including Jeremy, banned together and formed a guild about well…her. They said that they thought she was cute and could use some men to protect her in the city and at the Flagon. Her only reply was a nervous laugh which they took for a yes. They were really nice men and a year after the Emerald Watcher's were formed; they declared that they would protect all women in the city of Neverwinter. The moment she had heard the news her chest swelled up with pride.

"Wave to me too, Exlen!" The sun elf obliged to another man's request.

"Me too!" Another.

"Over here, Lenny!" And another.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" The group roared in unison and her eyes widened as she noticed at nearly that whole section was filled admirers. She blushed and turned from the group, looking at her hem of her red robes.

"Introducing the savior of Neverwinter," Nasher's magically enhanced voice boomed over the roar of the crowd. "During the War with Luskan and Wailing Death! They nearly single-handedly saved my Neverwinter…Joachim Wind! The Light of the Plague!"

Exlen's hand flew to her mouth.

_Joachim…? What? _The sorcerer watched in surprise as the half-elf that guided her into Neverwinter walked into the arena. Snatching her hand from her mouth she grabbed her rapier from her belt and pointed it in his direction; she narrowed her eyes. How could this be? He acted so friendly (almost overly so) to her yesterday and the days that they had traveled to Neverwinter.

"Hostilely does not suit someone with such a delicate beauty, such as yourself." Joachim said with a grin as the crowd roared once more. Exlen noticed that he was dressed differently from when they had last met. Instead of a traveler's outfit he wore chainmail overlaid with a black and silver embroidered tunic. Steel bracers decorated his arms and upon his feet black boots. A longsword rested in its sheath against his belt and the long silver cloak around his shoulders blew in the wind. Another addition to his appearance was the huge black hawk that was perched on his shoulder; it turned its head and stared at her with one intense brown eye.

The sun elf watched the half-elf as he made no attempt to even draw his sword or approach her to fight. Nasher had yet to announce the start of the battle, and before he did the sorcerer decided to go over the strategy planned out in her head once more.

_First I have to cast my shield spells and just turn to strictly defense, then when he tires out a bit I'll start-_

"Let the battle commence!" Exlen blinked as Nasher's voice boomed at the battle started. The bird flew from Joachim's shoulder as he winked at her; he drew his sword, his lips moving as he did so. She blinked and felt the temperature of the air above her increase dramatically. Exlen turned her head to the sky and swore as a pillar of fire was descending from the heavens to the spot were she was standing. Quickly, she dived out of way of the fire just as it hit the ground. The sorcerer somersaulted on the sand and sprang back up, beginning to mutter her first protective spell. A glyph appeared at her feet and from its purple light a transparent blue shield materialized surrounding her body completely.

Just as her spell finished, Joachim burst through the wall of smoke left by the flaming pillar, and charged at the sun elf his longsword pointed towards her. Metal clashed as Exlen guarded against his assault with her rapier. The half-elf smirked pushing his weight against the small sorcerer. When she could hold on no longer, the sorcerer lowered her sword, ducking before Joachim could thrust his sword at her neck. While his blade cut through the space she was previously at, the sorcerer discarded her rapier and placed her hands on the ground. Using the muscles in her calves and arms, she flipped her body over, thrusting her feet into the pit of his stomach. The half-elf let out a painful grunt as his body flew a couple feet away and landed on the ground.

The crowd roared, some people protested with the sorcerer had just done while others cheered, shouting her name. Joachim stood up from the ground and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Looks, like I've underestimated you, Exlen. Now, let me get partially serious with you."

_Partically?_

The half-elf ran at her just as he did before and the sun elf prepared to guard his attack again. Their weapons clashed once more but Joachim hit had swung at her blade with so much force that the rapier flew out of her hand and into the sand nearly a yard away. Exlen instantly back-flipped avoiding his next attack and going into a defensive stance another glyph, this time it was red and gold, bestowing another shield upon her body. While she was spell casting Joachim ran after her and swung his sword around to slice her sword arm. After the effects of the next shield were cast, his blade pierced through the two shields leaving a deep cut against her bicep. Exlen yelped in pain and ducked to dodge his next attack. She crouched down in the sand and, gritting her teeth, she thrust her feet towards him again, but this time instead of his stomach she felt metal. She tilted her head toward and saw that he'd blocked her, normally un-blockable, attack with his sword. Joachim grinned and pushed her feet away, slashing downward at her. Exlen opened her legs, dodging his attack and causing for his sword to get in the sand. As Joachim pulled his sword out of the ground, Exlen took the opportunity to get up and put as much distance between them as possible. The sun elf closed her eyes and began to recite another incantation.

Exlen needed time to release this spell at its maximum power and duration. She was a master at it but she still needed thirty seconds to cast it; that was her reasoning for behind putting distance between her and the half-elf. Joachim was near the middle of the field were they had started and she was near the sealed for passageway which she had come through. A blue glyph appeared at her feet, holding her to that spot on the field. If Joachim got too close before the she could cast the spell, he would win the match.

She couldn't let that happen.

The half-elf grasped his sword once more and let out a yell charging at the immobilized elf. His silver cloak flapped behind him as he sprinted.

_Ten more seconds._

Joachim was more than halfway to the elf.

_Five more…_

The half-elf reached her before she was finished and slashed at her. His sword cut an arc into the air and penetrated both of her shields once more, his attack aimed at her shoulder.

_Now!_

Exlen opened her eyes and released her spell. Joachim's eyes widened as he felt his body lift off of the ground by the sorcerer's magic. She stared at him intently as her left hand was clenched like it was holding something up by their collar and her right was held, open palmed, near her ear. Exlen pushed her hand toward with all of the strength that she could muster, when her right hand reached the same position as her left, Joachim screamed.

He screamed a loud high-pitched sound that would have better belonged to a woman, his body flew away from the sorcerer at such a high speed that clouds of sand flew up from the ground as his body past. His body did continued flying through the air until it and his longsword slammed against the arena's stone wall; his body twitched for a moment, his teeth clenched, then he slid down the wall slumped over, his blade landing beside him. The crowd roared more clamorous than they had been ever before. Joachim was defeated, but not with out leaving a mark on him and the arena; the wall was cracked where he had hit, but something still wasn't right.

Before with the fight with Lorne, Lord Nasher had announced Khelgar's victory almost immediately, he had said nothing yet. Exlen grabbed at her shoulder that Joachim's sword had pierced straight through, blood now flowing freely down her arm and staining her robes. She looked to Nasher who was looking over at the half-elf, her eyes looked in the direction of Nasher's and her heart sank.

He was moving…Even though he was using the wall for support, the fact that he could move, meant that he could still fight. Joachim grabbed his sword from off of the ground and pushed himself from off of the wall, walking towards the center of the ring. Exlen grunted in pain, and then charged at him. The half-elf sheathed his sword and gracefully jumped out of way, Exlen extended her right leg out and slid on the sand, digging her nails into the ground to slow down; she somersaulted using her uninjured left arm, turning to run at the half-elf again.

"Halt!" Yelled the voice of Lord Nasher. "Your opponent has been defeated!"

Joachim sighed, holding the back on his head with his right hand. He brought it in front of his face and grimaced. "Shit!" His voice squealed, completely different from when she had met him, it was started to sound female now. The crowd had long ago hushed when they observed Joachim's miraculous recovery, so Exlen was hearing right. "Lord Nasher! I thought you said that I wouldn't even have to go all out!"

"Now you do." The Lord of Neverwinter replied blatantly.

"Well," he brought his finger to poke his chin. "I deserve some compensation. Like that blonde haired, blue eyed…Sir Neville his name?" The blonde of the nine, raised his eyebrows at the man. "After this just bind him to my bed post for a couple of days…or weeks…months." Sir Neville stepped forward, angered by the half-elf's request.

"Outrageous! How dare you request such a thing?!" he shouted down at the man. The crowd began to murmur.

"What? I'm a girl, I have needs and wants too!" Exlen looked over at Joachim, her mouth hanging wide open as was just about everyone except Lord Nasher.

"You are not a girl." Joachim sucked his teeth, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yes, I am, Nasher! I was born female and well always be female!" The crowd was dead silent.

"You are not at the moment." Nasher stated.

"Yes, I am!" Joachim put both of his hands on his chest and squeezed. "I seem a little flat today…" He dropped his sword and unbuckled his belt, looking down into his pants. "Whoa…I am a man." Lord Nasher nodded.

"Okay, okay." Joachim glanced at Exlen before turning around and shouting to the audience. "I thought that the impact from me hitting that wall there-over," He jerked his thumb in its direction. "Caused me to turn back into a woman. That I am. And always will be. And was born as." The crowd was again silent as a graveyard. Exlen looked over at the half-elf.

"Joa-"

"You would understand! You and your ranger lover!" The sun elf's jaw dropped as Joachim shouted 'ranger lover' at the top of his lungs repeatedly. Exlen blushed crimson and glanced over to Bishop, who was looking as stoic as could be, like the call wasn't for him. Joachim looked back at her and followed the trail of her eyes to the ranger.

"Oh my gods! There he is!" He shouted girlishly his finger pointed straight at the man. Bishop sneered at the half-elf, who jumped back a few feet away from sorcerer; who was looking to the ground embarrassed that now the bulk of Neverwinter was going to know that she was with Bishop.

"Okay! You two…Exlen and…gods what is his name…." He bit his lip in deep thought.

"Bishop!" Quite a few people from the crowd shouted in unison.

"Yeah! You two Exlen and Bishop, look at me!" Joachim flipped his hair and winked, pointing his index finger to the heavens. "Sometimes…I'm a halfling servant, Sirvanta Wind!" The sun elf blinked in confusion as the half-elf continued a huge grin plastered on his face. "Sometimes, I'm a valiant silver guardian, Warrior Wind!"

_No...It can't be…_

"And sometimes, I'm the strikingly beautiful and charming silver prince, Joachim Wind! But the truth is…" The half-elf covered himself with his cloak which had morphed into from nearly immaculate black and silver cloak into a deep green one with tattered, ripped and dirtied edges. Exlen squinted because she could have sworn that the half-elf was taller a few moments ago.

In one swift movement the half-elf spun around and let his cloak fall back around his shoulders. Or her.

Exlen's mouth stood agape as she gazed upon the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. The long sleek hair that once flowed down to the floor, now was bushy, white, and ended just above her waist; it would have flowed into the woman's elegant face if it wasn't for the crown placed upon her forehead. The head ornament was colored gold and the wispy sharp pieces of metal framed her face and rose above her head like a bird's wings stretched out in an upward arc. The shimmering gold of the crown contrasted her deep brown tinted skin and reminded the sun elf of dark chocolate. Her body was scantly clad in matching gold armor that was too minimalistic to be considered a breastplate and greaves, it was simply enough to cover her breasts and other parts so that she would not be completely naked. Exlen's eyes traveled farther down her body and noticed that the woman was wearing no shoes, just her bare feet with silver lacquered toenails upon the sand.

The woman smiled at the sorcerer continuing her monologue. "Light of the Plague, Savior of Waterdeep, Destroyer of Undrentide, and servant of Erevan Ilesere; Everwind!" The sun elf bit her lip extremely nervous.

How could she beat the Everwind that was the subject of Deekin's books? From what she read and heard, this woman was a legend, an epic heroine! Exlen stared at the half-elven legend as she turned and began to speak with Lord Nasher once more.

_Nasher was right. This would be my most difficult battle yet…  
_

* * *

And there it is. Please read and review the next chapter will be shorter though...sorry!_  
_


	7. Control

Wee! The conclusion of the battle!

Thank you all the people who have review meh story and liked it! It makes me happy.

Please excuse any and all grammar and spelling mistakes.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Control

"And…you didn't tell me that she would be so adorable!" Everwind squealed smiling at the sun elf. "I just want to hug her!"

Exlen blushed as the one of the clerics Nasher sent into the ring began to heal her. Sensational warmth pulsed throughout her body, completely healing any and all of her injuries from the fight with Joachim. Soon she and Everwind would began to battle, but she knew nothing of _her_ fighting style, magic and the fact that she could turn into any person, or thing, at will was not a beneficial to her own victory.

Moments earlier when Nasher had said that the battle would have to start again because of the change in opponents, Everwind had picked up her discarded longsword. The longsword then changed into a silver ring that the half-elf slipped onto her middle finger; Exlen believed that just like her body, her weapon could change at will.

"Okay, our ten minute break is over Nasher," stated the half-elven shifter. "So start the fight before I fuck her up, fuck you up, then fuck Neville. Okay?" Lord Nasher frowned down at the shifter and Neville covered his face in shame. Everwind turned to the sorcerer and grinned, moving backwards, so there would be a sufficient amount of space between her and the elf. Exlen watched the shifter carefully as Nasher started announced for the second time, the beginning of their fight.

"Heroes of Neverwinter…Began the battle!" The crowd cheered. The shouts were split between Everwind and Exlen's names, both women receiving even support from the audience.

"I'll end this quickly to save you the embarrassment." With that said the half-elf charged towards the sorcerer. Exlen held up her rapier to guard but the shifter, jumped over her head and transformed thrusting her silver longsword towards the sun elf's back, but she had dodged her attack just in time. Exlen turned around and looked at the silver plate armor that the shifter was currently wearing.

_So she was telling the truth._ Exlen began silently casting her next two spells. Hopefully the effects of the two would work to strengthen each other and not cancel out. She dodged another one of the half-elf quick slashes and felt the effect of the first spell working, but the other's effects would take nearly a full minute to show and the sorcerer did not have that type of time.

With a shout the half-elf's longsword sliced through the air aimed at once again at her shoulder. Exlen dropped to the ground and kicked upwards like a frustrated horse, causing the silver longsword to fly out from the half-elf's hands and to the other side of the field. The sun elf raised her rapier to her opponent's stomach threatening to mortally wound her. Everwind looked down at the elf, surprised and took a tentative step back, the crowd roared as Exlen stood up her blade still directed towards the half-elf, and she smiled.

"Guess it's really time to stop playing around with you." The half-elf shifted back to her original form and swung her leg around kicking the rapier out of Exlen's hand. She lunged at the punching her in the face and throwing her to the ground with the other, the half-elf prepared to jump down on the elf's, but the two feet that pressed into her abdomen held her in the air. Exlen pressed her knees to her chest then forced her legs forward, flinging the shifter's body a few yards away. Everwind landed on all fours, crouched like a tiger and ran the sorcerer again just like one.

The effects of the spell that she cast were working but all the full version of its powers was slowly slipping into her body; it would take a lot longer than she had imagined. Exlen began another incantation as the half-elf steadily approached her. Her palms shone blue and with a shout dozens of transparent blue missiles shot forth heading towards the feline like shifter. Everwind gracefully dodged each one of the missiles and jumped high into the air her right foot extended in the form of a kick. Exlen had already readied another spell her hands seeming to hold an invisible bow and arrow. Suddenly a flaming arrow burst from her palm and she let it loose, soaring towards the descending half-elf.

Everwind stopped her attack, her body shrinking and morphing into the form of a large eagle. The eagle soared out of the way of the arrow diving straight at the sorcerer. Exlen dropped her hands and smirked, watching as the one arrow split into four, changing its direction and flying towards the shifter a speed much faster than before. Just as the eagle was not even a foot away from the sorcerer one of the flaming arrows intercepted the bird smashing into it's side, leaving a grey trail of smoke behind. The bird cried out as it was knocked out of the air and hit the sand, the shifter changed back into her original form running towards the sorcerer at full speed, three flaming arrows following her. Exlen put her arms behind her back, dodging the half-elf's reckless attacks easily sending another arrow into the back of the woman. Everwind hissed in pain, continuing her assault.

_I can defeat her if I hit her with the last two arrows. The effects of Tenser's Transformation are already working, nearly perfectly but I need it at one hundred percent._ Exlen jumped up flipping and kicking the half-elf in the chin, simultaneously sending another arrow into her back. The shifter let out an ear splitting scream before falling to the ground in a disgruntled heap. The sorcerer halted the last flame arrow, holding it in mid air; she looked down at the woman who seemed to be shifting again. Exlen bit her lip and called the arrow back to her. The flame circled around her once, before it flew towards the shifting figure.

_Those leathers…that hair…_

The figure stood up a familiar cocky smirk upon face, its amber eyes burning into her.

_Bishop!_

The arrow turned upward and flew towards the heavens as Exlen gazed at her lover's form in front of her. She froze as the figure approached her, placing a tanned hand on her shoulder, the sun elf choked on her breath as a hard fist connected with her stomach sending her straight the ground. She cried out in pain as a hard toe of his boots connected with her side. She rolled away from the next kick, scrambling her feet and stepping back from the man, her eyes widened with fear.

"_Don't tell me your afraid of an attack from a person that you know isn't him?! Coward! Fight!"_ Exlen shook her head blocking his next attack with her arms.

_I can't fight him…I can't!_ 'Bishop' grinned, grabbing her by her hair and forcing her to turn around, her body against his.

"Pity," he said. The sun elbowed him in the chest, scurrying away from the handsome ranger.

_What? I didn't mean to do that…_

"_While I'm here I not going to lose any fight to some shapeshifter, be thankful I got you out of that!" _ Her body dodged another attack on its own.

_Stop it! What? Who are you?_

"_I'm surprised you've forgotten our little meeting a few days back."_

_The demon?_

"_I'm not a demon! Shut up, I'm taking over whether you like it or not! So sit back and watch as I grant us both victory."_

_NO!_

Exlen grabbed 'Bishop's' wrist before it hit her again, she rolled her eyes and pushing him away with her other hand. Before the ranger could recoil the sorcerer grabbed him by the arm and threw the body away from her as easily as a kid with a ball. The body crashed against the wall opposite to the previous crack in the arena wall, this time creating a small crater as the man's body slammed into it. Rocks and dust surrounded the impact site as Exlen walked towards it one hand on her hip.

Everwind's body sat just below the crater battered, bruised and bloodied. The sun elf sighed, looking down at the half-elf a bored expression on her face. "Aren't you done yet? It's not like this is a battle to the death or anything." She smiled at the crowd's cheering. "It looks like it has been decided that I've won, unless…" The sorcerer smirked. "You have any other tricks up your sleeves? No? How sad, it was just starting to get fun too…" She turned her back and waved to the chanting crowd. "Some legend you are."

* * *

"Some legend you are."

Everwind's eyes burst open and she leaned over her nails digging into the ground. _I will not lose…These journeys I've taken have been to enhance myself, becoming better. Not weak! I'm not weak! I will defeat her! _

An animalistic roar escaped from in between Everwind's lips as she began to shift. A white and black stripped tail, sprouted from underneath her cloak as she looked up to the sky. Suddenly an unearthly beam descended from the heavens, wrapping around her body, controlling her shift. The beam disappeared leaving a gigantic outline of an animal engrossed by a yellow light. Exlen turned around and blinked watching the transformation.

"Good, some competition at least."

The light faded away and the crowd gasped and screamed. A huge dire celestial tiger stood where the body of the shifter once lay. The tiger lifted one paw and slammed it down on top of the sorcerer. Exlen jumped away, running towards were her rapier lay, the tiger pounced on the woman. The sorcerer dived out of the way sliding on the sand and grabbing her blade. She jumped up pointing the rapier up at the animal, it roared. Exlen gasped as she felt the force of the sound sweep up her body sending her flying backwards in the air. The white tiger's paw, swiped at her throwing her body into the arena wall with the nearly the same amount of force that the elf did just moments ago.

Exlen hit the wall underneath where her companions were sitting.

* * *

Bishop clenched his fists and jaw as he watched the battle unfold before him. He had to admit that his elven woman was doing a great job of defending herself and throwing out a few spells to change the tide of the match. He utterly hated it when the woman was hit or forced into a difficult position, not because he cared about her, no, because her stupid companions would make the most annoying noises whenever something happening. He began to feel glad that he was next to her father instead of the monk or the tiefling. At least her father was pretty much silent through out the whole thing.

Soon it was revealed that Joachim was actually the half-elf of legend, Everwind. From what he could see of the woman she looked like the type of woman he wouldn't mind paying to have a go with. But that loud mouth of hers turned him off.

What the hell was she so loud and cocky about anyway? Just because she saved a few people doesn't mean that she could go around and act like she was better than anyone. In the end she was just another woman would scream and beg for whatever man was dominating her. Bishop snarled as the woman punched his sorcerer in the face.

_That better not leave a mark or…_ He put his hand on his longbow, ready to put an arrow between the shifter's eyes, when he felt a hand grab his. He turned his anger towards the sun elf's adoptive father and growled. The wood elf kept his gaze locked on his daughter as he spoke.

"Have faith in her, boy. She won't go down that easily."

"Who the fuck are you calling _boy_?" Bishop lowered his bow, glaring at the shorter wood elf. Daeghun ignored the ranger's outburst continuing to battle between his daughter and the shifter.

Bishop restrained himself from punching his pretty elf's father in the face and looked back to the battle. For a while it seemed that the sun elf had the upper hand in the battle, so much so that the crowd and even himself started to believe that she would soon win. That all changed the moment the shifter turned into him. It was the dirty trick, playing on someone's emotions like that, he had to admit, but if this was what it took to win…

"What in the god's names?!" Duncan shouted, causing Bishop to start paying attention to the fight. What the gods names was right. Exlen had just thrown the shifter back into the wall.

_No spell that she has could have empowered her that much, _Bishop thought leaning over to look at his confidante. _And she never stands like that, with one hand on her hip taunting already defeated opponents. What in the nine hells is going on?_ Before the ranger had a chance to think about it several women screamed in the largely male audience, seeing as a mysterious light had enveloped the shifter making her form stretch and grow into that of a huge feline-like animal. The light disappeared to reveal a huge dire tiger; it had to be at least nine, ten feet tall! And that was just on four legs.

Bishop growled. He hasn't about to watch her get killed by some monstrous animal, he reached for his bow but stopped feeling the point of a dagger pressed against his side. He didn't even have to look to see that it was her father's. Bishop folded his arms in contempt watching the battle.

"Exlen!" He heard himself shout out as her body went flying into the wall just underneath him and the tiger was preparing to pounce upon her again. Bishop watched in awe as the sun elf, stood up her arm dangling limp at her side, dislocated. She moved out of the away just barely as the white tiger's form was taking up a good amount of arena space. She had dived out of the away so forcefully that she landed on that dislocated shoulder, popping it back in. He heard her cry out in pain before she got up and ran under the tiger's belly. The monster snarled showing its long razor sharp canines, thrashing around wildly. Somehow the elf had climbed onto the back on the tiger, hitting it fiercely with her blade. But somehow, Bishop noticed, it wasn't working. He watched as the sorcerer threw the rapier away from her and ran farther up the tiger's spine. The tiger let out a thunderous roar and begun standing on its hind legs, the sorcerer continued running and jumped on its head just as it became completely vertical. The tiger slapped a paw down on its head; it would have crushed the sun elf if she had not jumped away in time.

The ranger noticed something else, even with her acrobatic skills; there was no way that she could have managed to jump that high. Even if the girl could, she would die from the impact once she fell.

"Dragon!" The tiger shouted. "I thought I'd smelled a dragon!" The feline slammed back down onto the ground on all four feet, its teeth showing as it watched the steadily descending figure in the sky. He, the tiger and the rest of the spectators, turned to look at the falling sorcerer. How could he bare to watch his elf die? Why wouldn't his eyes close? Why did he still believe that she was going to win?

Bishop eyes wouldn't leave the falling elf and soon he was glad that they didn't. He noticed that the sun elf had her arms wrapped around her body and something was protruding out of her back, ripping through her robes.

"What the fuck?" He swore as two medium sized, red dragon like wings tore though the fabric of her robes spreading out, letting her glide down towards the tiger.

The tiger roared once more, "Dragon-kin!" Then stood up on its hind legs; Exlen dived towards her, the last flaming arrow shot out from the skies accompanying her. Bishop bit his lip so hard that he the coppery taste of blood flowed onto his tongue.

Once the elf was close enough the white tiger crouched down and jumped into the air, swatting the sorcerer out of the sky. The tiger roared, starting to fall out of the air on its back, it turned over on to its feet and landed, before collapsing on top of the sand. A deafening silence overtook the arena as the tiger slowly shifted back into the half-elf, Everwind. But neither of the heroes moved, the both of them where all too still.

"Lass!!" screamed the dwarf who promptly jumped down from the audience and into the arena. Bishop and the others followed in suit. Nasher shouted for the clerics to get down there and bring them back to the castle. Bishop pushed the dwarf out of away checking her pulse; he barely felt it. The ranger panicked screaming out for someone to come help her.

He couldn't lose her, not yet.

* * *

The next chapter will be up shortly. Please review! I love them. ;) 


	8. Refraction

Ahh...another long, chapter for you all. Because the next might not come for some time. Like a week or two. (BLUE DRAGON!!!!!!!!!! and school...TT)

Few things to explain:

1) I'm in no way saying that Christianity or any other religion is wrong. That is my fictional take on Gods, Devils, Demons, etc.

2) Two songs in the chapter, one is an altered English version of the Cutey Honey theme as sung by a man. And the another is the ending theme song for Utawarerumono (The One Being Sung), called Madoromi No Rinne (Dozing Reincarnation). I thank the fan subbers for that.

Oh and I hope that Bishop doesn't get to emo for your liking. (He is a pretty messed up guy, though).

3) Quote from Saiyuki.

lol Yes a lot of anime infused in this chapter! You can watch all of the above songs on youtube. The version of the Cutey Honey one is the **Re: Cutey Honey Theme**. I have nothing else to say. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Refraction**

The sky was dark, but no stars shined, instead a dark purple hue covered the lights shielding all of the heavenly lights. The elf stared up at this starless sky. Nothing. She sat up from the hard ground and looked around, she gasped.

Tall metal buildings sprung up from the ground as far as the eye could see, white lights blinked on and off from the square tops of most of them, adding to the concealment of the stars above. The elf stood up and treaded over to the brick and cement ledge looking down. She was at least one hundred…a thousand feet above the ground. Her hands grasped the hard rock ledge as she peered over the edge. Below her she saw the miniature outline of streets, but not the type of streets that she was used to seeing. These streets were as dark as obsidian and little metal wagons raced up and down the streets without the help of a horse or any living thing. On the side of the streets little dots scurried back and forth, entering and exiting the metal structures; she assumed that they were people, but even as far as an elf's vision could see, that wasn't completely clear.

"You done being amazed yet?" asked the familiar, harsh female voice. Actually now that she thought about it the voice was extremely similar to her own, the only exception was that cold unforgiving undertone in the voice. She glanced to her right and saw the woman sitting on the hard ledge. It was the same woman that she had saw after…after she had returned to the keep, dressed even in the same attire. Long silky, deep lavender hair flowed from her head and splayed out all around her; down her back, into her lap, onto the ledge and some over the side of her building. One knee was propped up toward her chest, while her other leg absently scraped her boot against the ground. Her hand was placed over her knee and served as a rest for her chin as she looked gazed at the sorcerer, waiting for an answer.

"Well..uh…" Exlen stammered with her words, staring in awe at who could have possibly been her twin if it weren't for the lavender hair and amethyst eyes. "Where am I?" She managed to ask her voice shaking as she did so.

"In my world and its material plane. Let's just call it Earth for now; anyway we have business to take care of, that is why I've brought you here." The woman looked the elf over. "Do you always dress so loosely? It doesn't flatter you at all." She asked a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Better to battle in…I guess." The sun elf replied shyly. The lavender haired woman rolled her eyes.

"Hell, and here you run around for years battles and fight the forces of '_evil_'," she said that last part mockingly, causing the elf to frown. "only to be too dense to recognize that fighting in the least amount of clothing is best."

"So are who saying that I should be dressed as scantily as you are?" she snapped. The woman laughed.

"No, but at least try and have some type of confidence! If you wore your clothing a little more fitting then your man's eyes wouldn't wander whenever another woman passes him by." She smiled revealing two fang-like canines. "One more thing, how can you be so submissive to that piece of human trash? The lot of them are a waste of space if you ask me." Exlen balled up her fists, ready to punch the woman right in the jaw.

"Don't you _dare_ speak about him that way! Who the hell are you to call him trash? He is far from it!" she shouted her temper flaring.

"Ah, love. What it does to us all. Corrupts us enough to ignore the despicable traits of the other," Her amethyst orbs bore into Exlen's emerald eyes. "I call him trash, because he is a disgusting, sex-crazed, selfish, cowardly, murderous, possessive, attention starved asshole, who should be burning the flames of hell! But, no, you had to go and fall in love with him. Ha, like he knows the meaning of the word 'love'."

Exlen bit her lip and sat down on the ground. The woman was right, Bishop was all of those things, but were they not apart of the reasons why she loved him? No. None of his negative attributes were actual reasons of _why_ she loved him. But she loved him, all of him, every part. It seemed like a century ago since she first noticed at she loved him. Exlen laid in his bed nestled close to his chest trying to go sleep, she had thought that the feelings she developed for the man were nothing but a childish crush, the same as all of the ones before him. But as she lay in his bed she resisted the urge to jump on top of him and impale herself with his length. Moments before she had the first sexual experience of her life and she enjoyed it, she mentally cursed herself for wanting to only give up her body to the man she would fall in love with. That night she fell asleep thinking about how it would feel to have Bishop take her, to have him leave cuts and bruises on her neck from his hungry kisses, to feel his bare hands travel the length of her nude body, his well defined chest pressed against her breasts, his velvet lips overpowering hers, his substantial girth filling her.

Exlen felt a tear slide down her cheek. Their first time was less romantic than she had thought it would be, in fact, was brutal. She thrashed around screaming for him to stop. That it hurt too much; her wrists, her neck, inside of her. So much pain…

"Hey!" The harsh voice shouted at her. "That is what I'm talking about! You cry, too much! You depend on _him_, too much!" She swung her leg around, standing and approaching the sobbing sorcerer. The woman kneeled down beside her and said in a much softer, gentler tone. "Look, you have to learn to accept that it happened. You also have to accept your…death." Exlen's eyes widened, her tears still sliding down her cheeks, turning to look at the woman in front of her who quickly turned away her hand reaching up to slash at her cheeks.

"Death…?" The woman sat on the ground and looked up at the sky.

"Yes, both you and I, are dead. Don't you remember?" Her amethyst eyes connected with Exlen's. The buildings and the woman began to fade, slowly being replaced by a huge hulky soldier. She opened her mouth to chant but something was wrong, she could no longer speak, and her voice came out in a strange gurgle. Her eyes wandered downwards and took in the image of an iron greatsword stuck into her neck, her blood dripping down the blade coloring it sanguine. She looked to her right, both Casavir and Bishop held the same expression. Sadness. Disbelief. Her vision went black. Her ears picked up the sound of rabid footsteps, someone swearing, another screaming her name in hysterics; the sound of weapons hitting the stone floor, someone weeping, and then nothing.

The darkness melted back into the image of the metal city and the woman. "Remember now?" she said. The sun elf pulled at her collar frantically feeling her neck. Nothing was there, was that a dream?

"That was a memory. Before our pact." The woman continued Exlen looked at her questionably. "That's the reason that I needed to speak to you. To tell you that, you and I actually are the same person." The sun blinked, clearly confused.

"What are you talking about?" What was going on here? What was this woman talking about and what were those images? Exlen held these questions in her mind listening as the woman began to speak.

"Yeah, it is hard to believe, though it is true." The woman looked up at the starless sky above them. "My name is Leviana, Mira Leviana, and where we are now is my memory of my world, Earth."

"You said that before, right?"

"Yes. This is the material plane that is inhabited by humans and animals. None of your dragon or elves, halflings, gnomes, what have you. Also, this is a nearly godless world." Exlen nodded listening. "I say nearly because our gods are here, but they cannot interfere with the lives of any of the beings on Earth. Unlike the hundreds of gods you people seem to have, the power and balance of it was spilt into six pieces. Six gods or goddess, but enough of that. You want to hear about us being the same person, right?"

Exlen looked at Leviana's face which was identical to hers. "I've noticed that we look alike…" The lavender haired woman snorted.

"You would look better if you let your grow out, but then again you were worried that the human wouldn't like it. Am I correct?"

"Why do you care so much about me and him? Have you not anyone for yourself?!" Exlen snarled, narrowing her eyes at Leviana. The woman flipped some more of her hair out of her face and laughed.

"Matter of fact, I do and that's part of the reason why I'm here. Just like you I have heart that belongs to someone else, maybe our similarities is what makes me angry." Her confident face took on the look of sadness for a mere moment then it disappeared. She lowered her gaze from the night sky and gazed at the sorcerer. "I love him so much that it hurts."

"I love him so much that sometimes I can't speak." Exlen said looking into the other's eyes, the woman nodded in agreement.

"We are parallels of each other. Worlds maybe different but the people are virtually the same. You are me in another life, as I am you." The sun elf blinked looked at her twin.

"So how did this happen? If I'm supposedly dead, then how am I alive?" Leviana absently twirled a piece of her long hair around her index finger.

"That is something that I don't actually know, but I have a theory."

"What is it?"

"We are being tested by our gods." Exlen's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?! Why?!" The woman shook her head.

"The only thing I can think of is to see if we deserve to be resurrected." She looked at the sun elf beside her. "Heh, would you really like to grow your hair out longer, like this?" She lifted some of her lavender tresses from off of her chest and smirked. The sorcerer smiled and twirled a piece of her blonde hair around her fingers.

"I always thought that long hair was really pretty." Exlen turned to the woman as his felt a warm hand cover hers.

"Only if you promise to have more confidence in yourself, don't second guess." said Leviana smiling at the sorcerer. Exlen smiled back at the woman, noticing firsthand what kind of affect her smile had on people; it soothes the soul.

"I can try."

"One more thing before I explain to you why we are in the same body and why my gods are connected to this. There is a saying that I heard once it goes: 'If you meet your god, kill your god; if you meet your father, kill your father; free from everything you are bound by nothing…live the life that was given to you.'" Exlen closed her eyes pondering those words that she would remember for the rest of her life.

…_Free from everything you are bound by nothing…Live the life that was given to you._

* * *

A ceiling. A white ceiling. His gaze soon turned from the perfect ceiling to the small woman in the bed above him. He sat on the floor his head resting against the mattress, a bottle of ale in one hand and a full bottle of spirits lying in his lap. He pressed the ale to his mouth, turning his head upwards as he drowned himself in another bottle of alcohol. Once the bottle was empty he threw it against the wall, the glass shattering on impact. Before he had hoped that the sound would wake her up, but no matter how times he tried she wouldn't wake up. His beautiful woman just laid there in the bed her face looking as peaceful as it always did when she slept beside him. 

It had been two months since they had last slept in the same bed together.

He bit off the cork of the spirits bottle and began to drink. Lately, he had been getting in numerous street fights and tavern brawls all because of the state of drunken stupor he was constantly in. All because of her. The man pulled the bottle away from his lips and placed it on the ground beside him. He turned around and sat on his knees gazing at the woman in the bed.

_Beautiful…_he thought running his fingers across the flawless skin of her brown cheeks. In the two months that she had been asleep her hair was growing at an alarming rate; at the end of the battle with the half-elf it just passed her shoulders, now the silky blonde tresses extended down to her thighs.

The ranger leaned farther onto the bed, pressed his lips to her soft cheeks. _She's mine and only mine. _ He remembered how drunk he was two months ago, when she came back from her absence. How he couldn't wait to taste her. He grinned lazily his tongue slipped out of his mouth like a hungry dog. The muscle wet her cheek, leaving behind a faint line of salvia. Bishop growled, and stood up crawling onto the bed clumsily, his hands on either side of the sun elf face. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. The ranger moaned as he felt his lips against her soft ones, his eyes fluttered shut as he lost himself in the one-sided kiss. He drank hungrily from her mouth as his tongue slid against hers and his teeth nibbled roughly, leaving her lips mildly bruised by his onslaught. The ranger's lips travelled down to her neck in a trail of kisses and when he felt the smooth skin underneath her jaw he bit down, leaving a purple bruise on the sun elf's neck.

Bishop moved off of the elf and sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes looking at the pair of bandaged wings that stretched out from her back. How long was she supposed to stay asleep? Nasher kept her body in one of the many rooms of Castle Never, saying that she would receive the best of care here and he himself could see her progress of recovery. The ranger was never around when _Lord_ Nasher came to visit his elven beauty. He personally made it so that he would be away from the castle whenever the Lord of Neverwinter came to visit; he couldn't stand being near the man.

Most nights Bishop sat at her bedside waiting her to wake up, others he spent in the comforts of the best whore that he could afford. Just the other night he used a woman to help feel the gap left by his elf and each time he had been too drunk to realize that every woman he laid with had blonde hair, green eyes, or both. Bishop groaned, his eyes drooping closed as he passed out.

* * *

_  
A large man kicked the woman's body aside, grinning. "Take what you want boy. That's the only way you get what you deserve." The woman groaned her body laying in a disgruntled heap on the floor. The little boy watched as the man took off his shirt and knelt down in front of the woman. The woman's blonde hair was matted and tangled, lanky strands falling into her face, shielding her eyes from the boy. She moved slowly propping her body up against the stone wall._

_The man laughed and grabbed the messy hair, wrapping it around his fist, and standing up. The woman screamed her small bony hands scratching at the man's large ones. The boy stood there as the man dragged the kicking and screaming woman over to the bed just in front of him. The man released his hold on her hair, gripping her shoulders smashing his mouth against hers in a kiss. Tears slid down the woman's cheeks as she squealed and pounded her fists on the broad chest of the man. He pulled back and slapped the woman, the force of the blow sent the woman flying away from him and landing on the bed, her breathing irregular. _

_The little boy gasped as the man pounced upon her. The woman screamed, kicked, bit, scratched, yelled for help, until she ultimately surrendered to him. The boy's eyes looked upon the scene before him wide with curiosity. The man lay on top of the woman, his face buried in the crook of the woman's neck, but his body was moving, jerking into hers. Tears continuously slid down the cheeks of the woman as her body moved to the rhythm of his, her head rolled her to side facing him. Her eyes locked with the little boy's as if pleading for help, but the boy just stood watching his eyes wide, and hands shaking._

_Moments later the man kissed the woman and got up, pulling his beeches above his hips, grabbing his shirt from off of the dirty stone floor and approached the boy. As they left the woman's cell the man muttered, "Hopefully you learned something useful in there." He chuckled causing a chill to travel up the boy's spine. "That woman will be mine forever."_

_------ _

"_You _are_ going to take care of him you worthless sack of shit!" A teenager sat in a wooden chair a smirk plastered on his face._

"_What makes you think that I am? Go find another one of your customers to take care of that thing." The woman's face turned red with fury, her short blonde hair, clinging to her face as she grabbed the collar of the boy._

"_You are the-"_

"_Shut up." He snarled, grabbing the woman's wrist and twisting it. "Don't take me for a fool, wench. You would bed an orc if it gave you the right amount of gold." He let go of her and chuckled. The woman grabbed the teen's calloused hands forcing him to feel her swollen belly._

"_You are going to take care of me and him, ranger. Now just agree to it, and then we can be on our way."The teen snorted in disgust snatching his hands away from the woman's pregnant belly as if he had been burned. The woman dropped to her knees positioning herself in between the teen's open legs her head resting on his thigh. "My uncle said he's going marry us. Then we move east…I was thinking about going to…Thay actually." _

_The teen laughed. It was a loud boisterous noise that made the woman frown. "What the fuck is so funny, boy!?" The boy's amber eyes looked down at the woman kneeling before him._

"_You are genuinely a stupid, idiotic woman. Do you truly think that I'm going to travel east with you and _raise_," He spat the word like if it were laced with venom. "a child? You can take care of the little bastard by yourself. Now give me what I paid you for before I slit your pretty little throat."_

_-- _

"_Good…Now I wish you and your demon child luck. Hopefully you'll catch the Wailing Death sparing the little bastard of the fact that his mother is a whore with an itch." The teen turned his back on the woman, walking towards the door._

_An inhuman scream filled the room. _

"_Get the _fuck_ off of me, wench!"_

"_If I can't have you no one can! Say ba-bye to that pretty face of yours!" There was a flash of metal and the teen howled in pain. The woman let go on his back, one hand rubbing her pregnant belly and the other holding up a bloody razor; her tongue slipped out of her mouth and licked the blood off of sharp blade. The teen raised his hand to his face, then looked down at it. Blood. His blood._

"_Your blood tastes sweet too, Bishop baby."_

_----- _

"_Bishop…" A small voice pleaded. _

"_Don't do this." Petite arms wrapped around his neck. _

"_Please…" Those green eyes he couldn't bear to look away from._

"_I'll do anything…" Prefect, full lips so close to his._

"_I'll do anything…" Two huge crystalline tears slid down her cheeks._

"_Just don't leave," He wrapped his arms around her in a choking embrace. _

"_Me alone." His eyes were starting to burn. Her hands brushed against the silver chain around his neck._

"_I love you."_

_----- _

"_BISHOP!"_

"_MOTHER!"  
_

* * *

Bishop sat up, panting drenched in sweat. He groaned surveying his surroundings. Dresser and armoire on the left and desk on the right, red and gold trimmed curtains, red blanket and white sheets, the smell of the sea infused throughout the air. Her smell. His body relaxed back into the sheets, eyes closing as her scent enveloped him. 

"You're awake now?" asked a female voice from his right. "Good, I was starting to get worried whether I would be able to kick your ass or not." The ranger's hand flew to his temples trying to quell the pounding in his forehead.

"You got really fucked up you know that? Even after that bath I gave you, you still smell like a keg of beer." He groaned trying to ignore the female voice. It was a friendly voice, and definitely not the voice of his sun elf. Bishop opened his eyes and squinted as his vision came into focus. The form of a deep brown skinned, white-haired woman sat cross legged before him; he could barely even tell if she was wearing any clothing at all. Bishop's hand emerged from out under the red blanket and placed itself on the woman's thigh, slowly running down the bare skin. The woman sighed and slapped his hand away.

"You are a mess," she said her voice laced with pity. "I'm not one of your street whores that are desperate to screw any male that they come in contact with, besides, what would Exlen think if she knew that you slept around in her absence?" The ranger growled extremely annoyed with the woman's tone and lazily, matter-of-fact way of speaking. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, glaring at the woman.

"Shut your mouth," he hissed, leaning over with his forearms resting just above his knees. He looked up at her as she uncrossed and re-crossed her legs, her eyes looking directly in front of her.

"Oh, that's how I get treated for washing, shaving and staying up all night to make sure you wouldn't vomit in your sleep. You're welcome Bishie." She smiled, laughter dancing in her grey eyes.

"No one asked you to, and if you are looking for gratitude look elsewhere because you're not receiving any from me. And never call me _that_ again." The half-elf giggled.

"You dun like your new nickname Bishie? After I went through all of the trouble making it up for you?" Everwind sniffed dramatically, wiping an invisible tear away from her cheek. "Oh no, my heart is broken."

"Your neck is going to be broken if you don't silence yourself." He snapped, massaging his forehead. The half-elf shook her head and looked down at the man.

"No, my eyes are going to be broken if you don't put some clothing on." Bishop looked down at himself, noticing that he was completely naked in front of this woman. He looked up at Everwind noticing her eyes, raking over his form; a smirk found its way to his lips.

"Has it been that long since you've seen a real man?" he asked his amber eyes catching her grey ones.

"Actually," the deep-skinned half-elf brought a finger up to poke her chin. "I see real men every day, just not with glorious bodies like yours."

Bishop narrowed his eyes at her, she was stroking his ego but that would only get her so far in his book. "What do you want, half-elf?" He asked his voice gruff and full of malice.

"What you don't like being given compliments? Come on, you have to be the most handsome man I've seen in a long time…Opps, I think I just soaked this chair. Tell Exlen I'm sorry would ya?" An animalistic growl escaped from his throat as he glared murderously at the half-elf. He absolutely hated her mocking words and sarcastic tone.

Everwind sighed and waved her hand in the air. "Okay, I'll stop now; you seem to be getting angry. But that's not why I'm here."

"Get to the point, then." She nodded.

"Right…I-I really want to apologize for hurting her like that. I didn't know that she would be asleep for two months…or even at all. I guess that I got a little jealous when I first met her." Bishop lowered his hand from his head raising an eyebrow at her.

"I really couldn't care less if you were jealous of her." He spat, his eyes looking over her frame._ With a figure like that…down boy._

"She has someone right?" Everwind asked looking down at the wooden floor. "And a keep, soldiers, power, a personality that makes almost everyone fall in love with her…But most of all I was jealous of her having someone to be with. Even if he is a hateful bastard, that's better than nothing right?" Bishop didn't answer her; instead he shifted his gaze down to his feet.

He needed to be beside her. Bishop snorted thinking about how he depended on her now. At first he just wanted to bed her, but now he was _fond_ of her and nothing good could come from that.

"But I also want to thank her," the half elf continued. "She helped me receive a blessing from my god and led me to finally see that perfect piece of blonde man, Lord Nevalle."

"_Sir_ Nevalle. If he was a lord, then I would almost feel sympathy for the idiots under him." Everwind smirked at pointed to herself.

"There you are wrong, Bishie boy. He is the Lord of this right here!"

"Nice to see how desperate you are. Shit!" He swore as something hard hit him in the side on his head. "Are you asking for death?" Everwind laughed picking up another book from the pile next to her.

"Ha!" She threw the book at him, a grin plastered on her face. Bishop snarled as the object hit him in the head again. He stood up angrily, standing in front of her his hands balled into fists. Everwind covered her eyes. "Go away you're going to poke someone's eye out with that thing!"

Bishop grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her to her feet, her body nearly touching his. "Get out, before I do something you'll regret." He hissed at her, his patience gone as he turned their bodies towards the door. The ranger let go of the shifter, pushing her forward with such a force that she nearly fell on the ground. Bishop snarled watching the woman stumble away from him and towards the door.

"Oh I forgot to tell you!" The ever-present grin on her face widened. "Exlen woke up last night, shortly after I finished dragging your drunken butt into the Flagon." Bishop's heart stopped as he heard those words, but his face remained in its mask of fury as he stared at the woman.

"So?" Everwind rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Don't act like you don't want to see her, man-who-cries-for-his-mother-in-his-sleep. Hurry up and get dressed so we can make it to the castle, I'll be waiting on the Flagon's steps." Before Bishop could retort the woman and her tattered green cloak vanished through the doorway, closing it shut behind herself.

_Exlen…_

The ranger smirked as he searched the room for his clothes.

* * *

"And he used to be so glorious too." 

Exlen felt tears slide down her cheeks, as she looked upon the massive structure before her. A gargantuan blue crystal rose up from the frozen, snow covered floor. A heart shattering cold emanated from the blue crystal covering the whole room in an endless winter, there was no wind, no fall of snow, just the painful cold. The sun elf fell to the ground sobbing. Leviana kneeled down before the elf and put her arms around her.

"I cried the first time I saw him too…" The woman said her voice full of emotion, unlike the way that Exlen was used to.

"How could…" The sorcerer attempted to speak but this overwhelming since of sadness cause her to collapse into more sobs. Even though she was no longer looking at the fallen angel, his appearance was the only thing her mind would let her see.

At the epicenter of the giant crystal there was a body. The body of a man, angel, postured upon his knees, face raised to the heavens. Two large black wings stretched out behind him and the long black hairs upon his head spilled down his back and shoulders contrasted his immaculate ivory skin. He hugged himself as if he was cold, hurting…in pure agony. What made the sorcerer shed tears was his face. Beautiful, wasn't even the word to describe his features, but even with that mask of perfection nothing could hide the how sorrowful he was. Both eyes were closed and his lips parted slightly in this perfect mask of woe.

_I seek the solitude,  
that freezes even flames._

"His love ate him from the inside out, Exlen. His anger, his wrath, his insecurities, his cruelty, consumed him…" The lavender twin tightened her hold on the sobbing sorcerer. "Until he could take no more. It is said that the Demon Lord's fire went cold, instead of the flame of rage burning a blizzard of sorrow took over. And he walked through his kingdom of hell one day, freezing everything in sight. This is the lowest level of hell, the Burning Pits or now The Everlasting Winter." Exlen bit her lip quieting her sobs and looking up at the woman that held her.

_Connecting with your soul,  
warm me with your love._

"Why?" she asked, tears still falling. Leviana sighed and shook her head, fixing her gaze on the sorcerer.

_Ah…the words of prayer tremble…  
Ah…even if the faint-hearted were to disappear…_

"No one knows why they all sealed themselves. The only two who have not forsaken this world are: Rah, the sun god and his wife, Nuut, goddess of the moon. Yet they both have not revealed themselves in either heaven or hell; they are lost. But the sun and moon still function…The souls of the Creator and Demon Lord have wandered, and both take refuge in vessels of their servants." She put a hand to her heart. "A True-priest of God and True-Priestess of the Demon Lord, I am the Priestess of the Demon and I share my body with his soul." Exlen blinked looking up at her.

"That is why we need the resurrection before he notices that I'm here in your body. Soon he will channel his spirit into an innocent and be reborn. Your world would not stand a chance." The sun elf nodded.

_Following the recurring paths of fate,  
I gaze upon the never-ending world's destiny._

"Yes. He caused your death too." Leviana smiled down at the sorcerer, running her fingers through her long blonde locks.

"Your hair as grown long…" Exlen shook her head.

"Not like yours though."

"Our time is up, Exlen." Leviana announced letting go of the sorcerer and standing up, her back turned to her. "I'm always with you. Just talk to me."

"Wait!" Exlen reached out for her twin but the woman began to fade away, along with the room and the crystal. The sun elf yelled out for Leviana but she did not turn to face her, she only said:

"A storm of vengeance approaches from the east. Let no one be trapped inside their heart like my lord."

_Oh, the ones being sung continuously,  
be protected and sleep._

* * *

"And…then Sand ran over to me saying something about his hair oils missing! Then Qara walks into the room and hands him an empty vial, Lenny, I've never seen the elf so angry." Exlen giggled along with the tiefling her hand covering her mouth. 

"Thanks for the update, Neesh. Did all that happen yesterday or something?" The tiefling gave the elf a quizzical look and turned to the flame sorcerer. Qara moved to the other side of the bed taking a seat and staring at her fellow sorcerer.

"You've been out for two months, Exlen." The sun elf sat up abruptly.

"What?!" she exclaimed her mouth wide open. "You lie." The flame sorcerer shook her head.

"No. Everyone has been visiting you every day, even the shifter, Bishop and Nasher."

"Wow, Lord Nasher came…and Everwind, she came to see me." Neeshka nodded wildly.

"Exlen she is so awesome. You should see the way she practically chases after Sir Nevalle!" Qara smiled.

"We've even heard a rumor that she snuck into his bed at night and slept with him. When Nevalle woke up in the morning his screams were heard all over Blacklake."

"And the way she makes Sand nearly piss himself."

"And she slapped Casavir for no reason. Screaming at him hysterically, I mean he deserves it all. All he does is mope around…it's annoying. Makes me want to set his hair on fire."

_I wonder why Qara is being so friendly to me…She must have done something…_

"Qara," Exlen sighed. "His heart is broken…and it's all because of me." The sun elf's eyes drooped tiredly. "I guess he is never going to look at me the same again." Neeshka laughed, nearly falling off the bed as she did so. "It's not funny, Neeshka!" She exclaimed her cheeks tinted red. Qara raised one perfectly groomed red eyebrow, looking between the two.

"What did I miss?" she asked Neeshka with a smirk. Exlen protested loudly her newly formed and bandaged wings flapping behind her, but the thief ignored her as she filled Qara in with the details.

"Well, the morning we left for here,"

"Neeshka, no!"

"I heard a scream come from Exlen's room, so I went to check it out…" Exlen covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. "And there in the bed is Lenny and Bishop…completely undressed and about to go at it."

"I hate you, Neesh."

Qara clapped. "Congratulations, Exlen. But I thought you said you were waiting for the right man, or did Bishop whisper into your ear how much he craved you and being a woman you couldn't resist?" She rolled her eyes, glaring down at the elf.

"Well, I was crying…" The grin on Neeshka's face widened.

"You had emotional sex with him!? Wow, is he good?"

"That's none of your business!" Exlen shouted. She turned to her right feeling a hand on her shoulder.

"Actually, we both need to know because…the man brags about his 'skills' in the bedroom. He said something about, 'making you climb the walls' or something vulgar."

"Shut it Neesh. I'm not telling you how wonderful Bishop is in bed." Neeshka giggled and did a little victory dance in her seat.

"Now just tell us how blessed he is and then-" The creak of the door opening interrupted Neeshka's speech, much to Exlen's relief. The bed-bound sorcerer's eyes turned to the door as she watched the scantily clad, Everwind and her ranger, Bishop walk into the room. The shifter grinned as she walked over to the bed and stood next to Neeshka; Bishop crossed his arms and leaned against the wall his ever-present sneer on his face. Exlen's smiled as their eyes connected, for a moment that seemed like an eternity they gazed at one another. All too quickly that moment was gone and the ranger looked away from her, her heart pleading for him to look back at her; they needed to be alone.

"Girls, you would have to pay me for that information." The shifter said grinning at both Neeshka and Qara.

"You…" Neeshka's eyes widened. "_Know_?" Everwind nodded, waving her hand at them.

"Yeah, yeah…but you'll have to wait until later. We don't want to upset the man on his lack of…length."

"Bullshit." Bishop muttered his amber eyes glowering at the half-elf.

"Yes, I lied. But Exlen is the woman of the hour! How are you doing, honey?" Exlen turned to her and blushed.

"G-Good…" Everwind smiled, sitting by her side.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" The half-elf laughed a long white and black striped tail, poking out from underneath her cloak, brushing against Exlen's hand. The elf yelped and looked down at the appendage. "After I changed back from my other form, the tiger, this just stuck. It wouldn't go away, well enough about me, how are you with the wings? Do they hurt?" Exlen shook her head.

"No, all I know is that they open and close." She demonstrated for the half-elf, before continuing. "But why bandages?"

"Because they are so new…maybe in a week I can take them off for you." The shifter smiled at the sorcerer, who returned the gesture. Everwind leaned over and moved some of Exlen's long locks behind her ear, whispering, "Oh, I think we all should leave, give you some time with Bishie boy?" The sun answered her with a shy nod as she pulled the strap of her small sleeping garment on to her shoulder. "You have such pretty hair, Exlen, you should keep it this long."

Neeshka and Qara stood up and headed over to the door, saying their goodbyes, smirking as they passed the ranger. Bishop snarled as the two left the room.

"Everwind?"

"Yes, honey?" The sun elf blushed again as she looked upon the half-elf's features, she was just that pretty to her.

"Are you alright, I mean…from the fight?"

"Ahh!" Everwind squealed as she wrapped her arms around the sun elf. "You are just too cute and sweet! I will rescue you from the wrath of the foul, mangy, beast called, Bishop and his desire for flesh!" Exlen blinked as the half-elf voice changed to a more silken manly tone. She looked up seeing Joachim's face, she giggled. Bishop, however, was not amused as he spat sourly on the floor, before approaching the man.

"Get away from her." He hissed his eyes narrowed to threatening slits. Joachim smiled at him and nodded, getting up from his place at the elf's bedside.

"Until later!" he said walking towards the door, then shifting back into Everwind and waving at the sorcerer and Bishop, who stood at her side. "See ya later, Exlen. Don't be so rough okay, Bishop? She just woke up from a two month sleep, you horny bastard."

"Get out before I slaughter you!"

"All I hear is: Bark bark, woof woof, snarl snarl. Common next time, 'kay, Bishie boy? Drink with you at the Flagon?" Exlen's hand on his was the only thing stopping him from charging at her and mauling her. "Yes? No? Speak you barbaric drunkard! Or do I have to use smaller words?" She slowed her speech significantly as she smirked at the fuming ranger. "Drink me…you…Flagon? Yes? Speak doggy! Hahaha!" With that the shifter bounced out of the room, blowing a kiss at the sorcerer before shutting the behind her.

Exlen scooted closer to Bishop, bringing his hand to her lips. She placed several kisses on his hand as he sat down beside her. Exlen smiled feeling his hand run through her long hair. She closed her eyes, letting go of his hand and laying her head against his shoulder, Exlen sighed contently.

"Sorry…"

"What?"

"Sorry for being gone so long."

"Shut up, my head hurts and your words don't help." The sun elf moved the bed sheets off of herself and slipped into the ranger's lap.

"You have a hangover don't you?" Bishop growled and snapped at her.

"What the fuck do you care? Are you going to tell me to stop drinking, because you _care_? You want to help me? Go somewhere else with your concerns." Exlen frowned and looked into his sad amber eyes.

"Yes, I _do_ care Bishop. I care about you and I hate that you drink like you do. Why do you do this to yourself?" The ranger looked away from her, but Exlen grabbed his chin and turned his face back towards hers. "If this is going to work-"

"_This?_ Look, there is nothing between us."

"Oh, really." The sun elf narrowed her eyes and pushed him back down on the bed. Bishop lay on his back looking up at the bosom of the scantily clad elf on top of him. With a smirk his hands roamed her body, caressing each soft curve of the woman's body. "Then why whenever I'm near another man you get angry, whenever I'm away you drink excessively, whenever I'm around the others you pull me away to be with you." She placed both of her hands on his face as she lowered her lips towards his. "In battle you defend me, in the wilderness you watch out for me, when I go out alone you follow me, we can't be more than an inch apart when alone, even now I feel your need to be close to me. Bishop, don't deny my feelings or your own. You care for me, and I love you for it." Exlen pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. As their tongues met, she needed to hear those words from Bishop. To confirm that it wasn't just lust, that she wasn't just another pretty girl that was infatuated with his looks and brutish ways. Exlen pulled back from the kiss and laid on top of the ranger her lips close to his ear.

"Bishop, tell me I'm not another woman for you to throw away when you get tired…Please." Her lips brushed against his ear with every syllable of every word.

Bishop stared up at the ceiling his mind wrecked with questions, pain, emotions, instinct…Never before had he felt like this for a woman. When she was around her pretty face gave him a sense of joy, hope, happiness; all feelings that burned along with his village years ago. During the days that they lived at the Flagon she would talk to him, asking about his feelings, his opinions, and advice on her decision making. Bishop was used to the fact that he would never fit in with anyone because of his horrible attitude and snide comments that drove people away; his looks being the only reason women wanted him. For most of his life he had been alone until she showed up at the Flagon. He remembered how his heart skipped a beat as she walked into the Sunken Flagon for the first time.

Bishop smiled. She was dirty, her clothes tattered and the smell of the sea filled the air around her, but she was smiling and talking with her three companions. Later after she had taken a bath, the elf ran down the hall and bumped into him. He remember her clean, flower scented hair and her full lips rapidly spewing meaningless apologies, and her pretty emerald eyes. Now that he thought about it, he lost his soul in those emerald depths because now that he had her, he wanted even more.

Exlen treated him like a human being. There were days that she would spend talking and laughing with him, occasionally pressing her soft lips to his cheek, hugging him, holding his hand under the table. After their first kiss, Bishop knew that he had gotten himself into something that wouldn't be easy to get out of; his newly found passion was burning for her and only her. Many times he tried to drink the thoughts of her away, spend gold on women to satisfy his hunger. He would shout and curse at her, because she was always in his thoughts and she wasn't always so forgiving about it either. Countless times he had made her cry; he ran her emotions up and down both ends the spectrum.

She was the first person to give him a present outside of his parents. It was the silver chain he still wore around his neck even this day and never did he once take it off. Exlen would pull and grab at the chain to sway his mind in her favor and it worked, unless he was drunk.

The first time she observed him completely drunk out of his mind, she cried. His pretty sun elf was crying because of him, in a twisted way he felt glad. That night she guided him to his room and took care of him. He remembered her praying to her deity to help him and light kisses on his cheek whenever he groaned in pain from the headache result of a hangover in the morning.

Why didn't she run from him?

Exlen was an angel in the kitchen, the first time she cooked for him he was in shock, of course he told her that it was fair tasting, but in reality her meals were the best he ever had. By then most nights she would sneak into his room and crawl under his sheets, snuggling up to him. He remembered how her small body felt within his arms, how her lips would press against his and he would wake up to hold and kiss her back. He remembered how in the morning she would tug on his chain then leave and when the warmth of her body was gone, he felt empty, incomplete, and alone.

He tried to stop anything like a relationship from growing between them.

For three years, he done everything he could to get her away from him. He slept with every blonde haired whore he could find, argued with her, sometimes he even put his hands on her, but she still would greet him with kisses on his cheek and loving embraces the next day. The day that her father appeared at Crossroad Keep, Bishop thought about asking him for his daughter hand; he drunk until he passed out that night. As Bishop stared at the white ceiling knew why he drunk himself silly, why he wanted someone to come and end his life.

He didn't want to break her heart.

He didn't want to break his own heart. Bishop wished for death so that she could find someone better than him, someone who wasn't as fucked up as he was, and someone who could love her right.

Now she was asking him, and he would answer honestly; he could never lie to her.

"I-I," Bishop found himself stumbling over his words. Why was saying this so hard? "I care for you…more than anything." He closed his eyes as he felt the sun elf's lips upon his again. He responded eagerly and all too soon the elf pulled away from him. Bishop slid his hand up and down her back comforting her as tears from her eyes rolled off his cheeks.

_I'll never deserve someone like you._

* * *

"How long are you going to follow me, ya know you could have just said 'hi'." Everwind grinned turning to face the tall black cloaked figure with a hood covering his face. A smile spread across his lips as he moved from out of the shadows and into the street. 

"Let's take a walk, to the park." He said in a deep smooth, soothing voice in a nonchalant manner. The man carried a lute in his right hand as he moved walked past the shifter.

For a few minutes the two walked silently as they made their way through the Merchant's Quarter and to the green lush, quiet area of Neverwinter's Park. The man continued moving until the two reached an area of the park where no one was in earshot nor could see them clearly. He pressed his back against a large oak tree and began tuning his lute.

"Muse, you have runaway and forced me to complete your song alone." Everwind rolled her eyes.

"You know good and well at I told you I was coming to Neverwinter, but you were too drunk to hear me!" The bard sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, well I completed it and you will be surprised to learn how useful it is." He chuckled manically, plucking the strings of the instrument.

"_The kind of girl in fashion these days,  
Are perky, light hearted small bottomed girls.  
Please look my way, honey.  
But somehow, but somehow it's just a little bit._

_Don't deny me, don't deny me!  
Please don't hurt my feelings,  
You know, I've been waiting…  
My heart, my heart it's pounding…"_

"_No! No! No,  
Please don't look at me!"_ Everwind sang despite herself.

"_Distortion Wind!"_ Everwind gasped as she felt herself shifting. The man smirked as he looked upon at the now red-haired, white skinned woman. The shifter changed back into her normal form fuming.

"You bastard! You aren't even playing the lute!" The man ignored her continuing his song.

"_The kind of girl in fashion these days,  
Are buxom, busty, bouncy girls.  
Please turn my way, honey.  
Oh, come on, now Oh, come on, that's just a little bit.  
_

_Don't deny me, don't deny me!  
You have such a pretty face,  
My true nature has taken over…  
Oh no! Oh no! It's twitching!"_

"_No! No! No,  
Please don't look at me!"_ Everwind hugged herself beginning to shift again.

"_Distortion Wind!"_

"You sick bastard! You sat around and found a song to control my shifting?" The man whistled looking at the shifter's new body.

"Mighty more voluptuous, no?" he said looking directly at her chest. Everwind shifted her body back to normal and slapped the man in the head.

"Cleaver! You perverted asshole!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You know where I can buy a new axe? My last one fell into the sea…such a dirty, unkept thing was that sea." Everwind nodded, latching on to his arm as he walked towards the streets.

"It's a good thing you decided to come to Neverwinter, Cleaver!" she shouted. The man growled and pressed his hand against her mouth.

"No! I'll kill you if you say my name that loud again." He hissed through his teeth. Everwind laughed and pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"I know, I know. You legendary bard, you." Cleaver spat sourly on the ground, sniffing the air. "Oh my gods!! No, I knew it!"

"What is wrong with you, Abomination?" He glared down at the half-elf that was having some type of fit on his arm. "Don't mess my sleeve, this is new."

"Daddy, there is this guy I met-"

"I'm not your fucking father!"

"He is your human equivalent." The man stopped abruptly standing in the middle of the street, silenced.

"And there is a girl I fought-"

Cleaver cracked his knuckles his head turned to the sky. "Human…a disgusting _human_ equivalent? You better not be joking or your blood will be the first smeared upon my new blade."

"Shut up. Well we will go to the Sunken Flagon and wait for him there." Everwind said cheerfully latching onto his arm again, and dragging him in the direction of the Docks. Cleaver grit his teeth and glared at the people walking by them beneath the black hood of his cloak.

"The Sunken Flagon you say? Okay, then. I'll get to kill two people then, Duncan and this man you mentioned." He laughed looking down at the woman dragging him. "Get off." He commanded his voice full of malice, as he wretched his arm away from her grasp.

"Oh, you'll find something more interesting than him…I had to pleasure to fight against a dragon two months ago. She might be there too."

"Whatever, those Farlongs owe me something and I'm here to collect."

**End of Book I **

* * *

There it is. Please review. I like them, and flame if you feel like it:p 


	9. Book II: Blood, Dragon's Blood

Yeah I lied. So this is a few days late.

Okay I was looking up definitions in my book for Sculpture class and I see 'bishop'. At first I thought I was having a fangirl attack, then I realized that the actual definition of the word was next to it and I just laughed.

Okay so school is going to prohibit me from getting chapters out faster and because I'm also starting a new story.

Contemporary Nights: A modern tale of the romance between Bishop and meh PC.

----

In the following chapter something special happens to Exlen and the line that everyone wishes they could say to someone (and it makes sense) is said. Enjoy. and please excuse any spelling and or grammactial arrors (and some Bishop OOCness)

* * *

**Book II: Blood**

**Chapter 9: Dragon's Blood **

"Ouch…Hey! Stop walking so fast!" Exlen whined trotting behind the ranger. Bishop turned his head and frowned at the sorcerer with the bandaged wings.

"You're the one who wanted to leave the castle, so keep up!" he snarled, walking ahead.

"Bishop!"

Sooner than the sorcerer expected, they arrived at the door of the Sunken Flagon. Exlen huffed and panted as she rested on the wall next to the Flagon's entrance. The white linen tunic and black pants hung loosely on her petite frame as she brought her hand up to her door forehead which was drenched with sweat. Bishop looked over at the heaving sorcerer, his hand placed on the doorknob.

"What is wrong now?" Exlen shook her head and used to her hands to push herself off of the wall.

"Nothing, nothing." She gave him a weary smile reaching out and grabbing his arm. "I'm just tired; from walking so far…It's been two months since I did anything." The ranger nodded and opened the door leading the elf on his arm into the inn. Exlen's eyes widened at the scene before her.

A huge black cloaked figure had her uncle pinned against the wall next to the fireplace. The usually well kept inn now looked as though a group of dire bears came for a stay. Tables were everywhere, mugs and tankards lay broken on the floor and there was a huge gaping hole in the middle of the wooden floors of the room. Exlen tried to call out to her companions but her voice lay trapped in her throat which was burning. The sun elf let go of her lover and clutched her throat, coughing. Suddenly her legs felt wobbly, she would have fallen to the ground if Bishop had not caught her in time. The ranger bent over, flinging her arm around his neck, picking her up and studying the scene.

_They seem to be in some type of stalemate. I'll come back and see how this unfolds; maybe someone is finally giving that worthless Duncan what he deserves. I envy the fact that it isn't me. _The ranger stalked off towards the sun elf's bedroom smirking.

Bishop gently placed the small elf on the large red bed, throwing the covers over her body. Exlen gave him a tired look before grabbing his hand, pulling him down to her. A surprised grunt escaped from the ranger's mouth as he was forcefully pulled down on top of the body of the sun elf.

"Bishop…" Exlen groaned tiredly. "Don't fall on me like that." He growled removing his face from her stomach.

"You. Pulled. Me." he said, voice seeping with irritation. Exlen sighed, closing her eyes.

"Please make sure that that man doesn't hurt Uncle Duncan."

"Hmm, don't you know that I hate the bastard? He can get devoured by that man for all I care." The thought of that made a twisted smile appear on the ranger's lips. _Really, the less people like Duncan the better. I could always 'mistakenly' shoot him with an arrow, saying that the brute was my actual target._ The sorcerer whimpered softly looking up at him, her eyes filled with worry. _She's too smart to believe that._ Bishop moved off of the elf and headed towards the door. "I'm not making any promises." He said before closing the door behind him.

-----

"This could have been easy, Duncan." The large figure hissed as he forced the head of the innkeeper into the stone wall. "Real easy…" Duncan grabbed the man's large fists in an attempt to push them away.

"Get off, you beast." The half-elf choked out, his face distorted with a mask of fury. A snort shot out from the large figure as he slammed the man's battered body into the wall once again.

"Hey get off of him, asshole!" Neeshka yelled from behind the bar. The man ignored the tiefling and continued his assault on the half-elf as Daeghun walking into the room, carrying his bow already with a notched arrow pointing it at the man.

"That is enough. Let my brother down." The man turned his hooded head in the direction of the voice and smirked, releasing the innkeeper letting him fall to his feet. A woman dashed out from the kitchen and ran over to the fallen half-elf.

"Dae…ghun?" The figure said as if trying his name out for the first time. "Just the Farlong I want to see. Give me the amulet and her, and I'll be on my way." The wood elf shook his head, his bow still pointed at the man.

"It is not as simple as that, Cleaver. She has matured quickly and does not seek your guidance." Cleaver laughed maliciously, stepping towards the wood elf.

"Oh, really. Well then, I will just take it from you." The man began to steadily approach the small wood elf as the other prepared to fire his arrow.

"That is enough you two!" A female voice shouted from the other side of the room. Both of the men glanced to the right as the tall silver haired half-elf approached them.

"Stay out of this, Everwind. It does not concern you." The wood elf warned, turning his attention back to the large man. But the half elf crossed her arms and stood next to Cleaver, the ever present grin on her face absent.

"If it keeps Cleaver from tearing you apart and burning down this establishment, then by all means this does concern me." She said, glaring at the wood elf. "Now lower your weapon." Daeghun frowned and put the arrow back into its quiver, slung the longbow over his shoulder. Everwind grabbed the arm of the other man and dug her long silver lacquered nails into the black sleeve.

"Get off of me, half breed." He hissed, glaring down at her.

"No, the man gives you a room and service here and how do you repay him? You try to kill him and destroy the establishment!" The half-elven woman pulled on his arm, leading him away from the main room. "Daeghun? You and your brother follow us, Cleaver has some to discuss with you." The wood elf nodded and walked over to his brother who was being comforted by a young woman.

"Come on. They want to talk." Duncan shook his bruised and battered head.

"Those lunatics want to _talk_? Daeghun…No. You know how he is." The wood elf sighed and looked over his shoulder.

"I know brother, but we have no choice…Our deal or promise has come to a close." Duncan stood up with the help of the woman, then sent her away.

"You sure?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"Yes," He replied leaning on his brother. "I'll be fine." The woman nodded and leaded back to the kitchen.

"Let's go, Duncan." The wood elf said, following the half-elf and man out of the main room.

-----

Bishop blinked as Duncan, who was currently being supported by Daeghun, Everwind and the large man walked past him and up the stairs to the second floor of the Flagon. He smirked as he noticed Duncan's pitiful battered form almost saddened by the fact that he wasn't the one who caused the damage. The ranger watched as the group traveled to the top of the stairs and enter a door on the right.

_They must have something to talk about if they are going into the shifter's room to do it. Karnwyr._ He called and moments later his animal companion trotted up beside him was the ginger striped cat, Tasha.

_Karnwyr. Listen to whatever they are saying in that room and relay it back to me. _The wolf nodded walking up the stairs with the cat behind him.

"_Bishop…Tasha say you should stay with Exlen."_

_Really now. _The ranger replied heading down the hallway and stopping at the sun elf's door. _Why is that?_

"_Exlen want you there. Burning…"_

_Shut up and just tell me what they are saying._ Bishop opened the door and closed it behind him as he entered the room. He walked over and sat himself in chair beside the bed. Bishop brought his hand to his mouth tearing his glove off before placing a large calloused hand on her head. Her forehead was very warm.

_She just came out of a coma…how the hell is she so feverish already? No, forget that. She hasn't eaten in two months and no amount of fat stored anywhere could keep her looking the same. It's as if nothing happened to her._

The ranger sighed picking up a loose lock of her hair and bringing it to his nose, taking in her scent.

_Please wake up soon._

-----

"Cleaver," Everwind walked over to the disrobing man and put a hand on his arm. She gasped feeling how slick his skin was. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" The man threw his cloak and shirt in the corner, working on his pants belt.

"There was no point in making you worry. It seems that any clothing where it is not necessary overheats me. Turn around." The half-elf followed his orders and turned to face the other direction as Cleaver pulled his pants and linen undertrews down his hips, letting them fall to the floor. The small light from the window bounced off of his deep-brown skin making his already extremely pounced muscles look even more emanate. The large elven man walked over to the bed and pulled on the thigh length tan colored silk pants that where laid out on the sheets. The pants looked as if someone ripped them off at the knee, leaving his long muscular legs exposed to whoever might see them; not only that but the cloth threatened to slip off of his hips at any moment.

Cleaver walked over to the other side of the room were both Duncan and Daeghun were sitting there backs turned to him.

"Thanks to her, I'm going to sit down and act civilized." He said with a smirk sitting down across from the two brothers. "For now at least."

"Cleaver you can't just take her. She has attachments to her companions, duties as a captain of a keep." Cleaver growled at the wood elf.

"Don't you think I know that?!" he snapped his fist slamming against the table, leaving a long crack in the wood. "You are assuming that I have not heard a thing about her. I have only have been gone twenty-four years, that isn't even enough time for an elf to mature let alone be the captain of a keep!"

"Cleaver, calm down." Everwind said softly coming over to the enraged sun elf, running her fingers through his shoulder length blonde hair. "Let the men speak." The man closed his eyes and tilted his head back resting it on the abdomen of the shifter. Everwind's hands removed themselves from the man's hair and trailed down to his shoulders massaging them.

"Go on." He commanded in his superior toned voice. Daeghun nodded continuing.

"She has many friends, a repetition, soldiers, status," The wood elf looked away from the man, averting his eyes to the half-elf behind him. "A lover."

"A lover?" The bard asked, his eyes remaining shut.

"Yes. Even I know that she is too young for that but…She seems to have matured extremely quickly; physically, emotionally and spiritually."

"Does she follow Istishia as I asked?" Daeghun nodded solemnly.

"Yes."

"Good, continue."

"Her power as a sorcerer is astonishing. I've heard reports that at times she would ask her companions to stand aside so that she could kill the enemy. Exlen is very well trusted by the lord of Neverwinter and its people. Two months ago she participated in a battle with Everwind and-"

"She started throwing her around like you…could." Duncan interrupted his voice staggering. "Towards the end she grew," His gaze shifted its focus to his lap. "her wings. She woke up yesterday."

Cleaver's golden eyes shot open and looked directly at the two brothers. "She grew her wings? Already…You know that wasn't supposed to happen for another hundred years! Shit!" He leaned his head back looking at Everwind. "And you fought her, huh? Was she like Duncan said?"

Everwind nodded and moved to sit in the chair beside him. "Now that I think of it, I could compare her hand-to-hand combat to that like yours. An extremely weak version though." Cleaver smiled revealing two long pointed canines.

"Well, if you say that she was asleep for two months, I assume, then the only reason she woke up was because her trainer walked within a two mile radius of her." The elven bard grinned. "And I'll enjoy it."

"No!" Duncan stood up from his chair sending the sun elf a hateful glare. "Is that all you do? Train women then runaway once you're finished! No, I won't let the same thing happen to Exlen! She will not suffer the heartbreak that her mother did, not if I have anything to do with it." Cleaver let out a deep throated laugh his arms folded over his perspiring chest.

"Are you blaming Esmeralle's death on me? You really are a fool Duncan and you'll be a dead fool if you don't quit accusing me of things you don't have the intelligence or knowledge to understand." The tone of his deep voice became more serious as he continued. "I left to protect her from things you couldn't possibly fathom to see even in your nightmares. Esmeralle knew the exact reason why I was leaving, and yes Duncan, she was my student and more. I don't have time for your half-human jealously, because if I'm correct Exlen is feeling her flames burning deep within her as the dragon half takes over."

"Dragon half? But Cleaver, Esmeralle was just…"

"Esmeralle had a vast amount of dragon's blood flowing through her veins. That might be why she is progressing at such a rapid pace. Daeghun I have questions." The wood elf nodded, pulling on his brother's arm so that he would sit back down.

"I will do my best to answer them." Cleaver leaned back in his chair eyes closing.

"As she been away from everyone for a long period of time?"

"Yes, after the final battle with the King of Shadows Exlen disappeared for eleven months."

"She's shown extraordinary bouts of strength?"

"During the battle with Everwind, Exlen did exert oppressive amounts of strength."

"Had a prolonged sleep in which she woke up from like nothing happened?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Our girl has had her Spiritual, Physical and Emotional awakenings…the fourth should be fun. For him anyway…or not."

"May I ask what the fourth is?" Daeghun inquired bracing himself for the worst.

"The Sexual Awakening, I remember mine…Deflowered hundreds of virgins I did. Good times."

Everwind laughed her hand slapping his shoulder. "Holy crap. And I thought you were horny before! You have to meet Bishop! You have to!"

"Shut your mouth, I don't care about that stupid human!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She waved her silver nailed hand at him. "Well, how do you know that they were virgins? Did you check or something?"

"I smelt it." A loud shrieking laugh filled the room. Everwind double over, fell out of her chair her hands clutching her sides and striped tail slapping the floor. "Don't make me stomp you into the next floor." The elven bard said his voice dripping with irritation.

"AHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP!"

"That's priceless!" Everwind shouted, as the large sun elf got up from his seat and bent down grabbing the half-elf by her leg and dragging her towards the window.

"Cleaver, you shouldn't…"

"Be quiet, Daeghun or your going next." In one swift movement, Everwind was chucked out of the window, glass shattering and numerous screams from below. Duncan stood up and limped to the door his eyes wide.

"You're a monster! You killed her." Cleaver rolled his eyes and turned towards the frightened innkeeper.

"And you're even more stupid than you look. She's a shapeshifter." He paused a large black hawk flew into the room and perched itself on his bed. The large bird soon transformed into Everwind, who was picking something out of her bushy hair. "See, now goodnight, Duncan." With that the half-elf limped out of the room his irregular steps echoing down the staircase.

"Cleaver," Daeghun called, his hand holding a gold chain necklace, adored with a single emerald gemstone. "She told me to give this to you the next time we met." Daeghun threw the chain to the man; the other easily caught it his golden eyes focusing on the emerald gem. "Our role in this chapter of her life has ended. Only you can guide her through the others." The wood elf gave a respectful bow before turning and leaving out of the room.

Cleaver clutched the gem and sat on the bed next to Everwind. "Put it on, drow."

"Half-drow." Everwind corrected, grabbing the chain from his hand and moving behind him to clasp it around his thick neck. Cleaver let out a sigh of relief his broad shoulders sagging.

"Thank you." He said his voice lower than a whisper.

------

_Why am I so hot? Bishop went to get me some more water but I need him…Here…Now._ Exlen groaned as she sat up abruptly, her fingers clawing at her shirt. She quickly lifted her shirt above her head in a frantic attempt to get her clothing off her burning body. She ripped off the linen band at bound her breasts and tugged her pants off, throwing the sheets off her naked body.

_I need him now! _Exlen moaned loudly, her hands exploring her own body as if she could will herself to think that her small soft hands were Bishop's large calloused ones. She bit down on her lip so hard that the metallic taste of blood hit her tongue. The sorcerer smiled at the familiar taste. When their romance first blossomed, both Bishop and Exlen would bite into the each other's necks so hard that they drew blood. Exlen began clawing at her burning neck, wishing that her wolf was there biting into it.

Exlen arched her back screaming out her lover's name. She finally was ready for him and why wasn't he here? The sun elf hugged herself, losing control of her body. Never before had she become consuming by lust like this, she couldn't think of anything but her ranger. Memories of his muscular, tanned naked body clouded her mind whenever she closed her eyes. His gruff voice, sharp teeth, large hands, his beautiful amber wolfish eyes…

Right now, Exlen would give everything to just have him look at her.

Exlen opened her eyes as the sound of something metal hitting the floor. Her lust filled eyes fell upon a stunned ranger that had dropped her tankard of water, she smiled.

"Bishop, come here." The ranger did as he was told, his eyes fixed on the sorcerer's nude body. Exlen stood up wrapping her arms around his neck, lifting her right leg up against him. Instantly the ranger's hand slipped under her thigh holding her leg up as they stared lustfully at each other. Exlen hopped off of her other leg wrapping both around his waist. Bishop held her up never breaking contact with her eyes. The sorcerer smiled rubbing her nose against his. "Can you be gentle with me at first?"

"Yes…" Bishop answered mindlessly. Exlen giggled and licked her lips seductively, moving to his ear.

"Then you can go as fast and hard as you want. I won't stop you." She whispered, nibbling on his earlobe. "We have all the time in the world, Bishop."

The ranger nodded, leaning over and gently placing her on the bed. Exlen lay on the sheets watching her lover undress himself in a hurry, after he was done the ranger climbed on top of the elf, spreading her legs with his knees. The sorcerer tilted her head up capturing his lips in a loving kiss. Exlen moaned into his mouth as she felt his tongue against hers and his organ slowly slid into its sheath. Bishop began slowly moving his hips as the sun elf dug her nails into the back. She pulled away from the kiss and began moving her hips in time with his gentle thrusts. The ranger moaned her name loudly, increasing his speed.

Exlen wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer.

_I'm going to have you all night long._

------

Bishop winced as his back touched the cold wall. The scratches that Exlen left on his back where bleeding severely, the red substance seeped from his wounds rolling off of his back and hitting the wooden floor, staining it sanguine. At the moment Bishop could careless about the pain in his back. The sun elf in his arms held his attention.

He held her warm body close to his, her head rested on his chest as her bandaged wings covered them both. Bishop rubbed the smooth skin of her back his fingers relishing the feel of her prefect brown skin. Exlen's hair brushed his naked thigh while she slept her breathing slow and shallow. Bishop's leaned over kissing her on her soft lips, her mouth curling into a small smile as she stirred.

This was the first time they had woken up together, without incident.

_I could get used to this._

Exlen yawned and wrapped her arms around his neck. The blanket that was covering her body slipped off revealing her naked body. The sorcerer smiled her eyes gazing at his handsome face lazily. "Morning." She greeted him her breath brushing gently across his lips.

Bishop removed a hand from her back and entangled it in her long blonde strands; the sun elf closed her eyes relaxing into his embrace once more, her head against his chest. The ranger loved the feel of her long silky flaxen hair against his skin; it felt better than the finest elven silk and smelled better than the most beautiful rose. She, of course, was the most beautiful creature he ever laid his eyes upon.

His pretty elf, with eyes more entrancing than the green emerald gems that tried to match them.

Bishop smiled down at his pretty eyed elf, her eyelids closed once again as she rested against him. The ranger slid his hand out of her hair and grabbed the chin of the elf between his thumb and index finger. He titled her head up and stared into her slowly opening eyes.

"Wake up, Len." His muttered his thumb rubbing against her soft cheek. The sun elf shook her head her emerald depths locking with his amber. The ranger let out a deep throated chuckle. "Yeah I don't want to get up after last night either." He smirked as crimson tinted the sun elf's cheeks.

Exlen sat up in between his legs folding her wings behind her back and yawning once more. "It's embarrassing to talk about that…"

"Not with your body it isn't. You were a bit more…aggressive." Bishop reached behind her and slapped her on the butt. "Get up," he commanded.

Exlen stood up keeping her eyes on her lover, and then she finally noticed it. "Oh gods, Bishop, you're bleeding!"

"I think I know that." The ranger watched with interest as the elf scrambled around the room seeming to be searched for something. Suddenly the elf pulled something from out under the bed. She trotted back over to him a healing kit in hand. Exlen kneeled down beside him.

"Can you turn around please?"

"Since you asked so nicely…" The sun elf rolled her eyes.

"Just turn around, wolfie." The ranger growled as he pushed himself off of the wall exposing his pained back. He heard the sun elf gasp and then sniff; was she about to cry? Her voice seemed shaky as she muttered the spell to heal his back. Bishop shut his eyes as the pain disappeared and his wounds closed, then a pair of small brown arms wrapped around his chest and her breasts pressed against his back.

"Can we please just stay like this a little longer?" Bishop didn't answer he just sat with his elf as the sound of muffed sobs filled his ears.

_Hell she is crying._

The ranger turned around and took the sorcerer into his arms as she cried. "Stop it, Exlen. Stop crying." The woman shook her head so hard that her hair was sprawled out in every direction and strands were slapping her in the face.

"But I hurt you." She muttered quietly in between sobs. "I never want to hurt you…ever."

Bishop said nothing as he ran his hair through the sobbing elf's hair as laid her head against his shoulder, wetting it with her salty tears.

-------

"Aah!! Look who it is!" A mop of wild, bushy silver hair bounced through the air as Everwind trotted over towards the sorcerer a wide eye grin on her face. "Exlen! How are you today?" The sun elf flashed the sorcerer a shy smile as she leaned more closely into the man that was holding her.

"Um, good morning, Everwind…I'm fine." Exlen said her voice just above a whisper.

"Well come on, sit! Sit!" Everwind gestured wildly to one of the few undamaged tables near the fireplace. The sorcerer nodded walking over to the table with her lover at her side. Bishop pulled out a chair and sat down first, Exlen seating herself on his lap with large hands running down her thighs. Everwind smiled at the couple.

"Something you need?" Bishop gruff voice asked full of hostilely. The shifter waved her hands frantically, shaking her silver haired head.

"Nothing, nothing! It's just that actually seeing you two together…Well it's nice."

"Shut up." The sun elf on his lap dropped her legs in between his as she leaned her head back resting against his shoulder.

"Bishop…Please be nice." The ranger turned his head to face the elf their lips nearly touching.

"Hmph," Exlen's small hand reached up and tugged on the silver chain around his neck.

"Please?" She asked again her eyes locked with his, Bishop opened his mouth to respond but Exlen shushed him, her lips covering his in a sensual kiss.

The ranger continued to glare at the shifter open of the corner of his eye as he responded to the sorcerer's kisses. Exlen tugged once more on the chain and Bishop's full attention was on her. Just as the kiss was deepening the sun elf pulled away from the ranger; a small smile upon her lips and a slight blush colored her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Everwind," she apologized. "I don't know what came over me…" The sorcerer shivered as Bishop's hand moved her long blonde tresses away from her neck, soon his lips were placed where her hair previously laid. "Stop…not in front of people…"

Everwind shrugged resting her head on her hand that were propped up by her arms on the table. "I don't mind if he shows his affections for you. He is pent up after all." Bishop growled and pulled his lips an inch away from his prey's neck.

"Shut the fuck up." He hissed before continuing his assault on Exlen's neck. The half-drow sighed, grey eyes focused on the embarrassed sorcerer.

"I was _actually_ trying to help you out, Bishie." The ranger ignored her. "Exlen don't be so embarrassed, he's just marking his territory."

"Territory…I'm a person not a thing!" Exlen exclaimed her eyes drooping slightly. The shifter laughed.

"But you are his most precious thing! Am I right Bishop?" Everwind cocked an eyebrow at the ranger who had immediately stopped nipping the sun elf's neck. Bishop clenched his jaw glaring at the shifter. Exlen feeling the tension growing in between the two shifted in the ranger's lap.

"Everwind, we should talk about something else, not our relationship." The silver haired shifter put her hands up defensively.

"Sorry, sorry I don't mean to pry! Forgive me?" The sorcerer nodded then turned to look up at the disapproving expression of her lover.

"What do you want?" Bishop said harshly, but a deep silken superior voice answered him instead.

"It is not what she wants, but what I want." Exlen turned her head and saw a large figure leaning against the wall opposite to them. His hair was blonde, large muscular arms were crossed against his bare abdomen, tan colored pants that were ripped at the knee lay loosely on his hips and black boots covered his feet. The man's golden eyes connected with hers and Exlen felt a wave of heat hit her like the flame of a red dragon.

_Huh…What is going on? _The sorcerer asked herself as she felt the heat overtake her body once again. The man began to step closer his heavy steps echoing through her ears. Exlen groaned uncomfortably as she clung onto Bishop's leather armor. The ranger beginning to feel her temperature rise and seeing her hold grow more irritated as the man approached growled sending a hateful glare at the man.

"You come any closer and I'll rip your throat out." The huge golden eyed man never faltered in his step and sat calmly next to Everwind ignoring the ranger's threat. Bishop narrowed his eyes trying to ignore the heavy panting of the sorcerer in his arms.

The large elven man smiled a board sharp toothed smile. "I might have listened to your pitiful threat if you weren't such a worthless excuse of a human."

"I'll cut that long life of yours short, elf. Watch your words." Bishop hissed through his teeth steadily losing his temper. The large elf sat back in his chair his sweat covered chest rapidly jumping with his deep throated laughter. "I'll cut you a new-" The ranger cut himself off as Exlen's hand yanked on his chain hard.

"Please, calm down…" Her voice was low and weak but Bishop heard her well as he tightened his hold on her body, amber eyes staring murderously at the man across from him.

"Oh, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better. So he is your pet, Exlen?" Cleaver chuckled, his golden eyes focused on the woman in the ranger's lap. "I knew you couldn't have picked that mess of a man as your lover."

"Dammit, girl! Get off of me! I don't care about your little words of protest." Exlen shook her head wrapping her arms around his neck. "You better be out of my sight once she gets off of me."

"Such strong words for such an insignificant man, do you honestly think that she harbors any feelings towards you." Bishop growled his eyes shifting down towards the now sweating elf. "Oh it looks like I hit a nerve, what are you going to do? Lash out stupidly like the rest of your kind?"

"Who are you to say things like that!?" Exlen shouted. "Just because you happen to have a few more years on your life doesn't mean that you can demean other races. I don't know who you are or anything about you, but I'll have you know that he is my lover and I could careless if you approve of it or not!" The sorcerer felt like her blood was boiling but surprisingly she felt no pain from it. The fire underneath her skin seemed to be fueling her anger and passion so much that was beginning to show physically.

"Cleaver the bandages…" Everwind pointed out as they began to burn away like a torch to a piece of parchment.

"You would be smart to care whether or not I approve of it or not, my dear." The sun elf narrowed her eyes at her fellow elf.

"You won't gain my attention by insulting someone I care deeply for." Exlen said this cold, hard and menacing, the complete opposite of her normally warm, gentle and kind voice. She pressed her lips against the ranger's as if to spite the man. Bishop tore his feral gaze away from the man as he and the woman in his lap shared another kiss.

Cleaver bit his lip as the couple kissed. "Everwind, why didn't you tell me? I'm not allowing her to be with such a…rabid hound." The shifter rolled her eyes.

"I did. Many times." The golden eyed elf snarled as the couple pulled away from each other, the ranger glaring at him furiously. Exlen turned her head towards the man.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice spiked with irritation. The elven man smiled at her his golden eyes connecting with her emeralds.

"I'm your father."


	10. Dominance

Here we go! Okay a couple things.

One everyone should thank swimhard because if it wasn't for her this chapter would have been delayed much longer.

Two: This chapter is going to get pretty abstract and weird so if you don't understand what is happening at one point, don't ask me because it will be revealed in later chapters.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Edit 10/16/07" OMG I'm so sorry! There were lots of mistakes in this (stupid mistakes) a good amount of them are corrected now. Sorry for publishing, crap on a stick )**

* * *

**Chapter 10: ****Domiance **

Exlen's mouth stood agape as she stared at the other sun elf. "Father?"

"Yes. Your estranged father, I have a good reason for being gone these twenty-four years." Cleaver smiled at his daughter. "And also a reason for being around much, much longer."

Exlen shook her head, releasing herself from her momentary shock. This man couldn't possibly be her father but then again, there was a resemblance. If she didn't know better she would have thought she was looking at her reflection as a male; a huge muscular male. But how could she trust what he said? He just beat up her uncle, insulted her lover and then declared himself her father.

"Um…How do I know you're not some type of crazy person that wants to kill me?" The sorcerer asked the arms around her waist tightening. The bard rolled his eyes and looked at Everwind who in return just gave him weird look; he turned his gaze back to Exlen.

"Because, I know that you are going to screw your," he frowned, "human to death, unless you get my training and help."

"Shut up!" Exlen hollered looking him in his golden eyes. "I would never hurt him nor would I kill him!" Cleaver stood up and slammed his palms on the table glaring at his daughter. The younger elf gasped at first frightened by the gesture, and then slowly removed herself from Bishop's grasp standing and glaring straight into his eyes. A threatening growl erupted from the throat of the larger elf.

"Cleaver! No, calm down now!" Everwind jumped up from her seat her hand wrapping around his huge arm. "Please! She doesn't mean to- Ah!" The half-drow screamed as Cleaver flung her body away from him with one quick, powerful movement of his arm.

"Do you challenge me, girl?" he hissed golden eyes narrowing. Exlen nodded her wings opening and flapping once.

"Will you stop insulting both of us?!" The sun elf pointed back to the ranger who was standing behind her sneering at the larger man. Cleaver laughed straightening himself and cracking his knuckles.

"Humans were made to be insulted."

"You're fucking dead!" Bishop shouted pushing Exlen out of the way and launching himself at the large elf. Cleaver hit the floor with a grunt the ranger on top of him. Bishop shouted obscenities as his fists continuously drove themselves into the face of the elven bard. Although he now had the advantage against the elf, but it did not last for long; a large hand wrapped around the ranger's neck squeezing tightly. Bishop stopped his attack his hands racing to his neck trying to pry off the elf's hand.

"Cleaver, you'll kill him! Stop it!" Everwind screamed. The bard ignored her beginning to stand, lifting him off of his feet with the other's neck still encased in his right hand.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" The golden eyed elf laughed increasing the pressure on Bishop's neck. Exlen cried out again tears shining in her eyes.

_How can I just watch this? Why am I now so powerless?_

Watching Cleaver strangle her lover was starting to take its toll on the emerald eyed elf. A moment ago she felt as though she was going to kill this man, but now, with Bishop in his grasp, she was begging for his life. Tears streamed down the cheeks of the sun elf as she looked at her lover. He was desperately struggling for air, his fingers now desperately clawing at the wrist of the man, face tinted blue but his amber eyes still glared at the other man hatefully. The sun elf saw that her lover was fighting for his life and what could she do?

"I'll do anything you say! Just let Bishop go!" Exlen slowly approached the man, her voice scratchy and her stance shaky. "Please!" Her eyes never left the frame of the struggling ranger.

Cleaver growled again loosening his grip on the ranger. "Anything you say?" His golden eyes glared hatefully at Bishop. "In exchange for his worthless hide?"

"Yes, yes!" Her voice was becoming increasingly meeker with each word. "Please…let him go! I beg you…"

"You will undergo your training with me, without struggle and you'll do what I say the moment I say it." Cleaver released Bishop, the ranger's body falling onto the ground in a disgruntled heap. The sorcerer ran over to the heaving ranger, kneeling on the floor trying to help him as sun elf above them continued. "And about your human pet here. I suggest you tighten his leash, it attacks people." With a triumph laugh the bard exited the room, his heavy steps continuing back up the stairs and disappearing behind that slam of a door.

"Bishop!" Exlen cried frantically her tears falling to the floor beside the ranger. Everwind ran over to them kneeling on the other side of Bishop.

"I'm sorry, about this Exlen and Bishop. Cleaver is…No there is no excuse for his behavior, because Exlen if you had not begged for Bishop's life," Her grey eyes looked away from the ranger. "Cleaver would have killed him."

Exlen said nothing as she watched her lover's breathing slowly return to normal. She placed her hand on his and he glared at her.

"Don't touch me." He growled, eyes bearing angrily into hers. The sun elf wiped away her tears with the back of her hands not looking as Bishop stood up and staggered off towards their room. Everwind frowned looking at the back of the ranger solemnly.

"This really got out of hand."

------

"Neeshka! Help me with this please!?" For the reminder of the day, Exlen had been busy cleaning the Flagon with the help of Neeshka, Everwind and Duncan. Everyone else was either out shopping or visiting old friends. Qara was at the Flagon too, but from Exlen's point of view she was only interested with arguing with the sorcerer or trying to talk to Bishop; who had just stormed out of the door angrily. Ever since the events from earlier this morning, her wolf would not even speak to her and when she tried he would just glare evilly at her.

The sun elf tried hard not to frown as the tiefling approached but the rogue had already seen her down turned lips.

"Exlen?" Neeshka asked, bending over and grabbing the various tankards that were scattered about the floor. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Exlen respond sending the tiefling a small unconvincing smile. She walked over to the counter where she sat the cups and broken bottles, Neeshka placing the tankards beside them. An awkward silence filled the air as nothing but the sound of Duncan's sweeping filled the room; the sorcerer sighed.

"You don't believe me do you?" The sun elf asked wiping the sweat that was constantly dripping down her face away from her eyes.

_Hells! Why to I keep on sweating like this? It's going to destroy my clothing!_

Neeshka placed her gloved hand over the sorcerer's and dragged her over to the table where the half-drow was resting.

"Sit." The tiefling commanded a leather covered finger pointing to the wooden chair across from Everwind. Exlen sat down quietly her front teeth pressing down on her bottom lip anxiously; the rogue took her seat next to the shifter.

"Exlen," Neeshka started. "I'm really worried about you. You know like…you keep getting hurt and stuff," her red eyes looked to the small crack at the edge of the wooden table. "And I know since Shandra…" Neeshka stopped there unable to talk any longer for she noticed Exlen's eyes dim slightly at the mention of her best friend's death.

"Who is this Shandra you're talking about?" inquired Everwind.

"Everwind, no maybe another-"

"It's alright, Neesh." Exlen said interrupting the rogue. "We have to learn to accept what happened…no matter how painful it was." The tiefling leaned back in her chair, arms folded across her chest.

"I-I guess you're right. You sure?" The sun elf nodded solemnly, signaling the tiefling to continue. "You see Shandra was killed a year and a half ago. She was like an older sister to both me and Exlen here…To make a long story short…She kinda sacrificed herself for us all to live."

Everwind looked at the two women a small smile on her face. "Exlen…tell me about her."

"Well…"

--

_A small figure crept out of wooden door, slowly closing it behind her without a sound. Her face was flushed, lips parted as her breath quickly escaped, her chest was heaving and her green eyes were gazing ahead of her as if she was in a dream. The woman was so preoccupied by this state that she failed to notice the low patter of slippers until the person appeared in front of her._

"_Exlen? Exlen…Lenny!" Shandra waved her hand in front of the elf's face. Exlen gasped then an even deeper flush colored her cheeks._

"_Shandra! W-What are you doing up this late?" The woman smiled her eyes looking it the elf's state of apparel._

"_I should ask you the same thing and why are you panting, half-naked in front of Bishop's room?" The sorcerer's eyes shifted to the ground._

"_I'll tell you downstairs, even though he is sleeping I swear he can still hear everything." Shandra nodded a smile still on her lips as she followed the sorcerer down to the first floor of the Phoenix Tail Inn._

_Exlen took her seat at a table in the darkest corner of the inn. Even with Sal asleep for the night the sun elf felt that she needed privacy; to keep her secret safe._

_As the blonde human sat down Exlen took hold of her hand and squeezed it._

"_I love him, Shandra. I love him too much! Ever since I met him all I've wanted to do was make him happy, take care of him…be in his strong embrace. But…he has _other _women." Exlen squeezed her friends hand as tears burned her eyes. "Never have I felt like this about anyone and it hurts knowing that I have to share him…"_

_The woman sat in a stunned silence as the elf in front of her began to breakdown. That bright smile and forever peaceful, happy expression she wore was gone because of her grief. Shandra leaned over and wrapped the sobbing elf in a comforting embrace, rubbing her naked back._

"_Shhh…Exlen…I know you're upset but I'm surprised. If anything I would have thought that Bishop attacked you not slept with you."_

"_We haven't…"_

"_What?"_

"_We haven't been together yet." Exlen rested her head on Shandra's chest._

"_Ha! Well I guess that beast is sleeping with whatever woman will take up with him. Forget about him, Lenny. He's a jerk that will put his prick into any hole he can find. He is trash Exlen; really, there are tons of men out there better than him."_

"_Shut up…" Shandra gasped as Exlen pushed her away and glared at her, eyes full of hatred._

"_What in the hells?"_

"_I absolutely hate it when people bad mouth him. He might have a bit of an attitude problem but for gods' sake, he isn't trash! I know he sleeps around, he gets into fights, is fucking drunk out of his mind when he is alone at night, hells he's a Faithless too, but I care for him so deeply that…" She paused, her anger subsiding as she spoke again. "I'm willing to sacrifice my happiness for his happiness. I never want to see such despair again… Shandra, please understand that he is the reason my heart beats now." _

_A long silence hung over the women began anyone spoke again. The blonde human was scared of what to do or say next; the look in Exlen's eyes was murderous and all because she said a few bad words about Bishop?_

_It all finally made sense! The smiles Exlen gave him, the time she spent alone talking to him, how close they stood to each other, why she always went to gather firewood went the ranger was hunting, the meals she cooked for him…How could she not see that the woman was in love with him?_

_No…how come Exlen and Bishop hid it so well?_

"_I'm sorry, Lenny…I didn't know." Shandra laughed uncomfortably. "You're head over heels for him, right?"_

_The sun elf nodded in response wiping tears from her angry eyes._

"_Well," she crossed her arms. "you have to be strong, Lenny. Don't let those other women get to you. No better yet, until he shows that he really cares and loves you, don't give yourself to him. Make him want to be with you and no one else."_

"_Thanks, Shandra…and I'm sorry about-"_

"_Oh forget about it! You looked like you were about to slaughter a village or something!"_

"_I'll slaughter those women if they leave their disgusting scents lingering on Bishop's skin again."_

--

"So Shandra was your best friend. I'm sorry, Len." The sun elf shook her head smiling at the half-drow.

"No, it's okay. I'm sure she would be angry if I mourned for her too long…"

Bam!

The Flagon door burst open and an angry woman clothed in full black leather armor stomped into the Flagon, hands clutching the black cloak of the hooded figure behind her.

"Exlen! Take him!" She screamed, pushing the figure so hard that it stumbled at fell to the floor. "I won't stand him any longer! Take this freak into your ranks or I will slit his throat!"

"Moire, calm down!" Exlen said, jumping up and running over to the fallen figure. "Are you alright?"

"Girl, we had our deal I covered for your taking of a life and now I give this life to you. You wouldn't want Lord Nasher figuring out about your alliance with the Shadow Thieves and Amn? Good. Now, bye!" The woman stamped out of the Flagon just as quickly as she came, the wooden door slamming shut.

Exlen sighed and kneeled next to the figure. "Please? You aren't hurt are you?"

"No, my sister. I am not. Such physical things cannot harm me anymore." A monotone voice spoke as the figure sat up its black hood falling from his head.

"Istishia! You're white! What did Moiré do to you?" Exlen grabbed hold of the boy's gloved hand and held it.

"There is no reason to be concerned. This is the way that I was born. My purpose is to serve Istishia, sister, and his will."

"Look at that white hair! It's gorgeous!" Everwind squealed running over to the boy. "So cute he is! What is your name boy?"

"You've left your heart behind. A loss of life, gain of an ally. You have found your purpose yet you ran away from its thorns. You are unclean, do not touch me." He said his onyx colored irises never leaving the face of the half-drow.

"Hey, kid! Don't talk to her like that." The albino boy looked in the direction of the tiefling.

"Really, demon. It would be best to eliminate you before your blood gets the best of you. May the gods have mercy on your soul."

"What are you talking about, kid?"

Instead of receiving an answer, the boy stood up and spread his feet apart, crouching down with his fists balled up. Exlen screamed and flipped away as a white puddle formed at his feet. The matter began to build upwards behind him molding into a form above the boy.

"Shit!" Everwind exclaimed as she shifted into her silver warrior form. "It's huge!"

A huge transparent torso and head of a man appeared his head, its arms crossed against it chest as its obsidian eyes glared down at the women nearly nine feet below him. The face of the man resembled the boy if he was to grow into a muscular body as an adult; but this projection had a small golden halo atop of its head. Everything on the man was completely white, including the shackles around its wrists and the large feathery wings on its back.

"Go!" The figure let out a battle cry and unfolded its arms, the base of the figure stretched like an elastic band a monstrous balled up fist heading towards the tiefling.

"Ahh!" The tiefling screamed.

"Stop it! Don't hurt her!" The sun elf roared her voice spiked with the sounds of a draconic accent. The sun elf jumped in front of Neeshka and put her arms up to stop the attack. The fist connected with her open palms causing her body to slide back a little but she stood her ground.

"Everwind," The sorcerer called out. "Go back to your original form, we are not about to harm a child!" The half-drow ignored her taking another step towards the boy.

"NOW!!" Her voice boomed, causing the woman to flinch. Slowly she returned to her original form longsword still in her grip.

The figure had a surprised look on its face turning its attention to the guarded half-drow. Exlen used his momentary distraction to her advantage; for that moment the force of the fist weakened and with a shout the sun elf was able to push the fist away from her.

The boy fell onto his back and the figure above him retracted back into his shadow. He sat up holding his wrist.

"You are truly an amazing woman…" The boy then fell onto his back again, unconscious.

----

"Look, elf, I didn't come here a lecture. Just give me the herbs."

"Curious. You never ask for herbs when you are with our fair leader…" Bishop growled, snatching the bag from the moon elf's thin little fingers.

"Is such an attitude attractive with the women you consort with?"

"Watch your words, elf." Bishop narrowed his eyes into hateful slits glaring at the moon elf. Sand rolled his arms and sighed.

"No need to be so hostile, boy. I'm just trying to help our leader, well there's not much that she does not already know…But I guess preventing a child from such an unfaithful union is indeed…necessary."

"You little-"

"I won't speak of it if you won't but…" Sand's gaze wandered to the ranger's neck still purple and red from the bruises Cleaver gave him. "If her father finds out, that would be a different matter itself."

"I don't need a lecture from some tone-sniffing elf." Bishop then turned his back on the man and stormed out of the door, his anger and frustrations at its peak.

The ranger stuffed the herbs into the satchel at his waist, walking up the road that led past the Flagon once more. For once he wasn't in the mood for a drink, just something or someone to let out his frustrations. But before the ranger could pass Duncan's inn he spotted the very last person he ever wanted to see.

_First I nearly get killed, second the elf thinks he can lecture me about my morals and third….this whore._

The woman turned her head feeling, Bishop's hateful glare on her skin. Her lips parted and revealed rows of prefect white teeth, "So I see you haven't killed yourself yet, what ever happened to that boy who cried and cried hours on end for his mother?" The woman twisted her blonde curls around a long nailed finger, her tongue dashing out of her mouth and seductively licking her plump red lips. She smiled at the expression of disgust on the ranger face.

"What's wrong, baby? I know how frustrated you can get sometimes…such a child you are." She laughed her chest heaving and threatening to slip out of the low-cut bodice of her dress.

"Go away." Bishop snarled his handsome features twisting into a mask of fury.

"Why? Do you have some other foolish woman pining over your skills in bed? I admit you are an excellent lover but that's all you are good for." She stepped closer to the fuming ranger, her icy-blue eyes connecting with his furious ambers. The woman pressed her hand to his chest her body close enough for Bishop to feel her warmth. "You've grown into such a man…Better than I could ever imagine, taller, stronger, more handsome, more," she wrapped her arms around his neck, purring, "dangerous. Don't you want to give me a taste of the Bishop who is a man, and such a fine man he is."

Bishop snorted and pushed her body away roughly. "Maybe I would consider it if you were not such a despicable old hag."

"Hmph, are you still moderately endowed?"

_This harpy did not just insult me…She is the one begging to be in my bed again._

"Probably not, seeing as how many women beg to be in my bed." He shot back forgetting about his previous appointment and heading towards the Flagon throwing the door open with a slam. He stormed over to his table by the fireplace, sat down his arms across his chest. He needed a drink.

Bishop clenched his jaw as she saw Exlen sitting that a table across the room smiling and laughing with Everwind and Neeshka. As if she sensed his presence the sun elf looked over and smiled at him, her bashful eyelashes fluttering. Bishop's expression softened at the sight of her kind smile; soon he was locked into a loving stare with his pretty eyed elf.

_Maybe I will forgive her for earlier…_

Two hands fell upon his shoulders, gently kneading and massaging him through his armor.

_Hells, her hands feel so good._

The ranger closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the abdomen of the woman who was relaxing him. But what was that emotion he saw in Exlen's eyes? It was almost like she was sad or hurt, she looked away from him and then he closed his eyes….because of those hands.

"Is that her Bishop?" A seductive voice purred into his ear. "You can't get enough of your blondes can you? She looks hurt, baby…Do you sleep around on her? Beat her? No, I know what it is," she chuckled, "you refuse to say those three simple words." Bishop's eyes sprung open and he grabbed one of the women's hands, squeezing it. He ignored her squeal of pain.

"What the hell do you want, Genn? Tell me before I break your arm." He hissed standing and twisting her wrist in the opposite direction. Genn looked up at him with her big blue frightened eyes.

"Don't you understand?" she said her voice panicky and had risen to a frantic scream. "I still love you! Why the hell don't you care?!"

Bishop narrowed his eyes as her. "Get out of here," he hissed, letting go of her wrists. The woman bit her lip tears coming to her eyes.

"How many whores do you need? I'm right here! I've waited thirteen years, if you don't come with me…"

"You'll kill me? Whatever, but lets get one thing straight. She is not a whore and like me she'll kill you without a second thought. I could careless about your life and feelings; I never had any feeling for you beyond what you could do lying on your back."

"What?"

"Are you both deaf and stupid? No, don't even answer that. I don't want to see you again."

"Bishop, please!"

"I thought I told you I didn't care about your piety feeling or life. Now, I'm sick of you, get away from him before I throw your lifeless body into the streets."

---

_The 1000__th__ summer._

_This was what I was born for,_

_My calling is also my sin._

_As his personal assassin, I do his bidding._

_Is that right or wrong?_

_When he says 'kill' I must eliminate them, forever._

_No matter how many lives I take or how many I live,_

_His words will still ring true to my ears._

_Is it wrong to want his love, to be the one woman he looks at never wanting another?_

_I know that I'm not good enough._

_A heretic born of hate, pain, anger…._

_Why do I feel so attracted to him?_

_I'm powerless when I stand next to him…_

_But when I stand next to him I feel the most powerful._

_He wanders. For hours upon hours he wanders. He came back one night smelling of several different women. Am I truly not good enough or is it my heartlessness that drives him away? I thought I was his Golden Flower…That the sin of my birth did not matter. No, I was foolish to think that and because of it I will abandon my heart. It belongs to him and only him, but he rejected me. Ugly. Stupid. Worthless. Evil. Tainted. Maleficent. Whore. Fool. Trash. Despicable._

_Each word came with a blow._

_Heartbroken, I left my heart with him and took my soulless body back to my home. Since then I've slaughtered many in the name of Tiamat. Everyday I think of him and once he passed away I could no longer live._

_It was my son that saved me._

_Can't I blame those women? They stole him from me didn't they? _

_What was wrong with my love? I did everything he asked me to. I cared for him…with all my heart, my soul, my entire being. Was I really so hideous that he could no longer stand it?_

_Now that I look back there was hate in his eyes._

_Unadulterated, unfiltered hate._

_I just wanted to be loved. Didn't he love me all those nights?_

_Used._

_Yes, used. That was the last word._

_My eternal melancholy has gone on for long enough…_

_I just want to know one thing:_

_Why didn't you love me, too?_

_---_

"The 1000th summer…" Neeshka raised an eyebrow at the sun elf.

"Huh?! Lenny what are you talking about?" The sorcerer did not respond she just stared blankly in front of her. The two women looked at each other then back at the elf.

"I think Bishop's drama…like…broke her…" said the shifter. Neeshka frowned and placed a gloved hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Lenny…you okay?"

Exlen blinked and looked back at Neeshka. "Yeah, sure I'm fine. I don't know about her."

"What are you talking about?" The elf stood up from her seat and stretched her arms out above her head.

"God it's hot! How the fuck does she stand it in this body?!" Exlen shouted clawing at the sleeves covering her arms. Everwind smiled at the sorcerer.

"Umm, you sure that you are okay, Exlen? You normally don't use language like that." To the shifter's surprise the sun elf rolled her eyes.

"I'm not-" A loud shriek interrupted the woman, the sound of flesh hitting flesh followed.

"You are coming with me! So leave your whore behind and follow me!" Bishop raised an eyebrow at the woman, glaring at the hand that gripped his arm as if his stare would burn it away.

Everwind sighed. "Exlen, your man is obviously having problems with a…someone from his past. You wanna help him?" An uncharacteristically sadistic smirk crossed the elf's face her emerald eyes lighting up with excitement as she nodded in agreement.

"Sure this should be fun." The sorcerer rolled up her sleeves as she slowly walked towards the scene with Bishop and the curly blonde woman. "Why don't you leave him alone? He is obviously with me now." The woman frowned and turned her anger to the sun elf; her upper lip twitching in her fury.

"Look, bitch, I don't care if he had a few good runs with you in bed but _we _have a connection which is much deeper than that. So why don't you stick your nose up another man's ass." Exlen's let out a laugh as she snaked her arm around his waist, fingers trailing down past his beltline. The sun elf smiled broadly as Bishop put his arm around her shoulder his fingers rubbing up against Exlen's soft brown cheeks.

"How about you go before you get hurt?" Exlen asked her tone menacing. "Desperate women like you are only used to be well…used. Now I'm asking you nicely, get the hell out."

Genn's frantic eyes leaped from the elf to the man holding her and back. With an inhuman scream she charged at the sorcerer. As if it were a reflex Exlen pushed Bishop out of the way and put her forearm up in defense. An earlier concealed dagger connected with Exlen's bare forearm, pressing into it.

"Exlen!"

"Shit!" Bishop hissed staring at the dagger in Exlen's arm.

_Wait where is the blood…What the hell? She isn't bleeding or anything…_

Exlen's eyes traveled to her arm as Genn pulled the dagger away surprised and shaken. "Looks like I was right. Her resistance to a metal blade has risen, quite substantially." She smirked at the woman. "That sucks for you."

"W-What are you?" Genn stammered taking a step back from the approaching sorcerer. Exlen grinned revealing two long, sharp canines before charging at the woman; panicking the woman turned around to run, but the sorcerer had already caught her.

"I really hate types like you," she dug her nails into the woman's shoulder while roughly turning her towards her. "So loud and boisterous until you find someone a little bit stronger then you, and when you do, you run." Genn shook her head aggressively muttering apologies that fell upon deaf ears. "You wanted to know who I was right? No…who she was?" Exlen plowed her fist into the woman's abdomen.

The strangled scream that erupted from her lips was quickly cut off by a violent cough. Blood shot out from the woman and onto the shirt of her attacker. The sun elf growled at this, grabbing the woman by her curls and yanking her head up.

"She's the disciple of a red dragon."

Exlen rammed her knee up into the woman's gut causing her to shout out in pain. The sun elf laughed at the sight of the woman impaled upon her knee; she extended her leg further kicking the woman off, her body hitting the wood with a thump. The sorcerer walked towards the Flagon door and held it open.

"You aren't drastically or fatally injured so get the hell out…" The woman whimpered as she lay in curled in a pathetic ball on floor. Exlen turned to Bishop, her wings opening halfway. "Aren't you going to escort this fine lady out of this glorious establishment?" Bishop stepped out of his state of shock in order to shake his head.

"Hell no."

"Asshole. Anyways," Exlen walked over to the woman and snatched her up by the decorated neckline of her dress. Blood and bile spat out of the woman's mouth as she coughed. "Clean yourself up, eh?" She wretched her hand away from the woman the second she recognized Genn could stand. Exlen then pushed the woman out of the Flagon slamming the door shut.

Exlen turned around at the three dumbstruck figures and rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I guess you are surprised or something." She said her voice sounding like she was bored. Bishop stepped towards her and grabbed her arm, eyes now blazing with fury.

"I can handle my own problems, girl," he snarled. Exlen snatched her arm from his grasp, surprising the ranger nonetheless. She stood away from him and looked him over once, wiping off her arm as if the ranger left a layer of dirt on it. The sorcerer snorted.

"Oh really?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Then what would you have done if she pulled that weapon out on you?" Bishop opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off. "No, don't answer that. I'm not even surprised that this happened, you and your overactive libido."

"Shut the hell up woman…" he hissed his amber eyes narrowing down to hateful slits. "Or…"

"Or what?" she spat, stepping closer to him her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "What are you going to say you whore-loving motherfucker?! You touch me and I'll put my fist right through your black heart!"

_Huh? Why is she…What is wrong with Len? She usually doesn't get to mad at me…but hells a black heart? What's the point if she can see it too?_

Bishop glared down at the woman an unusual sting becoming painful in his eyes.

"Neeshka! Go check on Angelis." Shouted the voice of Everwind. Neeshka shook her head, no.

"But, Exlen?" The half-drow growled and snapped at the tiefling.

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay." The rogue muttered stalking out of the main room, and up the stairs.

"You," Everwind shouted, pointing her sword in the direction of the woman.

"Yeah?" Exlen answered her green eyes focused on the suddenly silent ranger.

"We fought each other didn't we?"

"Finally! God, you people are a bunch of dumb assholes." 'Exlen' waved her hand in the air.

"What is your name?" Everwind asked, lowering her blade.

"Mira Leviana. It's about time someone noticed at I wasn't Exlen."


	11. Our Children

Okay so I just like saw the ending to NWN2 (lol I never finished it because of compy problems) and it sucked. Like everyone loses their mind! But Neverwinter prospers WTF mate? Like the only one who gets a good deal out of it is Bishop. Therefore….this story is better than the actual ending

Oh and you all are just getting a slice of my crazy OC pizza. Lol. And...like my baby is in this chapter! OMG! I would have his children then run, lol. I heart my creation!

...Enough with the crack, time for the some serious stuff.

This is a mature content chapter! I shouldn't have to say that because if I do then you obviously did not read the first chapter very well. -smacks self-

Oh this one is a little bit shorter than the other chapters, but all of my chapters are pretty long anyways. From this chapter on Exlen will change. In the past chapters she has been acting like a timid insecure teenager and this is the last time you will see that. A more adult Exlen is the product of this change. Bishop...okay, I'm trying hard to keep him in character, but for the most part of this chapter he is OOC. I will stop talking now, please enjoy the eleventh installment of Stones of Emotion!

(Oh and please try to rate my OC's because I enjoy the fact that most of you like Everwind and Cleaver so far)

----

**Chapter 11: Our Children**

_What in the nine Hells is going on here?_

"I thought so," Everwind stated walking closer to the group. "Why are you inside of Exlen?"

"First of all…Everwind, we share this body for reason that I might disclose later on when everyone is around." She turned her attention back to the ranger who looked as if he was going to boil over with emotion. "But I took over for the moment to talk to this one." Her thumb gestured towards the ranger.

"What could you possibly want with me?" He inquired his usually maleficent undertone absent. Leviana bit her lip and gestured for both Everwind and Bishop to follow her as she walked across the room and through the kitchen to the back door of the Flagon.

The sun was almost gone as orange and red streaks decorated the sky, small clouds passing over the land slowly. Leviana walked out onto the small grassy lot behind the Flagon, turning around and looking at both Bishop and Everwind.

"Wait, Everwind. I don't even need you out here. Go back into the Flagon." The half-drow balled up her fists glaring at the elf.

"Then what was the point of that?"

"Go back inside please. Thank you." Everwind cursed under her breath and turned around stomping back into the Flagon, leaving Leviana and Bishop alone on the grass.

Leviana narrowed her eyes at the ranger as she waited for the soft steps of the half-drow to disappear.

"I have been wanting to speak with you for a long while now." Leviana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Bishop spat angrily. The woman laughed.

"Watch your tone, dude. I should be the one who is angry here." She brought her hand in front of her face examining her nails, voice nonchalant and steady as the gentle breeze blowing past them.

"Get out of her body." The ranger snarled through his teeth, his tone low and dangerous. Leviana stopped looking at her nails and stepped towards him. Once she was close enough to the ranger she grabbed him by his collar and yanked him down to her level. Bishop glared into her eyes his ambers burning furiously.

"Why?" she hissed. "Is this body yours to control? Who the hell are you to think that- Never mind that, you know what you did. What you did to her the moment she returned to you. How could you treat her like that? She waited for you and you go and disrespect her!" Her hand clenched the soft leather tightly; she began to shake. "Tell me, asshole, how could you do that!?"

Bishop cut his eyes, looking to the darkening sky behind him. Even though this woman had the same voice, looks and scent of his sun elf, Bishop couldn't feel what he usually felt while he was around her; but it wasn't the way he felt when he was around others either. When Bishop walked in crowds, sat in bars, slept with women…he felt angry, spiteful, and misunderstood. He knew that no normal person would listen to him because they always saw one thing, a handsome, dangerous, arrogant, animalistic bastard of a man…

But with Exlen…

----

"_Can I get a hug goodnight?"_

----

He couldn't even explain how she made him feel. Unlike the anger he felt when he was around others…with Exlen, Bishop was…

_Am I happy with her?_

Was that why he was able to wait for her? All those other times he enjoyed only kissing her full lips, staring into her beautiful eyes and for nights on end they would sleep naked together.

_Now that I think about it…she was the only woman I've ever woke up next to._

----

"_Would you like me to get you another, sir?"_

----

They spent so much time together these past three years. Everyday, no matter where they were, Exlen would find away for them to be alone together. He remembered that at first he found it annoying that she would be by his side so much, but when she was gone…he was alone.

And that's when he would drink.

_Ever since I've met her my drinking has…maybe gotten out of hand? No I won't blame her…_ _Exlen has always been by my side when I go overboard. But always crying._

----

"_Bishop…why do you do this to yourself?"_

_The man groaned and brought his hand to his forehead holding it; it was throbbing with the pain of his latest hangover. _

"_Please lie back down…" Her gentle soothing voice chided him as her hand gently pressed against his chest, easing him back into the bed. Bishop looked up at the sun elf his eyes connecting with hers. Tears still sat on the edge of her eyes threatening to spill over. "I swear I won't be gone for so long again…Please don't drink like this anymore…It hurts me to see you this way."_

"_Shut up, my head hurts!"_

----

"Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up!" Leviana prodded the unconscious ranger with her finger. "Come on…get up, what kind of man faints anyways?" She sighed glaring down at the man in the bed.

_God! I guess I went a bit overboard on the questions…Is that event so far back in his memory that it would actually take some type of effort to surface again?_

Leviana sat in the chair beside the bed and crossed her legs, watching the ranger. "He isn't too bad when he sleeps…pretty handsome, for a human."

"What you and my daughter see in him…I have no clue." The woman snapped her head in the direction of the bard standing in the doorway, she smiled.

"Father! Ha ha. Just the person I wanted to meet." She jumped up from her seat approaching the sun elf with a pleased expression. The woman wrapped her arms around the bard. Cleaver snorted.

"Where is my daughter?"

"You could at least hug me back."

"You are not my daughter." Leviana stepped away from the large man her usual serious, bored expression on her face. She used the back of her hand to flip her hair out of her face.

"Ya know, in my world blondes are regarded as stupid, idiotic, ultimately foolish people that are only judged by their outside appearance. Unfortunately, your daughter has fulfilled some of these requirements…she fell in love with Mr. Alcoholic over here." She gestured to the sleeping Bishop with her thumb. "And choking your daughter's lover in front of her face is quite a _foolish_ thing to do." Cleaver growled showing his dangerously sharp canines.

"I need to train her before she loses control of herself." The sun elf moved from his spot in the door, slamming it closed behind him. "When are you going to let her go?"

Leviana raised an eyebrow in response. "Actually I was _forced_ out here and it isn't even my time to take over yet. But Exlen…she heard something and just shut herself off. The second it happened I was out here."

"And you are?" She smiled up at him and bowed.

"Devil Priestess, Mira Leviana, father, her other self if you like that better." Leviana chuckled emerald eyes bore straight into him. Cleaver frowned fists ready to strike.

"Will you quit it with that mocking tone already? Look, _girl_, I don't care whether you are a goddess or an archdevil, give me back my daughter!" The woman smirked.

"And under that tough exterior lies a man bursting at the seams with emotion." She craned her neck to look back at the sleeping ranger. "You and he really aren't that much different, ya know." The bard opened his mouth to retort but the priestess stopped him. "Look, I mean no disrespect by that. You both love Exlen but don't know how to express it yet…"

"Whatever, when is she coming back?"

"At the least," she paused, thinking, "by the break of dawn."

For a few moments the two did not speak, leaving a heavy air in the room with only the sounds of the ranger's irregular breathing breaking the silence. Leviana sighed walking backwards and plopping down into the chair next to the bed, her legs crossed.

"Before I was sent out…" Cleaver focused his golden eyes on the woman. "Exlen said something about "The 1000th summer", you know what that means?" The sun elf nodded solemnly strands of his blonde hair falling into his face covering his eyes.

"Fuck!" He hissed, stomping his foot causing the room to shake from the force of his foot hitting the floor. Leviana blinked at the man.

"What is it?"

"It's a curse…"

"What does it do?" Cleaver sighed leaning against the door, sliding himself down into a sit. He covered his face with his right hand answering:

"It makes her a heretic when ever she changes into her other form, but," he paused taking a long breath, "it requires for her to fall in love with only one person. The last time it happened it was with a human and it ended tragically, and now my daughter has fallen for _that_ boy!" Leviana blinked taken aback by Cleaver's words.

_Wow. He just wants to protect her heart. Her whole life he was absent, but he still wants to protect her. Heh. He truly is our father, Exlen._

----

"Anuwei! Anuwei!" A small voice called out to the boy who was standing in the waters just off the sandy bank of the river. "Look what I made for you!"

The tall boy that stood in the river crouched down in the water, splashing water onto the right side of his face. A sigh escaped from his lips as the burning in his eye subsided; he looked over his shoulder at the figure on the banks, trying not to get their dress wet.

"Day…what did you make?" A piercing aggravated voice asked through clenched teeth. The taller of the two frowned as he heard the other complain about the water and how it would get their dress soaked and dirty. "Alright…just be quiet." The boy stood up out of the water, the light of the setting sun bouncing off of the slim muscles under his tanned skin; spiky stands of long blonde hair stuck up in all directions from his scalp, a shade of pointy bangs covering his right eye. "Day…we are both-" Day shook a finger at the spiky haired boy.

" Jak, when I'm wearing a dress you are my brother and I'm your sister." Jak stared at his sister.

"No reason for you to be frightened then. I'm your blood." Day shook her head.

"You just don't understand do you?" Her brother gave her a blank look, walking towards her. "Oh my god! No! Stop!" Jak scratched his head as his sister hesitantly stepped into the water, holding the hem of the dress in one hand, and a strip of leather in the other. "Here!" She jutted her hand forward opening it to reveal a leather eye patch. Jak took the leather eye patch a small smile on his face.

"Covering it should help." Day squeaked jumping up and dancing around.

"Not only that, but I prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and Lathander finally blessed me with this! It will negate all of the pain you feel from your eye and heal it after the magic eater is initiated. But," The smile quickly faded from Day's face, "it won't stop the pain you feel in your body…I don't think. So I will have to continue the healing sessions with you every week." A pair of strong arms, quickly wrapped around the saddened cleric.

"I'm grateful that you are doing this, but don't burden yourself with my pains. I know how much energy it takes out of you…You will no longer do this if it weakens you so much." The cleric shook her head.

"No! I won't stand you being in pain all of the time! After we finish this journey and kill father, then you can go to one of Lathander's temples to get better healings. But first…"

"Yes?"

"Jak, put some clothing on! I've told you that you look like a grown man now!" The spiky haired boy chuckled, letting go of his sister. He brushed passed her, the large black wing tattoo on his shoulder contrasting his golden tanned skin. Once he reached the river bank he began to dress himself in the torn and battered clothes that lay on a rock beside the water.

"Has it been that long since you've since a real man?" Jak slurred stepping into his pants. Day's jaw dropped.

"Where the hell did that come from!?" Jak shrugged pulling his shirt over his head and placing the eye patch over his right eye.

"Let's get going, father is waiting for us and mother also."

"But Jak, you promised…"

"I promised nothing," the spiky haired teen snapped, glaring at his sibling. "She is the one who sold us, so she is also responsible for our denaturing." Day hiked up her skirt and walked to her brother, grabbing Twilight off of the ground.

"But brother, it was father's fault. He rejected us."

"And she threw us away." Jak looked down into his sister's uneven colored eyes; the left eye was a celestial blue while the right was the color of a beautiful amber stone. Day strapped Twilight onto Jak's right wrist, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, brother, but father goes first."

A loud demonic laugh erupted from the throat of the boy, his single amber eye watching the sharp blade at the end of gauntlet. He slashed at the air a smile on his face.

"Spilling his blood will be most satisfying."

-----

"Well, if he is the 'only' one, then wouldn't it be better if you tried to get along with him?" Cleaver glared at her a murderous glint in his golden eyes. "Alright, alright. You hate the guy," She sighed looking down at the ranger. "But your daughter loves him like nothing else and because of this curse not even death will change her decision?"

The bard nodded and fumbled with the flute in his hands.

"Father…I know you don't want to lose Exlen. Be her father and her mentor, then maybe she'll start to love you too." Leviana smiled moving from her chair to sit beside the ranger. She turned to the bard. "I figured you might know how to bring her back." Leviana turned her back to the large elf sighed as she began to lie down beside him. "Tell her to go back to her keep once she wakes up." Cleaver nodded placing his lips on the flute.

Leviana closed her eyes as Cleaver began to play. It was a calm smoothing tune reminiscent of the gentle crashes of waves hitting the seashore. The serenade continued suffusing the air with windy notes and mysterious tunes. Searching…the music was searching for her and if Leviana wasn't mistaken she could hear a voice singing in the undertone of the chorus.

"_She walks alone through a wet abandoned street,__  
Taking no notice of the showers falling down on her,__  
She walks this everlasting path that only she can see,  
__One no one else could bare to see._

_ Doesn't she know,  
__Eternity dwells not within mortal passion?  
__Doesn't she know,__  
Everything she searches for is right in front of her?_

_Well,__  
The living can't question the dead,  
__Nor can I speak to you,__  
Without your love you travel endlessly._

_No,__  
Because she has come to realize,__  
Death is a reality,  
__Which has become all too real."_

----

"…_And I wonder, what was wrong with my heart?"_

Deep within the depths of her own mind, Exlen lay curled into a ball. The sun elf covered eyes with her hands, her forehead touching her knees.

Seeing nothing. Feeling nothing.

Too long had she kept her emotions intact and now…

"What do I do now?"

For years she hid her feelings about everything. From the moment Daeghun sent her away from West Harbor, to the moment it burned down. Because it was the 'right' thing to do she cried. Hells, she didn't even want to. Death, life and that short line in between, it no longer bothered her. Whenever she encountered a large group of enemies Exlen would 'let' her companions get a few hits in, but in reality it was she who wanted to destroy them all.

"What is this I've felt?"

Anger, hatred, fear, frustration. None of those characteristics described why she felt the way she did. Perhaps it was indescribable what the sorcerer was feeling; perhaps there was just no word for it. For what is the word that describes a person that relishes death and despair?

"Monster…That's it, I am a monster."

A creature without proper feelings, without a heart, without judgment; no, Exlen had her own judgment. She had values and standards, she had a personally that was hers, complex hidden emotions, and a heart, one almost too big for herself. If she had not a heart would she not have given dozens of orphans' homes in both Neverwinter city and Crossroad Keep? If she had not her own judgment would she not have all of her companions and followers? And if she had not her own feelings…would she be able to love as hard as she did?

Exlen felt right in that one person's arms and if she still had to fight for his affections she would. Long ago a friend told her never to give herself to him unless he only wanted her. From what the sun elf could tell his eyes said he loved her, but his pride denied him the right to speak those words. Once she had almost made him confess all of his feelings, but came up short. Did it even matter if he said it anymore, as long as he was there, as long as he was beside her, always?

The sun elf smiled at the memory.

She sat beside his bedside watching him slowly recover from his alcohol induced state of sickness. The sorcerer catered to his every need, feeding him, using small outputs of her power to negate some of his headache, making sure he drank only water, lacing her fingers through his as he slept. Exlen chuckled at her memory.

"I'm a fool. How the hell could I sit beside him for hours on end? Maybe it was that seeing him in any type of pain hurt more than any physical wound could. Leviana was right I cry too much, but without reason? No. I feel so connected to him, those children, any child really, and my friends. Is it wrong to cry from them?

"No it is not. Hells, I love children and to see so many orphans did hurt, so I gave them a home. Who cares if I slaughtered those city-guards men, githyanki, orcs, Luskans, undead, and even Axle and his gang? I certainly never did so why I should stop to care about what others think about me. I should start caring about what I can do for others. I have followers in Neverwinter and Crossroad Keep, friends, a lover and possibly a relative?" Her hands slid down her cheeks as she straightened herself out. Exlen chucked her hand touching her chest.

Maybe she would wear less like her twin advised her to. If that doesn't keep the ranger looking her way well then…

"It wouldn't bother me too much if I killed them, would it? But first I have to figure out if it would hurt Bishop too much. I won't touch them if he wants them alive, no matter how I feel about the whores."

Exlen's eyes fluttered shut as a soothing melody entered her ears. She felt as though she had been cleansed, a new sense of self had been given to her. A smile spread across her lips and she let the soft serneade grab hold of her body; allowing her to ascend to her new world.

"Things are going to be different from now on."

"_And maybe he will finally love him for who I am. Not who I've been pretending to be…"_

----

For the length of an hour, Exlen sat on her bed, the ranger's head resting on her chest. The elf smiled down at the man her legs bent cradling his body between them. Her hand ran through his messy brown locks as he began to stir.

"Hum…mom?" Bishop muttered pressing his face deeper into her bosom. The sorcerer blushed.

"Bishop…you shouldn't…" Exlen's sentence became lodged in her throat as the ranger wrapped his strong arms around her in an awkward embrace.

"Don't leave me again." The sorcerer closed her eyes rubbing her lover's back; Bishop mumbled something into her breasts, which Exlen could not understand.

_He's like a child._

Exlen opened her eyes, adoring how calm and peaceful the usually feral ranger looked. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair as a smile found itself upon her lips. Just holding him like this…There were no words for how she felt; it was pure bliss.

For a few more minutes they stay like that, neither one saying a word to the other only clinging to them as if their lives depended on their connection. Exlen frowned as her lover removed his head from her chest. Bishop looked stunned for a moment his amber eyes observing the sorcerer as if he was looking for something. After a few more moments of silence he decided to speak.

"Len?" Was all he could say, there was something different about her now. Bishop couldn't pinpoint it but, whatever it was it took his breath away. He blinked unsure of how he should react; Exlen's gaze met with his, the warm smile on her face melting his cold heart.

"You're awake, wolf." Instead of snarling like he usually did when she called him that name, Bishop closed his eyes the feel of her fingers running through his hair calming him.

"Yeah." He muttered leaning upwards to nip at the tender flesh at the base of her neck. The moan he received from Exlen surprised him, there was no sense of uncertainty, objection; just plain lust. He bit down into her neck while the elf's slender legs wrapped around his waist ushering him forward. The elf slowly lowered her body onto the bed groaning as the ranger climbed on top of her.

"Bishop, before I wasn't ready for you. I was merely a child who couldn't decide who or what she wanted. But now," Her gaze locked with his again, her eyes shining with a light that was absent before. "I want you more than anything. Please let me feel your body tonight." Exlen's hands slipped between them and soon Bishop felt his tunic rip and slide off his shoulders. "And don't be so gentle, I'm not a virgin anymore."

The ranger smiled down at his lover. Gone was that shy, insecure, girl and hello woman. "You want me to treat you like a big girl now?" He shivered as she pulled down his pants, one of her fingers circling his thigh. Bishop tore open her shirt, and then proceeded to get her out of her pants. When he was done, the elf lay completely exposed to him on her bed, Bishop smirked as Exlen's eyes seemed to plead with him.

"Bishop?" A look of concern crossed her face as the man moved from in between her legs, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Is something wrong?" The ranger shook his head.

"You have to give me what I want first." Exlen blinked, confused. The ranger laughed. "Get on your knees, girl." She quickly moved off of the bed and positioned herself in front of her lover. The sun elf kneeled in between his open legs never breaking eye contact with him.

Bishop watched as the woman slowly moved her mouth towards his stiffened member. Hells, it had been a while since Exlen pleasured him like this and he couldn't wait to feel her mouth on him again. The ranger gasped as the sorcerer's soft lips kissed the length of him, her tongue skimming its surface.

_Hells, when did she learn how to torture me?_

The elf beneath Bishop giggled as she sucked on the tip of the organ, smirking at the ranger's groans of pleasure. Slowly, his slid the rest of him into her mouth one of her hands wrapped around its base.

"Gods…" he moaned, grabbing handfuls of her beautiful blonde hair. She had done this to him plenty of times before but it never felt like this…So needy, lustful, passionate.

And what a woman to return his feelings.


	12. Rebirth, Part 1

-almost a month later-

Hello everyone, sorry about the delay but college stuff and school got in the way. Quite a few things are happening in this chapter hence why this is a two-parter.

Context: Sometimes there are little bits of sentences in italics and quotes. When there is just italics with quotes:

"So yeah I was"- That is an example of a distant memory. When there is a person thinking then there is italics with quotes:

For once I believed I was free from you.

"You're just fooling yourself boy."- Anything like that means there is another presence in the person's mind.

And just italics are the thoughts of the person. (These examples would have been in italics if wasn't giving me such a hard time)

Oh I would like to thank all the people who have favorite'd this story and me and the people that also leave reviews. You make me smile.

OKAY: ANNOUNCEMENT!

I know that a few people, if not a lot, are waiting for the final chapter of Assassin's Break. It's coming...but it probably won't get started on until I finish the next chapter of Stones (probably in a few weeks). Oh and those who have not read Assassin's Break, I'd advise you to, lol, it is just a different take on Bishop's character. Like if he had gone down the other path and continued to work for Luskan.

Finally, please leave reviews and lurkers can come out too. Enjoy this installment of Stones of Emotion.

-------

**Chapter 12:**** Rebirth, Part** **1**

"Wow…he's so talented."

"So big,"

"So handsome!"

Everwind smirked at the bard, who was leaned over his lute tuning it. "You're quite the ladies man aren't you?"

"You don't know the half of it…Hey." He waved over to the girls, his brilliantly seductive smile causing them to all but melt before skipping happily out of the Flagon door. "I feel like another song, but first," His golden eyes scanned over the men and women of various races seated at the table in front of him. "Let's get all of you out of the way first." A confused look spread across many of Exlen's companions' faces.

"I agree." Spoke the soft emotionless voice of a boy. "I see that many of you are not imperative to her future and some," His pitiless onyx eyes fell upon Qara, "will have a destructive impact in the near future." Cleaver grinned, nudging Everwind.

"He's not too bad. That speech…that tone…the prospective "seeing-into-your-soul" crap. Boy, what's your name?" The teen turned to him, alabaster skin and pink lips looking all too prominent in the torchlight.

"Angelis. Since you have reformed yourself, I guess you are not too bad either." Cleaver smiled.

"You have just earned yourself a seat next to me! Everwind get up." The half-drow squealed jumping out of her seat.

"To have such a cute boy sitting in my seat an honor!" Angelis stared at her not moving from his spot on the wall of the Flagon. Everwind beckoned him over with her hand. "Well don't be shy, sit."

"It is improper to take a lady's seat," he responded eyes looking off past her shoulder.

"I'm no lady!" At that moment Everwind transformed into her alter ego, Joachim. "So, please…do sit." Angelis blinked emotionlessly, before walking over and sitting beside the bard.

"Good," Cleaver patted the boy on the head.

"It is a pity you carry such a soundless burden." The sun elf narrowed in his eyes, the boy looking ahead a small smirk on his lips.

"You little bastard…"

"What did you want us for I could be doing better things!" snapped the flame sorcerer. The sun elf plowed his fist into the table.

"Better watch that attitude of yours girl…It could get you killed." Qara rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Anyway, you all are free to go to wherever you want, whether it is travelling back to her keep tomorrow, a different town, or back to your families. Either way it doesn't matter to me, but better say it now." His golden eyes scanned the small group of companions. "Sand, I know you're staying with her, Neeshka is too…"

"Sir…I…"

"Yeah?" Cleaver raised a brow at the paladin; this man had definitely seen better times. His wavy black hair seemed to be put back how he would usually wear it, but his facial features and sickly pale color of his skin told him something was wrong. Azure eyes connected with his briefly, before looking down at the sleeve of a linen shirt that was now all too big for him.

"I will st-"

"Casavir will be leaving for Waterdeep in the morning," interrupted Joachim. Casavir shook his head in protest.

"No, I will stay." The prince walked over to the paladin placing a hand on his shoulder, a sympathetic look in his eye.

"I have comrades in The City of Splendors who are prepared to help you. Unless you haven't noticed my friend, you've stopped eating, worry and stress yourself into sickness." Casavir looked away from the silver-haired prince ashamed. "Casavir you need help from more than just your god. Just because she broke your heart…doesn't mean she should have broken your spirit." Qara huffed.

"Yeah, Casavir. Go away, so the whore can open her legs to the ranger all she wants. I bet she's doing just that right now."

"Shut up, Qara," Neeshka hissed menacingly.

"Stow it, demon-spawn." Qara replied completely unfazed by the tiefling's murderous tone.

"It always seems as though the one how calls the name is actually the name. And such spoiled girls always die painfully _burned _by their own fire." Cleaver's deep voice said calmly as he gave the woman a look as if he was about to flay her right then and there. Qara shut her mouth, and then abruptly stood stomping off in the direction of her room. "Thank the gods she is gone." Angelis nodded.

"Kossuth has no right to be present here."

Cleaver set his gaze on the dwarf. "Khelgar?"

"Well…" The man played with his beard nervously. "I was thinking of checkin' on the clan."

"Then go, you can always come back."

"But I-I the girl…"

"Go to the Stronghold for a while Stumpy," Neeshka said patting him on the head. "This whole thing has been stressful on us all."

Cleaver grinned his large hands hitting the wooden table with a resounding crack. "That settles it then. I feel a song coming on!" The bard pushed his seat away from the table, Neeshka giggled nervously.

"Ever- I mean Joachim," The silver-haired prince turned his attention to the tiefling. "Why is he not acting like such a…"

"Jerk?" he finished. "Well, because…"

"I am hammered," Cleaver sang, beginning to play a joyful tune on the lute. "_Shout it loud with love!_" Joachim let out a girlish squeal.

"Gods I love this song!"

-----

_Hells. Did I call her my mother? It's just that…They felt the same, ya know. Well from what I remember, Exlen might be a bit bigger but I'm not complaining about it._

_Mom…_

Faint streaks of light poured into the room announcing that it was now morning, but the ranger paid no attention to it. He just wanted to stay in bed holding his sun elf close to him savoring the moment. His thumb gently caressed her deep brown cheek as steady breaths swept across his hand and causing shivers to run down his spine.

_Hells, she is too pretty for her own good._

Bishop's hand left her cheek and traveled down to her waist pressing her naked chest even closer to his. He pressed his forehead against hers, amber eyes observing at her peaceful expression. Suddenly, Bishop felt a pang of guilt.

_I'll never be good enough for her. Nothing I do will…It won't…._

_Dammit, why do I have to be such a screw up!_

His lips brushed gently against hers. Exlen groaned and parted her lips as she stirred. Bishop watched her eyes open and focus right onto him as if he was the only one worth looking at in this realm. The ranger lost himself in her emerald orbs, his heart skipping a beat when she kissed him on the nose. Her warm smile was relaxing him, but also fueling the flame of insecure thoughts.

"Morning." Exlen greeted cheerfully her eyes still locked with the rangers. The sun elf pressed a finger to his chin stoking the short growth of a new beard.

_I don't need pity from women, especially ones like you. Once I get rid of these feelings for you I'll…_

"_What will you do?" _A voice answered.

_Leave…I can't take this…I don't want to…_

Exlen frowned, a look of concern taking over her features. "Hey," she ran her finger down his cheek. "Bishop? Are you okay?"

"_She'll betray you…"_

_So I'll play along with her games since she wants to play with my feelings._

Bishop slid his hand behind her head crushing their mouths together in a passionate, yet brutal kiss. Exlen yelped in surprise as the ranger climbed on top of her, pushing her farther into the sheets. Soon his mouth left hers, leaving her lips bruised from his aggressiveness. A loud growl erupted from the throat of the ranger as he began to prey upon her neck.

"Ah!" Exlen screamed as he sunk his teeth into her skin. Her arms wrapped around him fingertips skimming the surface of his back. Bishop moaned and released the skin of her neck, collapsing onto the sorcerer. "Bishop…Bishop! Are you okay?"

The ranger winced at her voice; so frantic, so worried.

"Yeah, Len. I'm fine." He answered curtly. She nodded a hand moving up his back and into his hair.

"Good," she paused. "You know, I've been thinking…would you like me to teach you? I'll understand if you don't though." Bishop raised a brow questionably.

"Teach me what?"

"Well…How to read and write," she giggled nervously. "I really want to spend more time alone with you and I owe you so such time because of my absences. Heh, and doing something more constructive than letting our passions overflow."

Bishop buried his face in the crook of her neck, whispering, "Why do you want to help me?"

Exlen smiled rubbing his back. "Because it's something at makes you unhappy, Bishop. I can see that. I want to help make you a happier man and…well…"

"What?" Bishop hissed his voice cold and unnerving.

"I love you, Bishop."

The ranger sat up looking down at her petite, but voluptuous frame. Wasn't that what he wanted at first? Of course, but then he started to talk to her, spend days with her, laugh with her…Yet something was wrong about it; there was still a huge wall in between them.

"So…what about it?" Exlen asked her emeralds shining brilliantly.

Bishop groaned and positioned himself so that his head was lying against her breasts. The sorcerer sighed contently and continued to run her fingers through his hair massaging his scalp.

"Wolf…You called me mother before…"

The ranger's body tensed at her words; she had caught him completely off guard. How was he supposed to tell her why he might have called her 'mother'?

"_Just because she lies doesn't mean you have to. Tell the poor girl."_

"Felt like my mother that's all." Bishop mumbled his voice muffled by her breast.

A brief silence filled the room. Exlen sighed.

"We should get dressed, I feel like going back to the keep."

"Whatever, at least those damned wings are gone; they were starting to interfere with what I wanted to do." The ranger slurred suggestively.

-----

"Is this everyone?"

"What you can't count either?" snapped Qara. Exlen growled her fists balled.

"Do not start with me today." The sorcerer had been on edge ever since they left Neverwinter. A day had passed and a searing pain was vibrating throughout her entire body. Each step was forced and each movement carefully calculated; and, as if Istishia wanted to add insult to injury, she couldn't hold a damn thing down. It was like her stomach was rejecting anything she would put into it. Exlen turned from the flame sorcerer and stomped into the woods angrily crushing helpless plants and destroying any foliage in front of her.

"Does it hurt that much? You know that's all just a frame of mind."

The young elf jumped at the sound of the voice. She turned around to see Cleaver leaning against a tree a smirk plastered on his face.

"I'm not in the mood," she said hints of malice in her voice. The bard pushed himself off the tree and walked up to her, bending down to whisper into her ear.

"I don't want Everwind or your pet to hear this." Exlen blinked confused she opened her mouth to speak, but a large hand covered it sealing her words. The young elf narrowed her eyes at the larger; Cleaver began to speak but something was different about his speech. Words, or sounds that could have been words, ran into one another making the threatening crackle of a beastlike growl, low hisses and snarls also seemed to be forming sentences.

Yet, somehow, Exlen understood what he was saying…

"They are such simple creatures, yet so interesting. I can see why some of your brethren chose to live amongst them." Cleaver stood up straight and crossed his arms. "No matter, that pain you are feeling…"

"How did you know?" The bard smirked.

"Your draconic is pretty sloppy." Exlen growled her nose wrinkled and teeth bared, Cleaver waved her off. "No reason to get all ugly-faced and feral, girl. Unless hanging around that beast has had a permanent effect on your personally."

"Tell me about this! Make it stop!"

Cleaver laughed his golden eyes shining with amusement. "Does it hurt? Well too bad, since your blood is somewhat _special_…your body is going through changes that would have taken decades to happen in the matter of months."

"Changes?"

"Did I stutter? Yes, your skeletal structure is changing to fit your true form. This…inferior body that you have now is about to disappear, making way for another which will be fit for suiting you with power that…" he chuckled, "even the gods may fear. But enough of that, before you embrace the form of a Red Dragon you will have to do a few things."

Exlen nodded, the pain in her body now so great that she was becoming slightly disorientated. The words Cleaver, no, her father spoke were confusing her.

_True form…My body will disappear…Red Dragon? This pain…this pain….It's torture!_

"First," the bard continued, "you will have to cease eating anything and everything for, at the rate you are evolving, two weeks." The sorcerer bit her lip forcing herself to listen through the excruciating pain.

"How I am I not supposed to eat? Wouldn't food help?" Exlen yelped as a searing heat ripped through her abdomen. It felt like some unknown force was pulling her ribs apart, spreading them…

"No, it wouldn't. You are just going to throw it up anyways." Cleaver sighed taking in the expression on the younger elf's face. "Look, you are just going to have to deal with the pain until you become a kin to the ways of a dragon."

"It hurts…"

"Yeah, the mind is a most wondrous thing. If one wills it to feel something it will, the same goes for the opposite." There was a brief pause where nothing but the sounds of Exlen's haggard breathing could be heard. "This is a good time to start your training, girl. A fight, yeah, a fight to see where you are would be prefect."

She barely heard his words as his fist plowed powerfully into her empty stomach. Air burst out from her mouth upon impact and the second Cleaver withdrew his hand she fell into the dirt. Why would the man who proclaimed himself as her father do that? He said he knew that she was in great pain, yet he still hit her.

But…

Did it really hurt that much?

"Get up, girl!" Cleaver shouted his foot pressing into the back of her head, forcing her face into the dirt.

Exlen felt the tears in her eyes spill over despite the filth her head was pressed into. She had neither the energy nor the will to defend herself from anything; she just wanted the pain to disappear, to eat, and to be herself again.

_But that was all a lie wasn't it? The feelings I suppressed, the rage I've always felt, and that need to eliminate…all that opposed me._

_I refuse to be helpless to him blood or no! No one is walking over me again._

Exlen pushed herself off of the ground, the force of it causing her father to stumble backwards.

-----

"_Do you hear it, that eternal rhythm which never stops? So ethereal…A sound that no one can imagine, yet it is always playing. So will you, this is so stupid, dance with me?"_

_-----_

Cleaver smirked at the dancing elf before him. Her graceful, nearly divine movements so similar to... Her golden hair flowed behind her in time, circling her body and...

"Distracting the enemy from the real target, confusing yet enticing them…" The bard let out a bark of laughter, as the young elf stared at him through her shade of sun colored hair. Exlen ceased her movements extending one arm out to the side and gripping the collar of her shirt with her free hand, she kneeled down slowly; as if she were bowing to him.

Cleaver's eyes widened as the elf leaped out of her stance near the ground, a devious smile on her face as she flew towards him. At the last moment Cleaver sidestepped the body of the sorcerer narrowly escaping her newly grown claws. The bard's smile was the same one his daughter wore, the tree behind him crashed to the ground under the force of the sorcerer's impact. Cleaver turned around to see his daughter running upon the long truck of the fallen tree.

"Alright then," he balled his fists, ready to counterattack. "Let the show begin."

----

A hand pressed against the chest of the ranger.

"Wait, he knows we are here…" Everwind's usually loud voice was hushed to a whisper. Bishop growled his eyes burning furiously at the scene before him; his elf on the ground, defenseless and defiantly in pain. He had noticed her constantly clenched jaw and that anger which burned so ferociously whenever she was angry. Just as he thought Qara set her off again, he would have to deal with that girl later…

"If he doesn't get off of her…" The half-drow shook her head and looked over to see the sorcerer stand and force Cleaver away. Now, the way that she was moving…it was enchanting if not distracting.

"Wow, she's…" Everwind trailed over her fingers slipping away from the shirt of the ranger. "That dance is so…" At a loss of words the shifter turned in awe at the sorcerer in the clearing. Still in a daze the half-drow squeaked in surprise as Bishop's hand tightly gripped her arm.

"Move!" The shifter snapped out of her daze as she was forcefully dragged out of the path of a falling tree. With a shout, Everwind tripped over a tree root and fell into the ranger; their bodies hitting the ground with a thud.

"Uh…what happened?" she asked completely unaware of her current position. The ranger narrowed his eyes at the woman between his legs sitting up a hand nursing his now throbbing forehead.

"I should have just let you get smashed by the damned tree! Shit!" Bishop roared a line of blood sliding down his nose. Everwind blinked sitting on her knees and leaning over to examine the ranger's head. He slapped her hand away. "Don't lay a hand on me." The shifter huffed standing up.

"Are you sure? That's a pretty nasty wound you have there."

"Well, if someone and the common sense to _move_ when trees are falling maybe I wouldn't." Everwind shrugged.

"I'm sorry…You know it's going to get infected and fester…puss, then little demon Bishop's are going to pop out of it." There was a brief silence as the ranger stared at the woman.

"Are you really that stupid?" Everwind let out a loud screech and motioned as if she were wiping away tears.

"Bishie is so mean! He make me cry!" Bishop watched as the blood fell and began to collect into a small pool on the ground. He swore, keeping his hand over the wound, as he stood up.

"You know," Everwind began her tone much more serious. "I can help you with that. I'm pretty good at healing." The ranger managed to glare at her dangerously even with his hand casting a shadow over much of his face. The multicolored leaves on the ground crackled as the shifter walked close to the ranger placing her hand over his; ignoring the glare she was getting from him.

Bishop narrowed his eyes to slits as the half-drow stepped closer to him, placing her silver lacquered hand over his. Her grey eyes connected with his for a moment and a faint red hue slowly crept into her cheeks. Just like every other woman that came to close to him.

"Is there something you need?" Everwind gasped her eyes ripping away from his and her eyes wide with embarrassment. She grabbed his wrist pulling his hand away from his head. "What the hell are you doing?" Without answering him the shifter placed her hands on the spot, her lips moving as if she was muttering some sort of spell. Suddenly the burning pain in his forehead was replaced with gentle warmth and all too soon it was over.

"Feel better?" She asked her hands now cupped together. "Yeah, it looks like you fell on a really irregular shaped rock…it's almost like an arrowhead." She glanced down at her hands. "You want it?"

"No." Bishop turned away from the woman and stalked off in the direction of the camp.

"Wait!" she called after him, but the ranger kept walking into the brush. "He has such beautiful but sad eyes kind of like…"

"Everwind!" The woman blinked at turned around to see Cleaver with the limp body of his daughter in his arms.

"Y-Yes?!"

"What the hell are you stuttering for? Never mind, just make sure she," he nodded towards the young elf in his arms, "has water and sleeps well. She is progressing extremely fast." Everwind nodded, a small smile spread across her lips noticing the bruises and welts along the oversized elf's arms and chest.

"Such a cute girl was able to touch you?" she teased. "Two hundred and fifty years old and you're starting to slow down now? Shame, shame, Cleaver. Shame, shame."

"I would humor you but there it something more dire…that needs to be taken care of first." The half-drow nodded listening. Cleaver looked down at his daughter a solemn expression on his face. "She's in a lot a pain you know and what's going to happen isn't going to help her either…" He cleared his throat his gaze focused on the half-drow before him. "In a week the _family_ is going to arrive, I will describe Lancer, Brawler, Striker, and Minor, later and also how you should look out for them."

"Your brothers?" Cleaver nodded continuing.

"Yes, but there is something else I feel, a small flicker of hatred has been flowing this way. I have little doubt that Exlen is going to be connected to it. This hate is like a fire, and you know," he smirked, "I love fire. And the one that wields this flame I will enjoy recruiting him."

"Apart of an army? Like that boy? Cleaver…I don't like this."

"Your point?" The half-drow glared at him. "Look the army it's not even going to be big…just a few specialists for protection."

"Whose protection?" The sun elf chuckled and began to walk off into the direction of the camp.

"Not mine."

-----

"Lathander, I beseech you, forgive us. My brother only does what he knows. Pain. Death. Destruction. Agony. I fear that I will not be able to reach him soon. He claims that this is all because of father, the revenge for what father has done, but as we travel farther away from Thay and closer to Neverwinter…I'm afraid. Each day my brother is losing himself to his hatred and anguish. Each day that passes a little more of him dies away. I fear that soon he will be too power driven to retain his humanity. O' Lathander please, even though he is not your follower, help me lead him to a new better life…For that is all I truly wish for."

Heavy steps, accompanied by strangely unearthly laughter echoed through the air. The girl stood up and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. She moved out from behind the tree finding her brother standing in front of her, the light of the small farm blazing and illuminating his form. His spiky unkempt hair and sharp bangs almost made him look divine in that flickering light, his one amber eye peering down at his sibling.

"Let's go Day. The farmer said that there was a keep that is a ten-day from here…" The girl sniffed picking up the discarded bronze embellished spear from the ground. As she bent down she noticed small dark-colored droplets dripping off of the blade connected to Jak's gauntlet; a sudden overwhelming feel of guilt washed over her.

"Jak you didn't have to-"

"Father's not too far, but we need a plan to get into the keep. That fool said some whore of a hero is the captain of it, and maybe that is the woman we are targeting." Day looked over her brother's shoulder at the orange and red flames dancing across the wheat fields and the roofs of the small house and barn.

"But, if she is a hero she will be harder to kill…" Jak's unearthly laughter filled the air around them.

"You are right about that. But you know, it's better for your prey to struggle than to admit their inevitable defeat. That woman will taste my blade, I just haven't decided on whether she will watch father die or father will watch her die." Day frowned as he moved past her his usually woodsy scent smelling of ash, blood and death.

----

"That's good Exlen! Now dodge this!" The younger elf jumped into the air, successfully escaping the low swing of her father's greataxe. She smiled rolling away from him and…

"Oh, look if it isn't the dragon girl." That mocking voice threw the elf off, allowing for the axe to be aimed at her throat.

"What do you want Qara?" Exlen snapped impatiently, her father resting the greataxe on his broad shoulders and giving the flame sorcerer the same dangerous look as his daughter.

"Meet me at the creek behind the castle in an hour." The younger elf nodded gratefully to her father seeing that he understood. For the past week and a half he had been her trainer but there also was a bond forming between them. She still wasn't comfortable enough to call him 'Dad', hells, that title never really belonged to Daeghun, but they had laughed together a few times, there was also the occasional small talk, and the fact that they both were starting to hate Qara.

Exlen knew that Qara would be trouble ever since she helped her fight off those girls and half of the academy, but back then she tried to be her friend. How foolish she was.

"Are you having fun trying to lose the weight of your huge backside?" The red-haired woman laughed her green eyes sparkling with delight. "It's a wonder you can even get a man, Ms. Goody Good, and even the one you have wanders looking for someone," she smirked, "with better talents."

Exlen smirked; the smell of jealousy emanated from the space around the other woman. Even though she was just accepting her newly found heritage, the heightening of all of her senses was pleasant…in this case.

"Just be quiet Qara, just because I have Bishop next to me, doesn't mean you get to be such a sore loser." The flame sorcerer fumed.

"He probably stands next to you and that's all!" Qara's voice wavered as she struggled to find words to say. "And while you were away crying for a year, Bishop was showing me how a real woman should be treated, not a whiny little whore such as you."

_What? He slept with her? Hells, she better be joking or I'm going to empty out her lousy human gut! This woman is lying! Lying!_

"You're lying." Exlen hissed stepping towards her. "You better be joking Qara, you better be, for I'm not in the mood today. Now go on back to the Phoenix Tail before you get yourself hurt." She gritted her teeth as a sharp pain crawled up from her spine and into her temples.

Qara laughed. "Hurt, ha! You are the one who is going to get hurt. Don't you know how superior I am to you? I'll burn you until you're begging to be put back into that egg you hatched from!"

"Shut up, _now_, Qara…" Exlen's long flaxen hair covered her eyes which were full of hatred.

"Hmph, only if you remember your place, Exlen." She spat her name out like the word left a foul taste in her mouth, then walked away the eyes of the sorcerer burning into her back.

_Hells! Did he really sleep with her? Not that I don't blame him I was gone for a long time…I shouldn't think about this, I need to train and get this pain over and done with…_

_Then I can eat…meat, sweet buttery rolls…But the next time Qara comes at me like that again I'm going to cut her._

"You seem troubled by something, my sister." A soft emotionless voice said throwing her out of her thoughts. Exlen blinked to see Angelis standing in front of her his quarterstaff in hand. "Sister?"

"I'm fine Angelis, thank you." He'd also been a great help in the past week of her training. Even though the teen never really exuded much emotions or feelings, he gave his thoughts about situations and as young as he was, was a useful fountain of advice and information. For once Moire had done something for her besides giving her a headache.

"That woman will meet an unfortunate end, because of the unrequited feelings in her heart and an arrogance which is backed up with insecurities." Exlen shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder smiling.

"You don't have to tell me your predictions all of the time." She giggled, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't understand…"

"Everwind was right you are just the cutest thing!" Exlen announced, letting go of the teen. "And you have your hood down, see the sun doesn't hurt really."

"I can spare a couple of hours of light before I get burned. Sister?"

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if I accompany you for a while?" The sun elf smiled warmly.

"Sure. Do you want to walk near some water, to make you more comfortable?" Angelis nodded his colorless hair and alabaster skin shining brilliantly in the sunlight.

"It would be preferable."

-----

Everwind smiled cheerfully, absorbing all of the insults thrown at her. Cleaver had told her that she should wait for his brothers by the cliffs leading up to Crossroad Keep. Not even five minutes after she arrived four men each with his own height, body type, and hue of blonde hair, approached her. She stopped them and introduced herself politely, but did not receive the same respect in return.

"Tell me where he is, half-breed!"

"Gods, you smell like an alchemist lab….Go away." Everwind waved the man away, covering her nose with her other hand. A loud roar erupted from the mouth of the small man, he lunged at the half-drow but before he could reach her an arm thrust out blocking him.

"Calm down, Minor my brother, we are here to see our little niece first. Then you can have at all of the little inferior beings as you wish." The smaller elf hissed at the shifter before turning and taking his place next to his other two brothers. "I'm sorry miss, but as you see Minor can be a handful at times." Everwind rolled her eyes at the man's chivalrous tone.

"You must be Lancer. He told me all about your fake attempts of sweet talk and perfect manners." The man grinned looking down at the half-drow's scantily clad body.

"Did he now? He must have told you what a wonderful painter I am…You'd be the most inspirational muse for me." Everwind laughed.

"The day the word 'wonderful' comes out of Cleaver's mouth would probably be a signal for end of this plane." Lancer let out an amused chuckle, his short blonde hair bouncing slightly.

"You are right, my dear. Now would you please direct us our brother?" The shifter shook her head. "Why not?!" He snapped his blue eyes flashing.

"Because he is still training with Exlen." The elf froze, and then looked back at his three brothers.

"Exlen…" hissed the two men standing next to Minor. The taller one with a long blonde ponytail which lay over his shoulder put his hands on the other's waist pulling him close. In response, the other, with lanky strands of golden hair and yellow eyes, put his arms around his brother's neck, forehead resting on his broad muscular chest. Minor looked as though his was going to vomit.

"Not her…" His usually over-confident voice squeaked. "Not that woman…" Lancer growled and turned to face the shifter once more.

"You must be joking. The only 'Exlen' we know is dead! All of us including Cleaver made sure of that!" Everwind shrugged.

"Well he is definitely training with Exlen…" A soft bestial murmur cut through the air and Lancer balled his fists.

"You are right, Brawler. You and Striker go find the two, immobilize this 'Exlen' once you see her." Another murmur; this time the shifter saw that it was coming from the mouth of the rail thin, lanky haired brother. She stepped back a few feet as the man's predatory gaze locked on her. The fear she felt was recognizable, it was like the first time she met Cleaver. His eyes looked more beast-like than elven and the intensity of it…

It was like he was looking down on you, if not, then past you. So, it would be correct to assume that these four were really Cleaver's kin.

Everwind watched as two embracing brothers, broke apart and ran past her, she grimaced as the foul smell of rotting vegetation and gas flew into her nose.

"Minor…you will come with me. From the air." The moment Lancer finished his sentence, two large expansive blue dragon-like wings burst out from his back and with one powerful flap of his wings the elf was in the air, climbing higher and higher until the shifter could no longer see him.

"I'll come back for you…" Minor hissed menacingly at her, his white wings shining brilliantly in the afternoon sun. Everwind noticed the powerful claws on his fingers as he proceeded to fly off in suit of his brother.

The shifter stood dazed for a second her mind sorting out what she had just seen. Cleaver told her that they can change at will, but she had never seen him in his dragon form. Even the sight of wings on an elf, human, halfling, or whatever else wasn't abnormal for her; she'd fought a whole cult of Red Dragon Disciples back in Waterdeep, yet these men were different.

More intimidating.

More dangerous.

Everwind began to run frantically towards the keep. She had to warn everyone to stay inside or at least away from the castle, even the Greycloaks. Because Cleaver had not only told her about how weak everyone was compared to the power he and his brothers had but…

----

"_Have you ever tasted the flesh of another? Elves are pretty delectable but humans are the best, more specifically the women and children. Sometimes we did go out and prey on them, dragging back male, female_,_ children, you name it. Even now with the pact that I made, I still crave that meat. Now you know why I can't bare to respect you lesser beings, you're nothing but fodder to me. Now tell me, Everwind, if you were a hunter would you sit back and converse with your prey? Or would you satisfy your hunger…quench your thirst?"_


	13. Rebirth, Part II

Hello friends! This is a early update! I expected to get this out around the 20th but now look!

This chapter is pretty angsty so if you like angst it's good for you. As part two this completes the last chapter and introduces the next main character! You all have met him though.

-Something that might confuse people:

Striker (black dragon) and Brawler (green dragon) like to complete each other's sentences so if the dialong gets a little sketchy you know why.

Enjoy and please review!

------

**Chapter 13:**** Rebirth, Part 2**

"Betrayer, how could you create such a heretic!" Lancer steadied himself in the air, a stream of blood flowing form the wound in his side dripping down his pants leg and off his boot. The blue dragon wavered slightly as his arrow filled tail caused him to become unbalanced. The bard smirked, arms folded over his chest. Despite previous ambush, he now had the advantage. Minor was previously knocked unconscious by the joint effort of both Exlen and Angelis. Everwind had shifted into her tiger form cornering Striker and Brawler, both suffering from arrow wounds and gaping wounds. Along with Everwind, Bishop stood in the brush firing perfectly aimed shots at choice targets; the most arrows being lodged in Lancer.

"Maybe I thought she wouldn't be like this…even with her name." Cleaver sighed closing his golden eyes. "The lost of mother was hard on us all, me even more so. If you can remember, Lancer, one hundred and twenty years ago I was the one who laid the final blow. Even though the five of us fought together it was my duty to take care of her."

_What are they talking about?_

Exlen screamed; a scream so loud that the two men in the air looked down at her.

It all wasn't just hurting; it was tearing out from her. Her bones they were rearranging at a spectacular speed. Tears fell from her eyes as the skin of her back split open and bone in her skull began to morph. Her jaw was reconstructing itself, teeth sharpening and canines elongating, and an overbearing pressure formed around her lower back, causing her to drop to the ground; into the arms of the ranger.

"Shit, Exlen! Look at me! Look at me!" he shouted with no avail. Exlen buried her face into his leathers, sobbing uncontrollably. The ranger wrapped his arms around the waist of the sorcerer, wincing as her teeth dug into his shoulder. He felt an unfamiliar sting in his eyes.

Bishop shut his eyes and pulled the sorcerer closer to him. What the hell was he supposed to do? Exlen's cries of anguish were tearing at his heart and even through he was trying to help her, she kept on crying. Yes, he knew about her pains and exactly where they were; she told him. But now what was he supposed to do? The girl had obviously cracked from the pain.

_I can't take your crying anymore, just shut up! Shut up so I won't have to deal with this anymore._

Maybe he was selfish.

Was it so much to ask that the girl stop her constant shrieks of pain and silent tears? He could barely take it! Her fake pained smiles and cheerful words…Why didn't she just stay with him, instead of running around and talking to everyone else? Did she think he wouldn't understand her, just cast her aside? If that was the case then he would have left during her year of absence. She was his and only his, she had no right to go run to anyone else if she was in pain; he was there. He was there!

_But you are going to play with me anyways… No matter how much I try with you you're going to play with me._

_Hells, I don't care. Just stop crying._

----

"_Garyxiel! Gary! You aren't getting tired are ya?" The woman put a hand to her mouth giggling. "You promised me that we would perform another set! I'm ready to dance and you…you are…Don't eat the humans." Esmerelle sighed slapping his hand away from the other seated across from them._

"_Shut up," the elf grumbled. She laughed._

"_Anyways, what where you doing over there? Trying to seduce men while you've been with child for at least six months?" The young woman blushed a bit, narrowing her eyes at the other.._

"_It's none of your business!" She snapped glaring at the dancer. Garyxiel growled._

"_Watch your tone, human." Esmerelle shook her head._

"_No, Gary," The dancer stood up grabbing hold of the woman's wrist, yanking her out of her seat. "Play another song and make it a happy one this time." The sun elf stayed in his seat an eyebrow raised at her. Esmerelle rolled her eyes. _

"_Okay, please?" He nodded picking up his lute and dragging a chair to the middle of the tavern. Patrons clapped and whistled cheerfully as he moved._

_Esmerelle smiled down at the woman. "Come on. We should go some place quiet to talk."_

"_No," she shouted in protest one hand placed on her swollen belly. "I don't want to talk to you, now let go!" The dancer ignored her and guided her out of the main room. Soon Esmerelle pushed the woman into a room quickly turning and locking the door._

"_So, what's your name?" The woman refused to answer, throwing herself at the dancer, her hands aimed to strike. Esmerelle dodged the woman's attack and smiled. "I know asking your name did not make you that angry," she said glancing at the woman who was now heaving and holding her stomach._

"_Let me out!" She shrieked, but the dancer just proceeded to sit on the floor her legs crossed. After a short while, the young woman stopped her screaming protests and sat down on the bed her arms folded._

_Esmerelle smiled. "Good, you've calmed down. Ready to talk now?" The young woman shrugged giving the sun elf a suspicious look._

"_You are going to let me out right?" The dancer nodded, a broad smile on her face._

"_Of course, but only if you agree to answer my questions?" Esmerelle watched as the woman thought about it, her rebelliousness fighting with her submissiveness over an answer; she slowly nodded. "Okay," she began. "What is your name?"_

"_Linda."_

"_So, Linda…Why would a pretty girl like you be selling yourself in your current state?" Linda sighed looked down at her belly._

"_Promise you won't laugh, or judge me and I'll tell you." The dancer blinked tilting her head slightly. "I'll tell you everything."_

"_I promise I won't. But before you begin can I ask you something else?" The woman nodded._

"_Yes you may."_

"_How old are you?" Linda blushed, her cheeks slowly turning a bright crimson hue. She averted her eyes away from the dancer._

"_Seventeen summers, my birthday was two weeks ago." Esmerelle wished her a happy birthday, but instead of being happy and thankful, a look of sadness and regret overtook her features. "I wish I could celebrate it, but not much to celebrate is there? Not after how foolish I've been. I know your thinking how could a mere girl like me be eight months pregnant? Well, being stupid that's how. I fell in 'love' with a guy and he played me for the fool I was and once he saw that I was with child he kicked me out onto the street. But what was I expecting from a Luskan, one who was involved with the Host Tower no less."_

_Esmerelle quietly stood and walked over to the woman taking a seat next to her. "I know you know this already but maybe you just got involved with the wrong type of man. So many women do…it's nothing to be ashamed of." Linda shook her head her chestnut colored hair falling into her face._

"_I've always been involved with that type of man and now look…my child is going to be a bastard. But yet," she looked over to the dancer next to her, "I'm glad that evil warlock isn't going to be his father. My baby deserves so much more." Linda gasped as Esmerelle placed her hand over hers._

"_Then there is nothing to be sad about. The fact that you are willing to do anything for your child is good."_

"_But, I'm worried. I have no place to go and I'm going to have him any day now. I need to find shelter, no matter what." Esmerelle gave the woman's hand a gentle squeeze. _

"_But you don't have to sell yourself in order to do so. You want to be able to look at your child and be happy, not look at him and feel you must only provide for him. Because if you do, you will soon forget who you are trying to help and possibly abandon your child after becoming so disillusioned. From just looking at you I can see that you love your unborn child very much, maybe even more than yourself." Linda nodded a small smile spread across her lips as she rubbed her belly._

"_Yes, I do love him. I just want to be a good mother." Esmerelle smiled her emerald eyes locked with the woman's amber ones._

"_And you will maybe a good father too. Well, that's if you never find your companion. Unfortunately I met mine some ninety four years ago."_

"_How is he?" Linda asked._

"_Oh, you saw him. Big muscular guy with an angry, hungry expression but plays the lute and flute beautifully. Lacks almost all proper clothing…" The woman stared at her mouth wide open._

"_That other bard is your husband?!" Esmerelle nodded._

"_Yeah. Gary is such a sweet heart at times, too." Linda looked away again, an uncomfortable silence filling the room._

"_You danced so…wonderfully tonight. It was enchanting." The dancer laughed._

"_Why thank you!" Esmerelle smiled pulling the woman into a hug. "And with such a pretty and dedicated mother such as you I'm sure your baby will be alright, but one more thing."_

_Linda blinked feeling a small kick in her womb. "Yes?"_

"_How do you know it's a boy?"_

"_A mother's intuition."_

_-----_

A warm liquid covered the leathers of the ranger, noticing this he looked down to see a dark substance dipping from the chest of his elf. The liquid was coming out of the same spot where the silver shard pierced her twenty five years ago. His eyes widened with fear. Bishop shouted her name again and again but the sun elf barely responded. He noticed her heart breaking screams had ceased and her body was no longer trembling from the pain in her bones. He also noticed at her breathing had stopped.

_No she can't be…She can't…_

The ranger tightened his possessive hold on the sorcerer pulling her closer to him. Their foreheads touched as Bishop's frightened eyes watched frivolously for any signs of life. From her slightly parted lips to her motionless eyelids, he knew she was gone from him. Even so, the ranger placed his lips over hers in a gentle painful kiss, a goodbye which would tear his already broken heart in two.

_I'll never hold on to the women I care about…_

He pulled back from the kiss his amber eyes closing and releasing teardrops, leaving behind them wet trails of his tattered emotions.

"Wing chime,  
How long do I,  
Invite to me, diviner." 

Bishop's body tensed. How could he have just heard her voice? His elf was gone…he heard her silence and peace. She was gone from him forever, but then why…Why did he heard her voice. A sound so low it almost was a whisper and yet it was beautiful; a sound that was as majestic and exotic as she. Bishop slowly opened his eyes.

His sun elf stared back at him a small smile on her face, but even though she was looking at him something was wrong; her eyes seemed to be looking past him. Bishop's eyes stared into those emerald depths and before long he had become lost in them. They were so close yet so far, her kisses loving, her touch tender. The couple stayed in their embrace never wanting to let the other go.

"Wing chime,  
Hallow the heart,  
Benevolence it dies." 

Tears freely flowed down the face of the ranger. Ashamed, he buried his face in the crook of the sun elf's neck, his eyes closing and lips pressing against her delicate flesh. The sorcerer closed her eyes too, letting her changes come.

"Be violent…"

Loud inhuman roars escaped from the throats of the other five dragons. Both Red and Blue dragons fell from the sky, their wings and claws disappearing prior to impact. The sun elf held on to the ranger as two translucent golden wings burst from her back stretching and growing to a span of twenty feet.

"Be gentle…"

She covered the sobbing ranger blanketing him behind her golden wings. In the same moment a tail the color of her flesh and plated with golden scales, lay on the ground behind her. Finally two horns reached out from underneath her temples breaking the skin and growing backwards blending in with the color of her hair. Exlen felt tears slide down her cheeks, her emotions connecting with her lover's.

"This memory…"

------

"Must this half-breed witness this? And must this human…."

"Silence yourself, Striker."

"An aasimar…"

"That goes for you too, Brawler," Cleaver said golden eyes flashing menacingly. Lancer glanced at the man in the bed his eyes widening with realization.

"Cleaver, he isn't. He's completely unstable just like…" The blue dragon ended his sentence noticing the threatening look he was receiving from his brother.

"Don't you think I know that?" Cleaver hissed through his teeth.

"Cleaver, what is going on?" asked a small voice next to the aasimar seer.

"It would be better if no one said a word. Ask no questions until I'm finished. Exlen?" The bard glanced over his shoulder at his daughter who was combing her fingers through the ranger's hair.

"I'm listening," she glanced down at the bandages wrapped around her chest, and then quickly turned her attention back to the sleeping ranger. "I'm ready to know."

"There are too many outcomes and realities. My vision is clouded, I can see nothing." Angelis looked to the bard. "We are all are at your attention."

Cleaver sighed and leaned on the wall opposite to his daughter before speaking. "We, the six of us are the descendants of dragon goddess Tiamat and her liaisons with the mortal sun elf, Feinfeir. We each represent a dragon: Red, Blue, Green, Black and White. Exlen was the last female descendant of the Red Dragons, she was my mother." The sun elf paused shortly before continuing. "She grew up with the rest of us dragons at that time, training, and finding the art she was interested in. One day she traveled to the southern most part of Faerin and did not return to us for four years. I remember how she was before she left, as our leader she was strict but kind, a genius tactician, and courageous spirit. Yet, once she returned…

"Her body was covered in bruises. Lancer and Minor's mothers nursed her back to health and questioned her about where she had been. She wouldn't tell them or even me where, but why. She mentioned something about a human man rejecting her, how she couldn't take it. Then for a reason unknown to us five at the time, our training regiments where doubled. Exlen soon went missing and every time she came back to our sanctuary in Evermeet her hands where stained with blood and a blank look upon her features. For years this continued. We all noticed it was female mortal blood and we thought nothing of it until…Until she turned on us. One by one she tore out the hearts of her sisters, without so much of a fight.

"We knew she had lost her mind at some point in time and it could be attributed to that human she was with. Before the massacre her presence changed entirely. She would no longer look at as but through us almost like a goddess…Heh, Exlen had grown so powerful because of her misery, she was ascending. The day all of my brothers' mothers fell to her, she summoned a flaming pillar from the heavens, destroying our home. She said, 'I don't want a world like this.'"

"They all are guilty for a pleasure such as that." Lancer interrupted, this brothers following him.

"Hadn't I done everything right?" said Brawler.

"This pain, corruption caused it," whispered Striker.

"Don't look…at me..." said Minor.

"From this we all knew that she was in too much pain and for her to ascend…Many conflicts would arise. As a last resort the five of us launched one final assault against her." Cleaver's eyes wavered away from his daughter. "As was can tell we won, yet in theory… you, Exlen, are the reincarnation of her, born with the curse of the Red Dragon, The 1000th summer." Exlen blinked confused.

"What are you talking about? I-I wouldn't hurt anyone…" Cleaver gritted his teeth, Lancer stepping forward speaking.

"Of course you wouldn't. You, Exlen are less chaotic because you have triggers for which will turn on that uncontrollable power…Or…" he paused looking to the sleeping ranger in the bed, "you could train yourself. Train your chaotic self, yourself which can only perform…yourself which can only feel." Exlen leaned back in her chair in an attempt to get away from the intruding blue dragon.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The sorcerer averted her eyes away from him, focusing on the ripped hem of her shirt. Lancer smirked stepping away from the woman.

"Tell me, girl. Do you honestly think our names are really Cleaver, Lancer, Brawler, Striker, and Minor? Those are just masks, shades to hide our true chaotic selves. Behind these names we remain in this state of mind. Able to coexist with the mortals here peacefully..." The blue dragon looked over to the bard, Cleaver nodded and Lancer turned his back to sorcerer walking back over to his brothers, Cleaver joining him. Simultaneously all of the men kneeled down on one knee bowing to her. Exlen gasped.

"Why are you-" she started but Cleaver interrupted her.

"You are the reincarnation of a queen we followed faithfully. Whatever happens we still shall await your orders." Her father muttered emotionlessly, eyes focused on the floor at the sorcerer's feet.

What was she to do now? All the things that had just been said to her, were they real? Were they true? How could she be the reincarnation of her grandmother, who went berserk because of a failed relationship? Yet, sometimes when she would look at Bishop she couldn't bare to see herself with another man. If her grandmother's feelings are also her own, Exlen also felt like killing any woman who wanted to steal her ranger away from her.

But, didn't that seem like every woman?

The young elf shook her head, bringing herself back to the men kneeling in front of her.

_Even if they attacked me, even if they are rude and prejudiced, they are my family. They and no one should ever have to kneel before me._

"Please, all of you," Exlen's soft gentle voice broke the momentary silence in the air, "get up. I don't like people kneeling before me." The four of the five men gave each other confused looks, while Cleaver just grinned and stood up. "You won't receive any orders from me…until I really need you all." The sorcerer smiled at her father and uncles.

"You are family after all."

"Family," repeated Minor.

"Yes," answered Striker. "I guess we have forgotten…"

"Being too busy trying to protect ourselves," finished Brawler.

Lancer shook his head. "It seems as though nothing has changed, Exlen. You are exactly the same…but I have a question. Do we all get a second chance?"

Exlen thought for a second, her eyes focused on her uncle. "I believe that everyone is entitled to a second chance. If I am truly this 'Exlen' that you mentioned then yes, you all do also." The blue dragon nodded a small smile on his face.

"Well, I guess we all have to give you something…" The young elf shook her head.

"No, no!" Lancer grinned. "For all of the birthdays we missed! I can do paintings, sculptures, and pottery, hallucinogenic potions."

"You are not giving my daughter your potent drugs!" roared Cleaver. The duo of Brawler and Striker chuckled, turning to the bard with huge grins on their faces.

"Daughter," Brawler teased followed by an accompanying taunt by his mate Striker.

"Father,"

"Potions for sleeping man…"

"Her mate…"

"We design clothing in Kara-Tur style,"

"Which would look better on Exlen…"

"Also more comfortable,"

"Breathable,"

"Flexible,"

"Fire proof enchantments,"

"Small and cool."

"You two are disgusting. Jewelry is best for her," grumbled Minor whose pale blue eyes glared disapprovingly at the two men. Lancer whipped around a sly grin on his face.

"Yes," he purred. "A collar of some type for the girl, woman. But something less dramatic than her father's, such chains do not suit such a pretty thing." The blue dragon chuckled noticing the look on his younger brother's face. "Now it would be best to crib your _tongue_ now wouldn't it?"

Cleaver shook his head and walked close to his brother, a smirk upon his lips. The older dragon blanched a bit eyes searching for an object to look at that wasn't apart of the red dragon.

"And you, it would be best for you to crib your nature…or your feelings." Lancer balled his fists, stomping past this brother and out of the door, slamming it behind him.

A loud groan escaped from the throat of the ranger as he slowly began to gain consciousness. Angelis stepped out from his place against the wall next to Everwind a slightly frown on his face.

"I believe it is time for all of you to leave. His mind is recovering and he will most likely want to see sister." Everwind nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they do need some time alone." She turned to Exlen. "You need to tell him alright?" The young elf nodded, never taking her eyes off of her lover. Cleaver grabbed the wrists of his brothers and dragged them out of the room, and with the slight nod of his head signaled for Angelis to follow him. The aasimar turned his back to the bard, facing his daughter.

"More must be told, stay if you must, but it pertains to her other." Cleaver snorted and continued down the hall, his brothers unwilling following him. "You too," the angelic teen said to the remaining half-drow. "It would be better not to leave him alone with his brothers yet." Everwind nodded, solemnly taking one last look at the couple before walking out of the door and gently closing it.

"Angelis," called a small voice from in front of him. "Will he be…Is he going to be alright?" The albino teen nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, but there is something all too familiar about his symptoms…His depression his nearly as deep if not equal to the last case of this. The man seems to have been traumatized by a moment of you not being alive."

Tears suddenly sprang to the sorcerer's eyes.

"Please," she managed to say choking back a few unwanted sobs. "Angelis, leave us."

"Be strong my sister, because you'll need all your strength in the next battle. A burning sorrowful hatred crawls near your gates, the mediator is here…but I fear the other has lost his humanity altogether." The teen bowed respectfully, before turning and exiting the room.

Exlen bit her lip, taking the ranger's hand in hers. Something strange was happening….

These were not her tears.

She was uncomfortable with Bishop's sleep and would not let anyone besides her touch him; she carried his half-conscious body back to the castle. Yet, these emotions they were oppressing her very being. These emotions were confusing her.

_I thought that I let go of this…This pain that was eating away at my soul._

_Hate, anger, innocence, insecurities, despair, loneliness, desperation…emptiness._

_This isn't me, I don't feel that anymore! I found and accepted myself! I found and accepted him!_

_Why do I feel like this?_

"_Do you truly want to know?" _Exlen nodded as that familiar voice in her head asked her back.

_Yes. I do._

"_Listen up. From experience with this, you are going through something profound, yet painful. If what your kin said was true, then you are gaining the powers that the last Exlen, and I, have. Because he is your lover you feel his emotions multiplied ten-fold compared to the normal person. In short, you physically coming in contact with another will give you unlimited access to their feelings. No matter how painful, grim, or malicious, you will feel it as if they were your own. I'd you advise to start wearing gloves, because you and I both know you just want to share emotions with the ones you love."_

_He must…h-he must…_

"_Yes, you see how inadequate he feels. I know of one other with the same painful ache in his soul."_

_Bishop is in so much pain…Leviana why?_

"_Most men are too weak to deal with their pasts on their own."_

_Thank you._

"_Whatever."_

Exlen smiled down at the ranger, tears steaming down her cheeks. "I guess I really don't mind it. Bishop… if I'm going to free you from this torture, I'm comfortable with baring your sadness too."

-------

"I have contacted Angelis, brother. He should be coming to the gate in a matter of minutes." Day clutched her spear, tanned knuckles turning white. "You sure you can stay in that state, while we are so close to him?"

Jak chuckled. "I shouldn't be too hard. One thing those damned Red Wizards did right, was train me in evasion and hiding. Don't worry I can stay invisible for days."

"Okay…" Day bit her lip, reaching up and pulling the black leather patch off of his right eye. The crimson colored eye stared at her unblinking before looking beyond the person, at the castle. "There is a temple of Lathander here…you can get some healing there."

Jak watched as his sibling's expression became more and more agitated if not nervous. The keep was just down the road, far enough for them to see it and far enough away so that no one could see them. The spiky haired teen frowned pulling the patch back over his eye.

"Three days. We'll only stay three, but then we can destroy what father holds dear." Day nodded a sad smile on her face.

"Then we can live on without this burden…Brother," The young twin felt tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry for what happened to you. Mother was wrong in wishing you to become him! I wish I could have stopped them from adding to your torment…" Day flung his slender feminine arms around his twin hugging him. Jak looked down at his sister and smiled.

"He will pay for what he has abandoned and this blood he past on me. If I did not have this great power we both would have been spared. Thirteen years we have wanted this and I will surely enjoy making him feel the pain which he has forced upon us."

Day pressed her face into Jak's board muscular chest. "I'm scared, Jak! I'm scared of what could happen to us…I don't want-"

"Shut up!" The teen yelled his amber eye flashing with anger. "He deserves his death! Him and that little whore is he with now! Mother said he was a good strong man, who loved her and just got sidetracked! Mother said he was handsome young boy fighting in war with Neverwinter!" Jak's voice became more frantic and angered with each word he spat. Day would not dare to look up at his face in this moment; his eye, his one functioning eye would be moving in such a way it scared the young cleric. It all was the fault of his father.

Jak would have not completely lost himself within a body which was full of a demon, warlock, and deadbeat's blood. He would have not lost himself in his mind which could no longer comprehend the same as others. Both he and his brother could have lived a normal childhood.

Jak could still be a child.

Why did she want him to become his father? At thirteen Day knew that after years of injections, experimentation, training, and punishment Jak was a forced man physically, and a hateful child spiritually, and lost mentally. Even his own experimentation and torture were nothing compared to his brother's. Blood was nothing like that…Blood was never the same color as that.

Day lifted his head from the chest of his brother and wiped his tears away. He heard Jak muttered those unearthly words as his image soon became translucent, transparent and then nothing. He clutched on to his spear faithfully as he ran towards the gate the vestige of his white angel in view.

------

Exlen tore off the bandages around her chest, undressing herself, and crawling under the sheets next to her ranger. Alien tears still flowed from her eyes as she moved closer to her lover's body. With her head laying on his chest she ran her fingers over the various scars upon his abdomen, her heart swelling as she felt his skin. In response two strong calloused hands pulled her on top of him, her knees on either side of him. Slowly two pain filled amber eyes looked up at the sorcerer. The ranger's hand slowly moved down her back feeling the slight inward curve at the base of it. His other hand found its way to the back of her neck, slowly pulling her lips down to his in a tender kiss. Tears continued to slide down the sorcerer's cheeks as she faithfully responded to her lover.

The two said nothing as their bodies spoke the words their mouths could not. Exhausted from their passions they fell into a dreamless slumber. Slowly that cloud of sadness which hung over to them disappeared, leaving them content throughout the night.

Bishop was the first to wake, his eyes gazing upon the sleeping elf in front of him. That unfamiliar feeling, which made his heart flutter, happened for what seemed to be hundredth time since she woke up nearly three weeks ago. He admired her peaceful expression as she slept, her soft breasts moving against him in time with his breaths, her slightly parted lips, her warmth. He wanted to stay like this with her.

Stay with a woman he believed genuinely cared about him. Like she did.

Knowing he would disturb her rest, his captured her lips placing a soft kiss upon them. Exlen stirred.

"Morning…" A small smile spread across her lips as she gazed up at her lover. The young elf moaned as she felt the ranger's mouth against her neck, kissing, sucking, licking. She knew her flesh was bruised but this time she would not care to hide it. As Bishop laid another more passionate kiss on her lips she felt him start grinding his bare hips against hers. He forced her onto her back, climbing on top of her not once breaking the kiss.

Exlen let out a loud gasp as her lover entered her. For a second time their passions were building up to climax, yet differently from their previous encounter. Bishop was not desperate and unforgiving in his pursuit, but gentle, soft, almost caring. The sorcerer quickly became used to his new rhythm, meeting each of his thrusts, returning each of his mind blowing kisses.

When they could finally restrain themselves no more, they released softly whispering the others name.

"Wow," Exlen panted, running her fingers against the coarse hairs that lay against jaw. "What a way to wake up." The ranger smiled at her, burying his face in between her breasts.

_Something is missing…_

"Your scar, it's gone." He watched as his lover looked down at her chest, hands running over the completely healed skin.

"Yeah…But why is it?" Bishop's hand flew to his temples as the memory of the shard leaving her body wandered into his mind. "Bishop?"

The voice of his elf stopped the haunting memory of her limp body in his arms. He rolled off of her and sat up his back turned to her as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Shut up, I'm fine…" He rested his elbows on his thighs as his face fell into his hands. Hells, he was feeling it again; loneliness. The second he was away from her he was alone again. He knew she was his, she knew it also. Her body belonged to him, so why wasn't he satisfied? Bishop sighed contently as he felt Exlen's arms wrap around him her hands caressing his chest, fingers brushing the silver chain on his neck. His head turned to see her face inches from his a slight smile upon her lips.

"You want to take a bath together?" Bishop closed his eyes feeling her warm breath against his cheek. So beautiful she was; her long golden hair tickled his back, soft plump lips which were pressing against his cheek, and those elegant emerald eyes of hers watching him. Again, he lost himself to her his mind going blank and body surrendering to her.

"Whatever you want."

_I know this won't last long, but I refuse to lose you again. Just stay with me. Keep me sane a little longer._

"_You're a proper fool, human."_


	14. For His Bond With Reality is Broken

No I'm not dead lol. I have had a hard time with life.

Okay! This chappie is pretty dark but all hell will start to break loose. Oh, I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed and favortied this story; I do love you all and sorry about the long wait!

Please enjoy and review at the end.

--

**Chapter 14: For His Bond With Reality is Broken**

"_Do you like your new form? Heh, actually it doesn't matter whether you favor it or not…As our most valuable weapon against Rashemen. You will use it to it's fullest. At least you look like your power…You will report to training within a day, I advise you to learn how to become mobile again by then."_

A transparent shadow sat silently in the farthest most abandoned corner of the tavern.

Such noise, such foolishness, such ignorance.

They truly did not know and how he wished to tell him, no, shout it to them. How useless and common they all were, except the group in the corner. Messy blond hair fell into his face as his singular eye watched the scene before him.

His sibling, dressed in the same dirty clothing he had been in since they left the Thayan capital, was in conversion with a woman along with Angelis. As he sat, he observed the woman and the five men around her, but nothing was normal about them. None of them exuded the weak nearly absent energy that the rest of the tavern patrons did. Hells, the Greycloaks were slightly above that pathetic level, they would do better if he would just…

The bard playing the melodious tune on his lute, his power was great yet restrained but not just him, the four other men too. Yet, a chain was linked to the heart of the woman chatting with Day. That chain controlled all four of them and yet…she had no energy at all.

"Undead…"

The spiky haired boy stood up from his place on the floor and approached the woman. He knew she could not see him, hell, the rest of the men couldn't either. His large feet tapped soundlessly on the dark wooden floors and in a few moments he was behind the woman.

Jak stood directly behind her, curious to why she was so different. Long blond hair the color of the sun, deep brown skin, small petite frame…bruises, red welts on her neck. He leaned in closer, bending down to where she was sitting. Suddenly the woman stood and her hair brushed into his face, clouding his vision.

"Please don't be so shy…It won't be a problem for us to shelter you. And if you would like, later we could find some new clothing for you. Such a pretty girl should have pretty dresses." Her voice was meek and gentle almost insignificant and weak.

The frown on Day's face slowly drifted upward as both of their eyes met. "I don't want to cause you that much trouble I could just sleep at the temple of Lathander…"

"No!" she exclaimed pulling the teen into her embrace. "I'm sorry but I couldn't allow that, I have taken in all of the children in this keep and you will not be excluded." She tilted her head upward in the direction of Angelis. "Would you mind sharing a room with her?"

"There is no reason for you to be asking, my sister. I would have suggested it." She nodded. Angelis' gaze fell on the space behind her, looking straight into the unseen eye of the invisible figure, his eyes narrowing.

Jak stepped away from the woman his gaze focused the Aasimar seer.

_So Angelis, we meet you here…He must be around very near…But I will wait two days. Father's red-blood will be worth spilling._

The albino haired teen, sidestepped the approaching warlock and sighed.

"I apologize, my sister, but Day needs her rest. She has traveled very far." The blond haired, emerald eyed elf, smiled sadly slowly releasing the child.

"It's alright. Tell me if you need anything, Angelis…and Day."

Jak winced at the tone of her voice; it almost sounded as if she cared…

What a stupid thought and what a useless woman. He thought that standing closer to her would have proved he was wrong. No, she was just a weak woman. Like his mother. Jak clenched his teeth, his nails tearing into his skin, rage boiling as he stormed out of the tavern his sibling and the seer trailing behind him.

--

"Where were you?" Exlen bit her lip, her heart beating frantically in her chest.

He sounded angry, well, he always sounded angry, but this time there was something different in his voice. It seemed as though he was in pain. He was in pain!

"I was at the tavern…I thought I would come here to relax." A low menacing growl escaped from the ranger's throat.

"Don't lie to me…" Exlen kept her eyes focused on her reflection in the cool water at her feet. She could feel his temper, his anger, boiling over ready to spill all over everything, everyone, her; lacing her fingers as if in prayer, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

It was just like before. Just like after she awoke from her death. Bishop was livid and full of passion and just like then…

Exlen gasped in pain as the ranger's fingers weaved themselves into her lengthy locks.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" In one swift movement, he turned her body to face his, hand still gripping painfully on her hair. The sorceress remembered how he used to get angry with her before…slapping her, kicking her, degrading her, but all within an arms length.

"Bishop," she managed to say despite of her instinctual need to yield to him. "I would never lie to you." Exlen flinched at the sound of another growl.

"Shut up! You obviously thought to get me out of the way, so you manipulate another man into your bed." That comment was like a slap in the face to the young elf. Suddenly the grip on her hair tightened and her blood began to boil in anger. Exlen would stay quiet no longer.

"Since they practically worship you, why not show them a good time? A little kindness here, a little 'training' there…" Bishop hissed into her ear a sly smirk on his face. "You lie to me, don't you?" His grip on her hair loosened as his lips journeyed closer to hers, eyes burning underneath his thick eyelashes. "All of you, have lied to me…"

"Ah!" Water sprayed the ranger and perimeter which the young elf fell. Exlen sat up, clutching her cheek which was bound to bruise and swell from the impact of bone upon flesh. Her ears caught the sound of splashes, the water moving opposite of the boots which were abusing it. Emerald eyes looked to the water as a hand closed around her neck squeezing, pulling, lifting her to his level.

_I will feel your pain too, Bishop…No matter how much it hurts._

--

_Shit! What have I done?_

"_The right thing."_

_But she's…_

"_Unconscious."_

_Bleeding, my woman is…_

"_Since when did you have one woman? Those two you befriended this afternoon seemed to also be yours. And the tavern dancer…the sorcerer."_

_Exlen, wake up again._

He had taken measures to make sure that her sopping wet body was unseen by the guards, her friends, those brats that lived off of her. He had to use a very strong invisibility potion to slip by them all, and try not to look like an idiot while doing it. Unfortunately he bumped into some brat and knocked the kid over; the wretch sobbed and made a bloody mess out of things then the kid stared straight at him with her strange eyes.

Now Bishop sat on his pretty elf's bed, his flesh against hers. He wrapped his arms around her attempting to warm her cold body, his fingers tingling with very feel of her skin underneath them. A predatory smirk, spread across his lips. Maybe he could have her right here and now. He could have that body for which he desperately aches for, that feeling he had the first time let himself be vulnerable to her.

Bishop's body now lay naked upon hers, his tanned skin in contrast with her deep brown; he refused to let go of her. He wished she would wake up and forgive him, for what he had done, like before. Kiss him and say her pathetic declarations of love, like before. He waited for her eyes to open and lips to press against his cheek, her fingers massage his shoulders and back, her breasts to cradle his head, like before.

His eyes looked away from her bruised and battered face, marred with a black eye, cuts and purple swelling.

"_Arm broken by you. Ankle twisted because of the fall. Neck busy with bruises and your marks of pitiful…emotion."_

"Len, wake up and forgive me. I am worth your attention, if nothing else."

And he knew it.

It was just like before. He was spoiled again. Wanting a woman again when he was taught to only use them. Whisper pretty words into their idiotic ears and then dump his emotions on them. Didn't his whores enjoy him because of his passion, his looks, his body? All the while he hated them and everyone, but…

"You are too beautiful to hate…"

Amber eyes closed as his head rested in between her breasts, his hand slipping into hers.

--

"Such pitiful fodder like shit." Day shook her head, slipping into the new dress from Exlen.

"Please don't talk so foul, Anuwei."

"Shit. They are all shit, like him! Like him!" Jak's fist connected with the stone wall in front of him. "Red-bloods…" Another assault at the stone. "No throat be left un-scraped." And another.

Day approached her brother, placing a comforting hand on his shaking arm. "Please calm down," she pleaded. Jak only became angrier.

"Calm down…calm down!" Spiky blonde hair flew in every direction as the warlock whipped around to glare at his sibling. "I am this way because of him! I am a project because of him!" He tilted his head upwards staring into nothing, a distorted smile upon his lips. "Failed, a fucking failure…I came to you after I slit their throats…" His hand shot up to catch his head as he began to shake uncontrollably. "The powerful Red Wizards…nothing but a group of weak red-bloods, destroyed by their creation and this all could have been prevented if he took care of us! But he too is a red blood…stupid, insignificant and doomed to die by my hand…" Day shook her head in protest.

"No, Jak. You can fight this…" Jak continued the smiling, making his father's features more present. His eyes wondered around the room seeing nothing, until the mirror reflected him. His smile was suddenly replaced with a maleficent grimace, an inhuman roar escaped from his lips as he stood and threw himself at his father's reflection.

"You bastard! You fucking trash! Why won't you disappear?" His fist pounded on the glass, shattering it and tainting the spot red. "I'll get rid of you, you filthy fuck!" Day closed his eyes and fell to the floor, hands covering his ears to stall the maddening screams and shouts of his twin brother, but he could still hear.

De'Shawn was on the verge of screaming when he heard that violent gagging noise. His eyes shot open to watch his brother vomit on the floor under him. Day knew her brother was doing it again.

"_I don't want his body…"_

Another gag and splash of vomit.

The rancid stench of anguish filled the nose of the cleric, sending him over the edge. Day began screaming, long loud tortured banshee-like screams. Her body was violently shaking, eyes wide and soulless.

Neither of the siblings heard the commotion outside of the door, nor did they notice the seer step into the room. Angelis looked at the scene upon his feet, the serious tremors of De'Shawn, to the cycle of screams, self-inflicting pain, and vomiting of the other brother. Summoning his shadow behind him he began to pray.

"Blood is yet not one color, but none. Guide them to her, let her give them salvation. Cleanse them and give birth to them again…yet for now let them sleep. Pain into peace, hatred to hold, I ask for sleep in order to purify."

All was silent.

--

"_Faster boy!"_

_Crack._

_The growing child rolled from his spot in the dirt, dodging the whip, and threw himself at his opponent once again. He leaped into the air his foot extended to aim at the jaw of the hooded man. With a sickening crack it connected, the man's body slammed to the ground. The boy gazed upon the lifeless body smiling._

_There he sat in the middle of the arena like an animal waiting for its next meal. The swallow whispers of the watchers filled his ears. _

_Clunk._

_A bow and arrow were thrown into the arena, like a mongrel the boy ran on all fours towards the weapons. Sand, sweat, and blood, seeped into his eyes as he desperately dashed for his salvation. Laugher from the crowd filled his ears._

_His back turned and attention diverted, he only heard the whistling lance as it flew. Quickly he moved out of the way the blade slicing into the skin just below his lip. The boy pressed his fingers to the wound, looking at the blood._

_Blood…The life of everything and anything that lived, but wrong._

"_Wrong…wrong. Wrong!" The boy shouted as he gazing upon his life. The amber of his eye, darkening and turning red, he was losing himself again…_

_--_

_The amber of his eyes, narrowing at the sight before him._

_The arena was full of filth, dirt, bloody sand and bones._

_The boy stepped on the chest of his opponent, running his dagger across his throat and scowling in disgust. Such weaklings, if they hadn't a chance then why go up against him?_

"_Boy?" His grip on his dagger tightened as he began to shake. He was losing himself again._

_--_

_His rage, essence and soul, manifested itself into power he could use, he could feel it. From the bloody red of his illuminated eyes, to the sanguine flow of energy seeping from his back like two demonic wings, and the unnatural spike of his hair, this was it. The boy could feel the weak forces of the crowd, now amazed at his fate._

"_Such power…"_

"_Such a weapon…"_

"_Asset…"_

"_I am a weapon, aren't ?" The boy asked himself before a burning pain caused him to scream. He was bleeding again; he felt the bloody tears run down his chin. _

_He turned around frantically looking for the source of the pain. Which one of them did it?_

"_Your smiling faces…you did it…You all did this!"The boy felt his heart rate accelerate drastically and with a burst of power he had broken through the wards protecting the world from his wrath. He stood on all fours his beastly frame, glistening in the sunlight. The guards came at him and easily he used a wave of his power to slit their throats. The adolescent man calmly walked into the crowd of scattering spectators._

_He laughed as each one of the men, women, elves, humans, half-breed, children, fell to his power._

"_How do you like it now?! Burned with your own flaming torch!" He continued his massacre, until he noticed a figure, standing in the distance a look of terror on her face._

_He suddenly felt ashamed, this 'shame' was like water to his burning rage, quelling his essence and stifling his energy, his power, his need._

"_Mother…I…"He fell to his knees hands covering his face, the life's blood of others spilled around him in a circle of destruction. The boy felt soft hands in his hair massaging his scalp, guiding him forward and resting on her bosom. His eyes closed and he began drifted off to sleep._

"_Shh, Bishop…I will take away your pain. Sleep my son."_

_--_

"_Sleep my son…"_

_Bishop's eyes felt heavy, his fingers light, his mind disappearing. The wound in his side was going to kill him and he couldn't be more thankful. He would see her again, maybe. He smiled as her voice filled his ears._

"_Don't listen to them, you are my handsome son. Those little girls will love you for your beautiful eyes soon."_

"_Shh, come here. You're safe here, Bishop. You're safe."_

"_You're right he is quite taken with her…maybe they should marry."_

_Who was she talking about…_

_No, he had forgotten about her. The small infant with those green eyes he couldn't stop watching, he had forgotten. _

_He had forgotten because she and her mother were dead._

_Now he wished to see those eyes again, this time even closer. This time he would hold on to her…even if she was dead._

"_Hey lad? You alright there? Wake up, come on!"Bishop grunted as the stranger helped him up and guided him away from the smell of flames and ashes._

_--_

_When he awakened he found himself in the body of a man. His vision was hazy and his limbs useless, nevertheless he was in the body of a man. Bishop gathered all the strength he could as he sat up, one amber eye scanning the room._

_He was in his cell. The one the Red Wizards graciously gave him. The sight of his disgustingly shabby cell, made his heart sink as he noticed he was here alone. Alone…_

_Bishop shifted his body and moaned as he attempted to pull the stiff and irritable sheets from his body. How long had he been out? Where was his mother?Why did he feel naked? Why did his limbs ache?_

_Questions upon questions burst though his mind as hands gripped and his body contorted itself to the best of its ability. Finally with a successful twist of his shoulder and torso he was able to pull the sheet off of himself. But what he saw horrified him._

_Strong broad and defined chest, muscular arms, longer stronger legs…but the hair….It was disgusting. Bishop stared at this alien body for what seemed like an eternity, with each pasting minute losing the memory of his leaner, hairless, prepubescent frame. _

"_Why? What happened?"_

_Then he remembered:_

"_Don't you want to look like your father?"_

_His mother's words and now…_

_Now…_

--

"Tuned….How I've waited to find you…" Leviana mumbled through Exlen's mouth. The dream was vivid and confirmed it.

"Everyone is now in place…and…" The heavy breathing of the ranger cut off the priestess. Disgusted, Leviana clenched her jaw as she pried the man's hands from her body.

A rush of emotion filled her. Pain, regret, shame, anger, and loneliness…

Her hand was forced to clutch her chest as if to prevent those heavy emotions from escaping her. Quickly she slid out of the bed and walked to Exlen's drawers, slipping a long black tunic over her head.

"_How useless human emotion is…it only weakens and hinders the self."_ Her disapproving eyes fell upon the sleeping ranger. _"To love…You might as well be a fool."_

Everything about him repulsed her, he was an arrogant, self-serving bastard that lived to eat, get drunk and get laid. How could she even consider being in love with him. Yes, he was a fine human and yes he has some of the most interesting eyes she'd ever seen, but he was a boy.

Giving the ranger one last look the woman exited the room, closing the door without a sound.

"My tuned...guide me to you," Leviana chanted, her words softly coaxing something or someone unseen. Like the ricochet of a ball an answer was given to her.

"_I don't want to look like him!"_

The priestess immediately began to run toward the sound of the note she had received. He was near and if she was right it would be him then nothing could be hidden, Exlen would fight if her life.

The sound of her hastening steps filled the air of the castle soon followed by the loud boom of the large wooden castle doors, bursting open.

"_I will show him my pain."_

Leviana felt the note, nearer and more painful.

With screech of pain, golden wings burst from her back; Exlen's wings. She needed to find him, her ticket, her portal.

"_I will show him his mistake…"_

With one powerful flap she ascended into the air, up above the door and with another flap, up above the castle. In the air she was clumsy for Exlen had not flown and neither had she. She continued to ascend until the entire keep was visible to her from the air. A smirk crossed her features as she spotted him, body kneeling in front of the lake behind the castle walls, the same lake where the ranger hurt her other's body.

"I've found you…and the truth."

--

The brothers huddled in the air, wings spread and eyes narrowed. All five were in the clouds, far above the keep and out of the reach of their queen and any pesky mortal ears. The eldest of the five grinned, his sharp canines shining red with the color of the sanguine sunrise.

"Do you mock us, Cleaver!?" The second oldest hissed, his teeth bared.

Cleaver folded his arms across his chest and looked to his brother.

"Lancer, you have been waiting for that power for how long now?" The blue dragon roared, angered by his brother's mockery. "Calm yourself, kid. It belongs to the red and always will."

"Outdated law," screeched Brawler.

"We deserve fresh contest," Striker added to his brother's statement.

"Blood of Fanelia,"

"Destroyed by the real and honorable Exlen,"

"Name not be tainted with the blood of a…"

"Mongrel."

A low rumble escaped from the throat of the bard. "Don't you dare talk about my daughter that way!"

"Such softness," Minor chuckled at the sight of his brother frustration. "Whatever happened to the 'Cleaver'? Did you lose your taste for the human flesh? Or does such a meat burn your cursed tongue?"

"Esmeralle!" The four exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, the Spared, a daughter of Bahamut and his liaison with the sun elf Fanelia. The funny thing is…she has, no had, the same ranking as Brawler here. Third…" Cleaver shot a threatening look at Lancer. "Yes, look at me…And see your error. Gold, silver, then bronze! The third and yet…"

"Our jailer!" Chanted the other three brothers.

"Silence!" Cleaver's voice boomed. "You know nothing!"

"She lost everything imprisoning us, including you." The blue dragon smirked gliding over to his brother. His hand reached out and a single finger caressed the cheek of the bard. "Did my voice not appease you? I heard the strumpet sing without power…How could you stand such a horrific banshee wail!" Lancer chucked, "How could you forsake your true form?"

The red dragon growled, grabbed the other by his hair and pulling it back.

"That's hurts nothing like the pain I have felt from your rejection." He mumbled head following in the direction of the force exerted by his brother's hand.

"You disgust me." Lancer laughed, signaling for his brother to wrap his hand around the hair, tightening his presently painful grip.

"She lost everything to hinder us…including you."

"I agree," Minor chimed in, " and now 'Exlen' is back. No matter what we must judge this 'niece' of ours." The smooth tone of the normally frantic and raged white dragon caused Cleaver to free his brother.

Lancer glided away from the bard his eyes focus on the golden pair of his brother's. One trembling hand moved to massage his temples.

"Nothing then…?" Cleaver grinned, nodding his head. "You better train her for once we return…We will tear her for our teeth and claws."

"Not if I do it first." Lancer chuckled.

"Like mother like son."

The clouds around the five dragons began to curl and absorb the space around them. Stretching and lengthening, thickening and strengthening. With a powerful flap of his wings, Cleaver shifted away from the wispy white curls and began to make his descent. As he flew closer and closer to the ground he spotted two figures near the lake. Distance was irrelevant as his eyes still captured the image of a blonde…and another blonde. The long haired one was surely his daughter but the other…

--

"Watch the stars burn into nothing,

Now blush and smile as they whisk you away,

Part your lips a bit more

I'll shallow your fear.

I will show you how.

All the bite marks impress,

A need to be here,

I need to see."

Wild blonde hair whipped up, as a single amber eye peered over a shoulder. That confident laugh distracted him. That confident laugh guided him.

The eye widened as he saw her looking right at him. The mistress of this keep and a target to his wrath. With a grunt the boy stood up to his full height and he noticed emotion flicker in her eyes. Yet her eyes were different than from before, no, not just that. Everything was different, her stance, her expression, her aura was singing…tuning him. Despite himself he walked to her.

Jak had come here to gather himself after his latest break. The power inside of him was finally starting to take complete control and the 'healing' that Day was giving him no longer subdued the pain of his strength. Yet the words that spilled from his mouth at his breaking point…Day had once mentioned that they were melodious and beautiful; nothing of his was beautiful.

The spiky haired boy did not notice the soft arms of hers gently embrace him. Slowly they descended to the ground where the woman clutched him to her breast, ignoring the blue stain on her tunic.

Jak relaxed. This woman was like nothing he felt before, nothing like his mother and nothing like the wenches that tried to force themselves upon him.

"Who are you?" he heard himself ask through clenched teeth. A soft sound of approval confused the warlock.

"How old are you?" His rage returned with full force seeing as the woman did not answer his question.

"_I_ asked first!" he exclaimed his hands pushing away from her, yet to his surprise he could not break the embrace. "Let go of me!" Soft fingers traveled the length of his back calming him as her warm breath caressed his ear.

"I can end your pain and give you your vengeance." Jak hissed the pain in his eye coming back at full force. He felt the lips of the woman against his brow and suddenly the pain, all of the pain, was gone. With both amber and ruby eyes he gazed up at her. "Now that gets to where you live don't it?"

Again her fingers travelled his naked upper body, from the small of his back, to the base of his neck, until his face lay in her hands. For too long they sat in silence, Jak was becoming frightened of her. "Leave me alone," he managed to spit out, both of his eyes looking to the ground.

"You look exactly like your father, save for the brown hair and ugly stubble…muscles. Same height and lips, ears, nose, strong jaw. Yet, you do not want to look like him, hmm? Hence the wounds on your arms and chest…"

Hells, he needed to get away from her. He felt powerless…stupid, worthless everything the Red Wizards called him were spoken silently by the woman holding him. Thus he could only speak he had to answer her call.

"No…I hate him."

"And his power you have, Bishop-"

"It's Jak. I no longer want my father's name." A shiver travelled up his spine as her fingers massaged his scalp, within moments his head found it's place back onto her breasts, eyes closing and his arms wrapping themselves around her, his anchor.

"Tell me why."

"He is worthless. At fifteen he impregnated my brother and I's mother, then took off once marriage was mentioned. Mother, her name is Genn, travelled to Thay and sold us to the Red Wizards for experimentation and slave labor once we were five summers old. They proceeded to inject us with the blood of outsiders. De'Shawn receiving the blood of a celestial Deva while I received the blood of a baatezu mix. It's seems I produced immediate results. Mother once told me that father had a large amount of warlock blood in him but was never aware of it. That devil's blood awakened the power in me and made it greater…And as human and baatezu blood continue to fuse. I continue to be torn apart…"

"What about De'Shawn?"

"He had…" Jak paused tightening his hold on the woman, "adverse effects. The only changes were his left eye turned blue and he could heal as he wanted. He believes that lie told to him by the owner of the brothel that the reason he has those powers his because of Lathander's blessing. He in truth is as Faithless as I am."

"You say that De'Shawn was in a brothel?"

"We were both separated after the results of the experiment were confirmed by the shitheads doing the thing. Because of the innocence and divine light from Day's being, they put him in the harem while I was thrown into the dungeons with the other success stories." Jak started to laugh. "They all are dead now of course… and even mother ran…she ran from me.

"It's all father's fault. If I had not been born…"

"Even with your physique of a fully mature human male, you still haven't the understanding for why you are a mistake. A mistake to the lust of a loveless man." Jak looked up at her to see that she was smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen." The priestess chuckled.

"Oh, you definitely will know soon." She slurred her thumb scraping his lower lip. "It's what those men in the brothel used your brother for…and to think maybe that is why he decides to look and dress like a woman? Or maybe it was the blood? Whatever, you can choose. Anyway, I have a contract for you my dear Jak."

"Yeah?" He sighed as her fingers worked their way through his hair; this new gesture was so relaxing.

"If you give me your life, I will insure that your pain is eliminated forever and replaced with power." Jak's eyes widened with amazement. Could she possibly get rid of his pain? Increase his power? If the price is his life…

"You can have it after I kill my father." Another smirk shaped her lips.

"By the way. The only chance you have in killing your father is by killing his lover first and from what I see you are probably going to kill your brother first."

"…" Jak had no words with which to speak. He was undecided about the matter. Undecided about the life of his brother.

"Just as I thought you are jealous of him. Jealous that he didn't suffer like you did. Jealous he is happier, even with you poisoning him with your misery and hate."

"Shut up!" But the voice continued to speak.

"Admit you hate him!" Jak shook his head wildly.

"No!"

"Say it!"

"No…"

"Say it!"

"…no…"

"Say it!"

Jak felt the unfamiliar sting in his eyes seep through and sully the tunic of his Conductor. Then rage, a blinding rage followed by pain, a burning pain through out his body. He was himself again.

"Yeah, I do hate the little pansy, but he relies on me. No…he relies on that ghostly lover of his, Angelis." Jak let go of the woman and stood up. "He doesn't need me."

Without looking back the warlock worked his way back to the keep, his voice, similar his father's but laced with a thick Thayan accent, invoked his power allowing for him to become invisible. Leviana smirked, licking her lips.

"And once you visit the door of death, you will call out my name and I will find you. To grant you the life you deserve." Suddenly her limbs felt weak and her vision became hallowed as the sorcerer reawakened from her assault.

It was dawn the beginning of a new life and the last shadow of a sleepy lie.

--


End file.
